Unintended
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Rufus and Kadaj unexpectedly find solace and common ground with each other; later, Rufus discovers the remnant's deepest secret, and learns something about himself as well.  Rated M, yaoi, lemons, language, and MPREG!  RufusxKadaj
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Rufus and Kadaj come to an understanding; later, Rufus discovers the remnant's deepest secret, and learns something about himself as well. This is just a story I've been plotting out this week, and I just can't get it out of my head, so here we go. :) I'm not sure how long it'll ultimately be, but it'll be more than a few chapters.**

**Setting is AC**

**Rating of M. Yaoi, lemons, language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does. Nor do I own song lyrics quoted within. **

_**You could be my unintended choice**_  
_**T**__**o live my life extended**_  
_**You could be the one I'll always love**_

**"Unintended," Muse**

**

* * *

**

Rufus ShinRa looked up through the shroud covering his face. His eyes were obscured from view, yet he could see through the microscopic holes of the thin fabric_. Like a two-way mirror_, he thought wryly. _I can see out, but they can't see in._ From his wheelchair, he regarded the young man before him, who had come storming into Healen, barking out demands to 'release Mother.'

_Those eyes_, Rufus mused. _Mako eyes. Sephiroth's eyes. _It was so obvious to Rufus, when putting those two things together – the eyes with their cat-like slits for pupils, along with all the talk of 'Mother' - this was some sort of creature born of Sephiroth. Not an exact clone of Sephiroth's– not quite, but Rufus felt that Kadaj was somehow definitely related. _Oh, and that gorgeous silver hair_, Rufus noted, admiring the way the light bounced off of the silver strands. _So much like Sephiroth's…_

Kadaj was still angry, and on the verge of hysterics. "Please! My brothers and I…we just want our Mother! Won't you help us, Mr. President?"

Rufus knew damned well what Kadaj was driving at; he was after what was left of the Jenova cells. And Rufus also knew, that Tseng was bloody close to finding the treasure; but, the president decided to play his cards close to his chest, and feign ignorance of the subject.

"Kadaj," the president purred, liking the way the name felt as it rolled off of his tongue. "Please understand. I'd love to help you if I could, but our exhaustive search efforts have been fruitless - I am abandoning any further attempts to look for Jenova-"

"No!" Kadaj cried hoarsely, a sob catching in the back of his throat. "_Please_! I beg of you, sir…please…"

He then knelt in front of Rufus's wheelchair, glancing up at him tearfully, a sad smile working the corners of his mouth_. I have to get him to help me,_ Kadaj thought. _There must be some way to convince the president…_

_What is he doing?_ Rufus wondered. He was instantly suspicious of Kadaj kneeling in such a subservient position like that. _What is he up to? _Rufus felt his groin stir, in spite of himself; having a young, attractive man kneeling so submissively in front of Rufus, was enough to send him over the edge.

"We...can help each other, Mr. President," Kadaj purred, as he slowly ran his hands up Rufus's thighs, causing the older man to stiffen in his wheelchair, while his legs parted, almost of their own volition.

"Don't..." Rufus protested weakly. "Please...don't..."

"I can help you," whispered Kadaj. "The pain...it keeps you up all night and day, doesn't it? I can take your mind off of that, Rufus," he continued, dropping formalities. "I can even _heal _your geostigma."

"You can heal me?" Rufus inquired, sounding doubtful, yet interested.

"Yes," hissed Kadaj, as he looked up at Rufus through half-lidded eyes. His bangs fell over his right eye, making his gaze border on seductive. "But I can do so much more for you, my president." He moved his hands further up Rufus's inner thighs, forcing the legs further apart.

"No, Kadaj," Rufus protested mechanically. Gods knew Rufus didn't _want_ to say no, he wanted nothing so badly, as he wanted to experience Kadaj's touch on his achingly swollen member. It just didn't seem right or proper, Rufus thought.

"To hell with what's proper," Rufus muttered, groaning as Kadaj's nimble fingers began unbuttoning the president's very expensive tailored white linen pants.

"Hm?" Kadaj murmured in inquiry, glancing up at Rufus with a half-smile. "Something…wrong?" Kadaj asked, as he stroked Rufus's erection through the fabric of his pants.

"I meant," Rufus muttered through gritted teeth, desperately praying he didn't come prematurely. "I meant…don't feel obligated to do this, Kadaj. I do find you very…alluring, there's no denying it. But don't feel forced to do this, please."

Kadaj sniffed haughtily, then laughed. "Ha! As if anyone could force me to do their will," he said, chuckling darkly, as he unzipped Rufus's pants, licking his lips at the sight before him. "Going commando, sir?" he teased, a pleasant lilt to his voice. "What a naughty boy you are!"

"They…they get in the way," Rufus stammered, straining to hold back his release, as he fought back an impish smile. Gods, Kadaj had barely even touched his cock, and he was ready to explode. Kadaj giggled, pleased with the effect he was having on the normally unflappable President ShinRa. Still kneeling, he eased his slim hands down the back of Rufus's pants, sliding them down, and exposing him. Licking his teeth, and looking almost feral and feline, Kadaj grasped Rufus's cock, stroking it as he pulled it up toward his open mouth, then descended upon it, sucking softly at first.

Rufus groaned, leaning back in the wheelchair. He moved the edge of his shroud aside, so that he could view the delectable sight of Kadaj's head bobbing up and down over his cock. "Kadaj…." Rufus groaned, tilting his pelvis up toward the man's mouth. "You are…beautiful, Kadaj," the president muttered, surprising even himself with the sentiment. _Where the hell did that come from?_

Kadaj heard the remark, and slowed his movements slightly, but didn't stop. _He called me…beautiful?_ Kadaj wondered absently. _Nobody's ever called me that before. _Kadaj couldn't help but be touched by Rufus's comment – even if it turned out to be insincere. He, like so many others, was never sure exactly where he stood with Rufus ShinRa.

"Yes, Kadaj…oh gods, yes," Rufus groaned, gripping the arms of the wheelchair, as he felt himself approach the edge of orgasm.

"Cum for me, Mr. President," Kadaj implored, murmuring around the mouthful of flesh. "Let me taste you…" The sentence was left unfinished as Rufus came in Kadaj's mouth, groaning loudly as he did so. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the handles of the wheelchair, and his legs jerked spasmodically as he felt the sweet release, which Kadaj eagerly swallowed.

Rufus's ears perked as he heard movement outside the door. _Shit_, he thought suddenly. _I don't remember if I locked it—_

The door suddenly flung open, and a familiar shock of red hair came into Rufus's line of vision. _Reno. And Rude. _Reno was still glancing backward, still chatting with Rude as they came through the door, and hadn't yet taken notice of Rufus or Kadaj.

"I don't know, yo," Reno was muttering to Rude. "He said he'd think about it, and I don't know if that even _means_ anything—" As Reno entered the room, his eyes widened at the scene before him, and then locked with both Rufus's and Kadaj's, the younger man glaring at the clueless intruder. _How impolite!_ Kadaj thought irritably. _Just barging in on us like that._

"Get. OUT," Rufus spat irately at the duo, furious at the intrusion, knowing it was partly his own fault, for not locking the door. Then again, Kadaj had come to Healin to talk business; Rufus had hardly expected things to end up like _this_.

"Holy shit, yo," Reno murmured, backing up into Rude, who was still halfway through the door. "We…we should get going, Rude," Reno mumbled, faltering as he stumbled over his feet, trying to make a hasty exit. "Sorry, sir." Rude raised an eyebrow over his ever-present sunglasses, but said nothing – he discreetly exited, and shut the door behind them.

"I'm sorry for that intrusion, Kadaj," Rufus said apologetically. The president extended a hand, and gently brushed a tendril of hair away from Kadaj's face with his fingers. Kadaj blushed, and cast his eyes downward shyly. The effect made Rufus's groin stir once again. _He looks...adorable when he acts embarrassed like that_, Rufus thought.

"No apologies are necessary," Kadaj replied, smirking. "Clearly the Turks do not place much value on politeness."

"No," Rufus replied, laughing. "I suppose not. Kadaj…I want to-thank you, Kadaj. That was amazing."

"You're welcome, O Fearless Leader," Kadaj answered mockingly, giggling. "Oh, may I call you that? I think it suits you, really." Smiling, he got up from his kneeling position, and placed himself in Rufus's lap, draping his legs over the side of the chair. Rufus gingerly brought an arm around Kadaj's back to support him, relishing the texture of the leather suit beneath his fingertips_. I'd like to unzip that suit...and watch Kadaj step out of it…_

Kadaj reached his arms around Rufus's neck, encircling him in an embrace. Rufus could feel hot breath on his cheek, and in his ear. The younger man pressed his fingertips gently into the side of Rufus's face, and turned his head to face him. Kadaj moved in, kissing Rufus slowly and deeply. The president had no idea how this had even started – and no idea where it was going, but he knew one thing, above all else: he didn't want it to end.

Rufus kissed Kadaj softly, fingers entwined in the silver filaments of his hair. "Kadaj," Rufus whispered, a pleading note in his voice. "Stay with me tonight." He pulled back a bit from Kadaj awaiting his reaction.

"Hmm," Kadaj hummed, apparently considering the request. Grinning wickedly, he bent Rufus's head back slightly, and snaked his tongue inside the president's open mouth, forcefully kissing him, almost as if he were sucking some sort of life force from Rufus's body.

Ending the kiss, lips parting with a resounding smack, Kadaj finally replied.

"_Yes_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes," Kadaj whispered again, kissing Rufus slowly. "I'll stay with you. I can make you forget all your pain, Rufus," he breathed hotly into the president's ear.

"I bet you can," Rufus murmured, as he stroked Kadaj's face. "But I have to ask...why? Why would you do this for me?"

Kadaj frowned for a moment, as he sat back, still in Rufus's lap, apparently turning the question over in his mind. "I don't know, quite frankly," Kadaj admitted. "But I...feel something between us, something I can't explain-do you not feel it?"

"I do," Rufus replied, breathing heavily. "I do feel it." Kissing Kadaj, Rufus's hand wandered up a leather-clad thigh, wanting to feel if Kadaj was as hard as he was. His efforts were dashed, as Kadaj slapped his hand away hastily. "No," Kadaj hissed. "Don't. Don't do that."

"I'm sorry," Rufus apologized, feeling suddenly mortified. _But Kadaj had said yes...hadn't he? _"You can go now, Kadaj...I am sorry if I misinterpreted anything...I thought that you wanted to stay with me."

"But...but I do," Kadaj replied, looking puzzled as he wrapped his arms around Rufus's neck, nuzzling him, and kissing his face. "I _do _want to stay with you. I just...don't want you to touch me. Not yet."

"Oh," Rufus said, sounding somewhat relieved. "I'm glad to hear that, Kadaj," he murmured softly, twining his fingers in Kadaj's hair. "Because I don't want you to go. It hardly seems fair, though," he continued, smiling, "that you can touch me, and I can't touch you."

"Hmm," Kadaj hummed, as he stood up. "Maybe later," he promised, flashing a grin. "Where...where are we going now, Rufus? I'll take us there."

"I have a suite here at Healin...it's adjacent to this office. Let me show you the way." Rufus backed up his wheelchair and turned around, motioning to Kadaj to follow him. "It's this way, just follow me."

"No," Kadaj said, moving behind the wheelchair. "Let me." He gripped the handles of the wheelchair and steered Rufus toward the wheelchair ramp. Rufus was slightly taken aback; he didn't like not being in control of where he was going. Kadaj was…just being polite, wasn't that it? Rufus certainly hoped so. It was hard for him to not be suspicious of everyone; he assumed that the entire Planet had an agenda with him.

"Thank you, Kadaj," Rufus muttered, feeling somewhat embarrassed and self-conscious. _Gaia, I'm not completely helpless!_ thought the president..

"You know," Rufus said stonily, as Kadaj wheeled him towards his suite. "I'm not confined to this chair 24/7. I can get up and move about. I just…tire easily, because of the geostigma. Stop, Kadaj—please, just stop. I want to get out of the chair."

Silently, Kadaj slowed to a halt, feeling slightly hurt by Rufus's outburst. _Is he mad at me? But why? I was only trying to help him…_

Holding onto the arms of the wheelchair to support himself, Rufus stood up a bit shakily, and walked slowly toward the door. "I'm not a cripple," he muttered stubbornly.

"I never said you were," Kadaj replied, a bit sadly. "I was only trying to help you—"

Rufus's expression softened a bit; he reached out a hand, and gently touched his fingertips to Kadaj's face. "I know," he whispered, kissing him softly. "Thank you. I didn't mean to…be such a bitch." Rufus laughed lightly. "I just…do not like feeling helpless."

"I can imagine," Kadaj murmured, tucking his arm into Rufus's, as they walked outside. "But as I told you before," he purred seductively, "I can help take your mind off…"

"Yes," Rufus interrupted, feeling his pulse quicken at what Kadaj was hinting. "Over here," he said, pointing to a bungalow adjacent to the building they had just exited. "This is my home away from home," he told Kadaj, smiling. Reaching into his pocket for a key, Rufus unlocked the door, and held it open for Kadaj. "After you."

Grinning cheekily at Rufus, Kadaj sauntered through the door, looking at his surroundings. "Well, this is very nice," he said snootily, giggling. "You have impeccable taste in décor, sir." No response.

"Sir?" Kadaj quickly glanced behind him, only to see Rufus had fallen over, gripping onto the door frame as he tried to pull himself up. "_Rufus_!" He worriedly ran over to the fallen man, trying to assist him. "Rufus, can you hear me?"

"Yes," Rufus moaned. "I can hear you, I just—my legs gave out. Fuck, I hate this!" he spat angrily.

"Let me get you over to the bed," Kadaj murmured, as he place an arm around Rufus's shoulders. "Come on," he said soothingly, as he helped Rufus to his feet.

"It's through that door," Rufus whispered, pointing. His face had turned a ghastly white underneath his shroud, which had slipped to his shoulders during his fall. "Fucking embarrassed," he muttered.

"Don't be," Kadaj said, walking Rufus over to the huge, king-sized bed, and helping him to lie down. "You should have let me push you in the chair, you know."

"Why, Kadaj?" Rufus demanded, looking up at him. "Why are you still here, helping me? A weakling such as myself." He threw himself back on the nest of pillows, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You are _not _a weakling," Kadaj stated firmly, walking over to the other side of the bed, and laying down next to Rufus. "Your body may have failed you, but you – _you_, Rufus, not your physical trappings – you are the most powerful man in the world. Do you know how incredibly _sexy_ that is, to me? How much that turns me on?" Kadaj ran his hand lightly over Rufus's abdomen, causing the muscles to quiver in anticipation, and buried himself in Rufus's neck, nuzzling and licking the warm flesh there.

"I…I am not what I was, Kadaj," Rufus murmured. "The geostigma…"

"Which, as you may recall," Kadaj interrupted, sneering slightly, "I can cure." _Gods, this man is impossible! _Kadaj thought, feeling frustrated. Yet. And _yet_…there was something about Rufus that made Kadaj stay. Had it been anyone else, Kadaj would've stormed off in a huff. _The leader of the free world_, he thought, as he glanced down at Rufus, smiling curiously at him. _And he seems most willing to allow me to bed him._

Quite the turn on, indeed. Kadaj snuggled into Rufus's side, wrapping an arm around his waist, as he brushed his lips against his neck, teasing the collar of his shirt open with his nose. Rufus moaned as he felt a warm, wet tongue exploring his collarbone, then his Adam's apple.

"Gods, Kadaj," Rufus groaned, running his hands along Kadaj's backside. "_I want you_," he whispered.

"Yessss," Kadaj hissed. He pushed Rufus back on the bed, pinning his shoulders back as he straddled the president's legs. Sitting up slightly, he ran his hands down Rufus's tailored button-up shirt, and began slowly unbuttoning it.

_This is taking too long_, Kadaj thought irritably, scowling. Grasping half of the fabric in each hand, he ripped the shirt apart, causing the buttons to fly everywhere.

Rufus gasped. "That," he said, wryly grinning, "was a very expensive shirt."

"Sorry," Kadaj apologized halfheartedly, smirking. "Oops…"

"Fuck the shirt," Rufus growled, pulling Kadaj down to him, and kissing him. _Gods, your eyes, Kadaj…just like his…just like Sephiroth's. _It hadn't been that long ago – a few years, really – that Sephiroth was the one sharing a bed with Rufus.

_Kadaj is not Sephiroth_, Rufus warned himself. _Don't think it'll be the same that he'll serve as a replacement._

"I won't do that," Rufus muttered aloud, grinding up into Kadaj.

"Won't do what?" Kadaj murmured in inquiry, snaking a hand behind Rufus, and squeezing his ass.

"I won't," Rufus replied, recovering, "let you go tonight."

"Oh, you won't?" Kadaj countered, lowering his mouth to an exposed nipple. "Nor will I." He grazed his teeth over the pert nipple, and bit down viciously, causing Rufus to cry out.

"Gods, Kadaj!" Rufus snapped. "No blood, please. Not _yet_, anyway," he said teasingly.

"I'm just getting carried away, aren't I?" Kadaj said playfully, shoving a hand into Rufus's pants. "And so are you, my pet," he quipped. "Ready again so soon?" Kadaj slowly stroked the hard flesh hidden within the expensive pants.

"I'm always ready," Rufus declared confidently, smirking. "Enough foreplay, Kadaj," he growled. "Let's _fuck_."

Flashing an almost feral grin at Rufus, Kadaj deftly unbuttoned the man's pants and slid them off, discarding them by the foot of the bed. "So authoritative," he purred. "I _like_ that." Kadaj suddenly sprung from the bed, and sprinted over to the light switch on the wall, dimming the lights until they were almost completely out.

"What's with this?" Rufus demanded. "I want to see you, Kadaj."

"You'll be able to _see_ me, Rufus," Kadaj replied mockingly. "I didn't turn them _all_ the way off."

"Hmpf," Rufus grunted, pouting, as he sat up in a kneeling position.

"Come to me," he whispered extending his hand. Kadaj knelt facing Rufus, and kissed him deeply, sliding the loose shirt off of Rufus.

Kadaj licked his lips at the sight before him, of a fully nude Rufus, as he began to unzip his leather suit. "Delectable, Rufus," he murmured, hot breath steaming against the president's cheek. "You are truly delectable."

"And you as well," Rufus replied, emitting a low growl. He grabbed Kadaj by the hips, and pressed his bare chest against his, reveling in the feel of skin on skin. Rufus's hand wandered lower, as he fondled Kadaj's crotch. "Holy Shiva," he said breathlessly, clearly impressed.

Kadaj quickly moved, backing away from Rufus's hand, and grinning impishly. "I bet you want that inside you, don't you, Rufus," he teased.

Rufus chuckled, as he lay back on the nest of pillows on the bed. "I wouldn't mind it one bit," he replied, grinning.

"Fuck me _now_, Kadaj," Rufus commanded, smirking. "That's an _order_."

"Aye aye, sir," Kadaj answering, giving a mock salute. Moving himself downward, Kadaj snaked his hand up Rufus's thigh, and hesitated only a moment before plunging a finger into Rufus's ass. The president gasped, parting his legs, as Kadaj added a second finger, then a third.

"Lube?" Kadaj queried. Rufus nodded in acknowledgement of the question. "In the end table. Top drawer."

"Okay." Kadaj quickly retrieved the tube, and squirted a bit of the substance on his fingers, slicking up Rufus's taut opening with it.

"I want to see you, Kadaj," Rufus demanded, impatiently. "Take off your pants," he barked.

"You'll see me – and _feel_ me – soon enough," Kadaj teased. He hovered over Rufus, grabbing both wrists. "Turn over," he ordered Rufus, forcing the man to flip over.

"Wait a minute, I—" Rufus began, as Kadaj forced the man in to a kneeling position. He slicked himself with additional lube, and eased himself into Rufus, exhaling as he did so.

"Sweet fucking Shiva," Rufus groaned, as he felt Kadaj's length fill him. He then felt Kadaj leaning over his back, silver hair hanging down slightly and tickling Rufus's back. Kadaj growled and bit Rufus's shoulder, as he increased his thrusts, practically driving Rufus's skull into the headboard.

"Shit," grunted Kadaj. He grabbed Rufus's hips as he slammed into the president, brushing his prostate.

"Fuck," Rufus shouted, as he wrapped a fist around his cock, stroking it feverishly.

Suddenly, Kadaj slowed his motions, and, feeling himself beginning to go slack, pulled out of Rufus. The president whipped his head around to regard him. "What's going on?" he asked quietly. "Something…wrong?"

"Nothing," Kadaj replied distractedly, as he searched around for his pants. "Where are they?" he muttered.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here!" Rufus yelled, furious. "I wasn't done! You weren't done! If nothing's wrong, then tell me why you're looking for your goddamned pants!"

"It's…nothing!" Kadaj stammered, as he saw Rufus squinting at him in the darkness. He quickly grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his crotch, obscuring it from Rufus's view.

But, Rufus saw –saw that Kadaj was trying to hide something, at any rate. "Give me that," he hissed, grabbing for the pillow. Kadaj swatted his hand away, and misjudging – fell off of the bed onto the floor. Rufus saw his opening, and pounced, straddling Kadaj, as he pinned the man's wrists over his head.

"What," Rufus hissed furiously, "in the _fuck_ is going on, here!"

"Hmpf!" Kadaj snorted derisively. "Go ahead and look. They all do in the end, all of them," he said sourly.

"Look…at what?" Rufus inquired, clearly not getting it. Kadaj sighed impatiently and struggled against Rufus, finally freeing one hand from Rufus's grip. "At this," he said, pointing at his crotch. "At _me_."

Rufus sat back on his heels, and, still squinting in the semi-darkness, moved his face closer towards Kadaj's pelvis. He saw first of all, the enormous cock – now a bit flaccid, and then…nothing. No testicles, only a huge penis.

"Where are…your balls?" Rufus asked awkwardly.

"My balls," Kadaj echoed bitterly. "Ha! Well, you see, my dear president , I am sort of _lacking_ those appendages."

"I don't _have_ _any_," Kadaj continued. "Can I be any plainer? Do you want to know what I have instead?" Rufus nodded silently, unable to speak.

"I have," Kadaj explained, as he grabbed Rufus's hand, and shoved it into his crotch, "—a _vagina_."

A look of horror and fascination spread over Rufus's face, as realization came to him. "You…you're….both?" he said dumbly, slowly withdrawing his hand.

"Yes," Kadaj said sharply, tears running down his face. "I'm a hermaphrodite. A _freak_. I tried to hide it from you, from everyone…but I'm tired of hiding, I'm just…so tired!" Kadaj sank to his knees and wept bitterly, as an astonished Rufus looked on.

_I don't even know what…what to make of this_, Rufus thought. _There was a time…when I would have gotten so angry, I would have thrown Kadaj out of here, without his clothes, for deceiving me._

_But one can hardly blame him for doing so. _For once in his life – Rufus decided to take the high road, and offered his hand to Kadaj.

"Kadaj," he said softly. "You're not a freak. Please, come and sit with me. We can…talk, if you want. Or not. But I want you to calm down. I still want you to stay, please." As much as Rufus tried to deny it to himself, the thought of bedding a hermaphrodite was beginning to excite him. For now, though, he thought it would be a rather nice gesture to comfort the distraught Kadaj_. I'll have him back in my bed in no time_, Rufus thought, smirking confidently.

Kadaj stopped weeping briefly, as he digested Rufus's words. "You…you don't hate me? For lying to you? I've had to lie to everyone about this. Everyone!"

"Well, you don't have to lie anymore, Kadaj," Rufus replied. "Not to me."

"Okay then," Kadaj agreed reluctantly, joining Rufus on the bed. They both got underneath the covers, and burrowed beneath the comforter, facing each other.

"So," Kadaj began, laughing bitterly. "What now?"

"Now," Rufus replied, as he brushed Kadaj's bangs out of his eye, "You talk. And I'll listen."

* * *

**Sweartogod, I was singing "The Crying Game" as I wrote this. XD**

**So! Surprise, Rufus, those aren't balls, it's a mangina. o_O And why's Rufus being so nice? Probably he just wants to get it on with a hermaphrodite. Yeah, that sounds like old Rufus.**

**Poor little Kadaj. Aww. I'm sure that Rufus will kiss and make it all better.**

**Next chapter: Rufus, of course, always has an agenda - everyone knows that. But Kadaj might have one he didn't even know about, until... **


	3. Chapter 3

As expected after such a revelation, the room fell completely silent. Rufus lay on the bed, with a broken-down Kadaj cradled in his arms. _He feels like a wounded little bird or something_, Rufus mused, as he gently stroked Kadaj's tear-stained cheeks. The younger man had wept bitterly, and collapsed on the bed, emotionally spent, after revealing his secret to Rufus. Uncharacteristically, Rufus decided to offer whatever comfort he could.

Suddenly, a broken sob from Kadaj cracked the relative silence of the bedroom. "Why," he croaked. "Why, Rufus? Why are you…being so kind to me?" Kadaj snuffled sloppily into Rufus's naked shoulder, causing him to grimace slightly. He drew the bedcovers around both himself and Kadaj, and sighed. Rufus didn't really know how to answer Kadaj's question. Why, indeed…why was he offering Kadaj comfort, and understanding?

_Intrigue_, Rufus told himself. _You're intrigued…by the prospect of making love to a hermaphrodite._ He smirked as he absently stroked his fingers through Kadaj's hair. _He's waiting for an answer, still_, Rufus thought, as he desperately scrambled to formulate something…something that wouldn't sound offensive, or self-serving. _So fragile, this one_, Rufus mused.

Sighing, Rufus opened his mouth to speak. "Kadaj," he drawled, stretching the name out on his tongue. He loved how it felt, saying that name. _Odd, that_. "I know…you have no reason to trust me, given my reputation for fucking over the entire planet." He laughed bitterly. "No more than I have any reason to trust you, really," Rufus continued. "We don't know each other very well, do we? And you, well…you probably know me by reputation alone. Much of which, is filled with speculation and lies." Rufus sighed again, and leaned back on the pillows, staring up at the ceiling as he went on.

"I have a lot to atone for, Kadaj," Rufus murmured thoughtfully. "So many people…Gaia itself…all have suffered, because of me…and my father…"

"Don't," Kadaj suddenly interrupted. "Don't…berate yourself so much. The mere fact that you're aware of the need to atone…well, that means something, does it not?"

"I suppose," Rufus replied, dubiously. "Tell me this, Kadaj," he continued, smirking, "why are _you_ being so kind to _me_? Is it simply because you want my help?"

"That's not the _only_ reason," Kadaj replied, insistenly. "I'll admit that I – and my brothers – we do need your help. But…there's something else. I feel…drawn to you, Rufus," he whispered, raising his head to gaze into Rufus's steely eyes.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel it too," Rufus admitted_. Lust? Is it simple lust…laced with a bit of curiosity? _

**Kadaj, can you hear me? It's Mother. Do not acknowledge me out loud…I do not wish for ShinRa to know that you're communicating with me. Do you understand?**

_Yes, Mother…I can hear you. I'm so happy to hear your voice! What…where are you? I'm so worried, as are my brothers…_

**I know, Kadaj. I feel your concern, your worry…thank you. You are a good son, a special son. Soon you will realize just how special. Listen to me-ShinRa is waiting for you to reply to him; I need for you to seduce him, Kadaj. Just keep doing what you are doing…I will give further instructions later. Rufus ShinRa is a vital part of our plan to take back the Planet.**

_As you wish, Mother. I will do your bidding, as always…._

"Rufus," Kadaj whispered, as he came back to reality. "Kiss me again," he purred, slinking his arm around Rufus's waist, running long fingers up his spine, causing the president to shiver. _Must do this carefully_, Kadaj reasoned. _I…kind of messed up earlier, but it's not too late to get things back on track._ His eyes narrowed, almost evilly, as he wondered just how Mother planned to use Rufus ShinRa as a pawn. _What have you got in store for us, Mother? I am dying to know…_

Ignorant of what had transpired between Kadaj and Jenova, and completely controlled by his libido anyway, Rufus responded to Kadaj's request, cupping the back of his head, as he pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Rufus's hands wandered around to Kadaj's backside, pulling him in tighter, as the kisses grew more heated and insistent. Kadaj responded by hooking a leg over Rufus's, grinding against his hip. "Rufus," Kadaj said huskily, "I want you…badly…"

The president raised an eyebrow in surprise. This was almost an about face from the situation ten minutes ago, when Kadaj had been _hiding_ from him, for Gaia's sake. Rufus was feeling a bit suspicious over Kadaj's sudden change in mood.

"Why…and not that I'm complaining, Kadaj, just curious," Rufus began, "why…are you so eager now, when just a few minutes ago, you seemed as if you were about to run out of here?"

**Keep at it, Kadaj…apologize, explain, move on. He must believe that you are sincere.**

_I will, Mother. What…what else to I need to do?_

**Kadaj, listen closely, and do not show any reaction for what I am about to tell you. You must get ShinRa back into bed; he is to impregnate you.**

_Mother? You mean I can…that I am able to…bear children? How is that possible?_

**Yes, Kadaj, you are. You have a complete female reproductive system inside of you, and you are fertile right now. This is what I meant when I said how special you are. You will give birth to one greater than Sephiroth, my son. **

_Oh Mother…what an honor! I will do my best to seduce the president… _

**You must not fail, Kadaj. This must happen tonight. Should ShinRa ask, lie to him; tell him you are unable to bear children, that you are infertile. Tell him whatever you must, to get him to have intercourse with you.**

_Yes. Of course I will, Mother, yes._

"I'm sorry for that, Rufus," Kadaj said apologetically, smirking as he wrapped his slim fingers around Rufus's shaft. "Please understand…it took a lot for me to reveal my true self to you. I've not had an easy life, being what I am."

Suddenly, Rufus felt a bit sheepish for being so suspicious of Kadaj. _Of course he'd want to bolt_, Rufus mused. _Who wouldn't want to, harboring a secret such as that._

"I think I understand, Kadaj," Rufus murmured, gasping as Kadaj gently stroked his shaft. "I…well, very few people know the real me as well. I know it's not entirely the same, but I can empathize…oh gods, Kadaj…" he groaned, as Kadaj's fingers and hand worked their magic, stroking his penis.

Abruptly, Kadaj let go of Rufus's cock, and pinched a pert nipple as he teased Rufus's lips with his tongue. "Make love to me, Rufus," Kadaj begged. "I want you…inside of me. I've never…had a man inside of me before, not like that…" The lie came easily, but Mother did say, to use any means necessary to lure Rufus into bed.

Rufus couldn't hide the smile that erupted on his face. "Really," he said thoughtfully, gazing at Kadaj. "So…technically…you're a virgin?"

"Yes," Kadaj lied. "Gods, Rufus, I want you _now_. Please."

"Okay," Rufus replied, smirking. "Let's get you out of these…things, first. He began unzipping Kadaj's leather suit, that was hanging off of him loosely, as it was partially unzipped; then, eased the long, slim legs out of the pants. "No underwear for you either, I see," Rufus murmured, smiling, as he flipped Kadaj over on his back.

"No," Kadaj replied, smirking. "I just don't know whether to buy boxers…or cute panties, so I said to hell with it." Both men burst out laughing, as Rufus finished undressing Kadaj. "You are quite funny, you know," Rufus whispered, as he impulsively licked Kadaj's inner thigh. "I rather like you, Kadaj…"

"Oh gods," Kadaj moaned, bending his legs up, and spreading them wider to accommodate Rufus. "Stop _teasing_ me, damn it!"

"I want to taste you first," Rufus whispered, as his long tongue darted inside Kadaj, lapping and probing as he brought the younger man to the first wave of an orgasm.

"Fuck, Rufus," Kadaj cursed, moaning pleasurably, wrapping his legs around Rufus's shoulders. "You're killing me, damn you…"

Rufus paused, grinning, as his breath teased Kadaj's phallus. "Are you telling me you're not enjoying this, Kadaj? Your body tells me otherwise…"

"I…I am enjoying it," Kadaj murmured, fisting the sheets and moaning as Rufus began licking his shaft. "Gods, am I ever enjoying this," he groaned. "I want you…inside of me, though…oh gods!"

"Okay then," Rufus replied, moving his body up against Kadaj's, his cock teasing the silver-hair's entrance. A thought suddenly occurred to Rufus; frowning, he gazed thoughtfully at Kadaj.

"Before we…go any further, Kadaj, I need to know…can you…can you get pregnant?" Rufus asked worriedly.

"No," Kadaj replied, lying outright. "I cannot…bear children. I do not have the necessary reproductive system, Rufus; I am incomplete."

"Shh, don't think that way," Rufus whispered, stroking Kadaj's silver bangs out of his eyes. "You are every bit as complete as I am. Are you ready for me now?" Rufus asked, as he pressed his body against Kadaj's.

"Yes, damn you," Kadaj replied, grinning. "I've been ready for this since I went down on you. I just…wasn't sure if it could happen, for us."

"It can, and it will," Rufus muttered, as he thrust into Kadaj. "Holy Shiva," he whispered. "So tight, and warm…gods, Kadaj, you…you feel incredible."

Kadaj gasped aloud at the sensation of Rufus's cock stretching him open. It had indeed been quite some time since Kadaj had had been taken in that way; it had never felt quite this pleasurable to Kadaj before, though. Rufus's generous girth felt unexpected, and Kadaj moaned ecstatically at the dual sensations of Rufus's thrusting, along with the constant rubbing against Kadaj's large phallus.

"I believe I have died, and entered the Lifestream," Kadaj muttered, groaning as Rufus pummeled relentlessly into him. "Fuck me, Rufus, oh gods…" For a moment, Kadaj had been so wrapped up in pleasure, he had forgotten the real reason behind seducing Rufus ShinRa_. I must make certain he comes inside of me…otherwise, Mother's plan will fall apart. And I cannot fail her._

"I'm doing just that," Rufus murmured, grasping Kadaj by the shoulder and slamming his cock into him mercilessly. Kadaj rode wave after wave of orgasm, crying out as he wrapped his arms around Rufus's waist.

"Almost there," Rufus said breathlessly, as he felt his balls contract. "Oh fuck it, I'm going to come, Kadaj…"

"Yesss," Kadaj hissed, grabbing Rufus by the ass, making sure he didn't pull out at the last minute. As Rufus groaned, Kadaj also climaxed, as he felt Rufus come inside of him. _Thank gods_, Kadaj thought, a triumphant smile curling around his lips. _Mother will be well pleased…_

Breathing hoarsely, Rufus collapsed on top of Kadaj, sweat pasting their bodies together. "Sweet Kadaj," Rufus murmured. "You made me forget my pain, if only for a moment."

Kadaj smiled up at Rufus, fingers brushing his blond hair out of his eyes. "Remember, I can cure your geostigma," he purred. "Shall we get cleaned up, and…tend to that next?"

**You have done well, my son. So proud of you. You will begin to feel…sensations, very soon, as the egg is fertilized. It will occur much more rapidly than it does in humans**.

_Oh Mother, I am so happy. So it did work, you are certain? Oh…I feel it now! _Kadaj lay back on the bed, as he felt some odd sensations within his lower abdomen; it was a tickling feeling, as if something was bubbling gently from within.

**Fertilization…cell division…then implantation. All will occur quite rapidly. Within a week's time, your pregnancy will be the equivalent of one month, in a human time span.**

_I will be a mother, Mother. Oh Gaia, I may cry._

**Hormones, Kadaj. Do not let them get the better of you. Now, attend to ShinRa. I suppose the least we can do for your sperm donor, is to cure his geostigma.**

_What…what do I tell him, once he realizes I lied to him?_

**Tell him you did not know. Tell him…that Hojo tested you, and told you these things, that you were barren. Tell him anything to get him to believe you are an innocent. You…care for him, don't you, my son?**

_I don't know, Mother. I think so? I am…confused. I feel something for him though, yes._

**He is smitten with you, Kadaj. I daresay, the man might even be falling in love with you. Do what you must to encourage this. We must get ShinRa to believe you are on his side.**

_In love? With me? Oh gods. And…I lied to him…I know I had to Mother, but oh…_

For the first time in his life, Kadaj felt regret, and guilt, over deceiving someone.

_What...what is happening to me? _Kadaj wondered, feeling bewildered as Rufus curled up next to him, laying his head in the curve of Kadaj's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: So...I'm not sure how this happened, but all of a sudden, I've given Kadaj a bit of a conscience! Hehe. I've been watching V a fair bit lately (really good if you haven't seen it yet!), and I think that's sticking in my head as I write out this MPREG storyline.**

**Stay tuned! Chapter 4: Kadaj gets Rufus on the Maury show, and makes him take a paternity test. Um...KIDDING. That'd be fucking funny, though. XD**  
**Seriously, though, there will be a few more chapters...story is far from over!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kadaj will continue to be more OOC in the coming chapters, and to a lesser degree, Rufus as well…just an FYI.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Lemons, language**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

When dawn broke, Kadaj awoke to find himself curled into Rufus's side; the president was still sound asleep. Kadaj curled himself into a ball, and burrowed closer underneath Rufus's arm, which was cradling him. He sighed contentedly - this caught him by surprise. Being with Rufus was not quite what Kadaj had expected. He knew the president, by reputation, at least, was known to be ruthless. Rumors about Rufus's sexual conquests had been flying around for years, and Kadaj had to admit, some of this aura of sexual intrigue is what had drawn him to the president in the first place.

But was there something beyond that? Beyond curiosity, lust, and a hell of a good lay? _I feel...secure. Safe_, Kadaj mused thoughtfully.

_Loved. _

Loved? By Rufus Shinra? Was such a thing even possible? Kadaj's thoughts were interrupted by a faint buzzing in his ears, that grew louder and louder, until he was unable to ignore it any longer. _It's Mother again…_

**Kadaj...you care too deeply. Do not lose focus of our plan, my son. Be careful.**

_I know, Mother, I know. It's just that...other than my brothers, nobody has ever shown me kindness, or understanding..._

**Do not mistake pity for kindness and love, Kadaj. I cannot tell what ShinRa is up to; but I know the man's character well enough to know, he never does anything that has no direct benefit to himself, or his company. Remember that.**

_I believe he is as sincere as I am, Mother. Which is to say...he may be hiding something, yes. But I do believe Rufus cares for me._

**He seems to, but you should not be so trusting. **

**And now, Kadaj, you must keep up the facade. Soon, you will begin to show signs of pregnancy; it is important that you make Rufus believe you are just as surprised as he is. Let his medical staff run tests on you, as I'm sure they will. Be compliant - let him see that you are more than willing to cooperate. **

_I will, Mother. But what if...what if he suggests...termination?_

**Obviously, you must tell him no. That it is not an option. Tell him...that this child is a miracle. And indeed it is. Convince him that you want him involved in the child's life. Even though that, too, will be a façade.**

_What do you mean, Mother? Façade? How?_

**Once we have gotten everything we need from Rufus…he will be eliminated. This is why, Kadaj, you must not let yourself get too attached. Rather, let him form an attachment to you – nuture it however you must, but do not fall in love with him. Such a thing is not possible…surely you must realize that?**

_I…understand, Mother. Of course. What is it that we need from Rufus? Besides…fathering my child, that is._

**We will need ShinRa's medical resources to monitor you…and the baby, throughout the pregnancy, Kadaj. The pregnancy may be difficult on you. Childbirth…may very well kill you. I hope it does not, of course, but we need to prepare for that eventuality.**

_I…I may die, Mother? No…please, no…_

**Kadaj. Listen to me…remain calm. I did not mean to upset you so, but you need to be aware of all outcomes. There are many unknown variables here; never before has one who is primarily male, birthed a child as you will.**

_I…see, Mother. I understand. I do not wish to die, but…I guess it is wise to be prepared. Will…will my brothers look after the child, if anything…should happen to me?_

**Yes, my son. That is the plan. I will speak with your brothers now, individually, and fill them in. When you see them next, please let them know whatever progress you make with ShinRa.**

_I shall do that, Mother. Rufus is waking…I must talk to him now._

**Of course. Do your best…I shall be in touch again soon.**

****

**

* * *

**

It was brightly overcast outside; the light filtering through the skylight woke Rufus from a sound sleep. Groaning as he stirred, it took him but a moment to register who the warm body curled into his shoulder belonged to. He smiled, remembering the evening before. "Kadaj," he murmured, lips grazing his silver-haired head. "Morning…"

"Mmm," Kadaj grunted in reply, feigning sleep. "Good morning, love." He froze as the words left his lips, and he wondered where the sentiment had come from; how could he have been so careless, as to let it slip out? _Gods, what am I thinking?_ Kadaj fretted. _Mother told me to be careful._

Rufus smiled easily as he heard the endearment pass from Kadaj's lips, then froze just as Kadaj did, as the meaning of it registered. He had no idea how to respond; how did he feel, exactly, about his brand new lover? The president wasn't exactly sure. Hoping to avoid the topic, or having to respond in kind, he murmured into Kadaj's hair what he hoped sounded like sweet nothings.

"Kadaj," Rufus purred, running his hand up the sleek and lithe back. "So glad you spent the night," he whispered, ghosting his lips over Kadaj's forehead. "Will I…see you again?" Rufus asked hopefully.

_Hah, you have no idea how much more you'll be seeing me, Rufus_, Kadaj thought, smirking. Aloud, he told Rufus, "Of course, Rufus…last night was…incredible. It meant a lot to me, your acceptance of me…just as I am."

_I'm falling for him. Gods help me, I'm falling for him_, Rufus thought. "Of course," Rufus murmured. "I know all too well…how painful it is, to feel ostracized." Sighing, Rufus pulled Kadaj closer, cradling the silver-haired head onto his chest. "I've felt that way for much of my life."

Kadaj raised his slightly, regarding Rufus curiously. He was the most powerful man in the world, and he felt…alone? Different? _Who knew_, Kadaj mused thoughtfully, _that I'd ever find common ground with Rufus ShinRa. _Guilt crept into his thoughts, as Kadaj began to feel shameful for his deception of Rufus, using him to be impregnated. _It's all for Mother's plan_, he reasoned. _I'm doing this for her…and for my brothers._

"I'm sorry," Kadaj whispered sadly, kissing Rufus along his collarbone.

"Sorry for what, Kadaj?" Rufus inquired. "My…loneliness, my solitude…it's certainly not because of you."

"I am just…sorry you've felt that way, that's all," Kadaj explained hastily. _And I'm sorry that I will have to betray you. _He felt his stomach suddenly do a flip, and sat up suddenly, alarmed, as Rufus looked on with some concern. Bile gurgled in his esophagus, as Kadaj felt last night's dinner travel upward through his stomach. "Oh gods," he moaned, throwing off the covers as he dashed to the bathroom adjoining the bedroom. Kadaj knelt down by the toilet, and vomited forcefully into the bowl. He then closed the lid, resting his head on the cool porcelain; as he knelt there, he heard Rufus's footsteps behind him.

"Kadaj!" Rufus called, kneeling next to him, as he smoothed Kadaj's hair from his face with his hand. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know," Kadaj replied uneasily, looking up at Rufus gratefully. _Oh no, I know what this is, all right. Morning sickness…already…oh gods…_

"Perhaps it was something you ate," Rufus commented, helping Kadaj to his feet. Kadaj quickly splashed his face with water, and, locating mouthwash on the vanity, swished some around his mouth and spat it out. _Horrid_, he thought, with disdain. _I can't imagine going through this for months on end…thank Gaia my pregnancy will be accelerated._

"Come back to bed, Kadaj," Rufus commanded. "I'll bring you some tea and biscuits. Let me take care of you."

"No, Rufus, you're not well," Kadaj protested. "Your geostigma…gods, how could I forget? I can cure you, Rufus…please let me do this," he pleaded, as he followed Rufus back into the bedroom.

"All right," Rufus replied, smiling, as he lay back down on the bed, groaning slightly. "I suppose I can let you do that for me. But then," he warned, "you _will_ let me care for you, Kadaj."

"Okay," Kadaj replied with a grin. "You're…too good to me, Rufus," he said with a sad look. "I need my materia to do this…just a second." Kadaj went over to his pile of clothing, discarded the evening before, and located his armlet. He put it on his bare arm, then rifled through his messenger bag, looking for his materia. "Found ya!" Kadaj chirped, inserting the pale green orb into his armlet. Clad only in sleep pants borrowed from Rufus, Kadaj's arm looked thin and graceful within the bulky metal armlet.

"Ready?" he asked Rufus, as he sat above him and straddled his hips. "Yes," Rufus replied briefly, nodding once. "Please. Proceed."

_It's the least I can do for you, Rufus_, Kadaj thought sadly. _I'm so sorry. _Leaning over Rufus, Kadaj extended his left arm – the one wearing the armlet – and furrowed his brows in concentration. A greenish-white light slowly began to emanate from Kadaj's arm; the glow spread, and Rufus gasped as he felt the healing powers of the materia start to affect him. "It's working," he whispered in wonderment. "Oh Gaia, it's working, I can feel it…"

"Good," Kadaj purred, encouraged by the response. "Almost done…not much longer…" After a few minutes, Kadaj withdrew his arm, and the materia ceased its unearthly glow. Rufus stretched and groaned as he sat up, his eyes opening rapidly.

"I'm healed, Kadaj," Rufus said, pulling Kadaj onto him and kissing him roughly. "Thank you, Kadaj, thank you…" The president kissed the younger man's forehead gratefully. He felt his groin stir as Kadaj ground lightly against him as he shifted.

Rufus's cell phone suddenly rang; he chose to ignore it. "Whoever it is, can leave a message. I want you, Kadaj," he growled. "I want you _now_."

"Feeling better, are we?" Kadaj teased. "Remember…when you asked if you'd be seeing me again?" he asked coyly.

"I remember," Rufus replied, regarding Kadaj curiously. "Why?"

"Well," Kadaj continued, snaking his tongue between Rufus's lips, and kissing him hungrily, "you'll find you won't be able to get rid of me very easily." _And you don't know the half of it…not yet._

"Good," Rufus said, grinning wickedly. "I quite like having you around. Now," he ordered, sitting up, as he flipped himself over, moving his body above Kadaj's. "On all fours, Kadaj…I want to take you like this. Just like this," he whispered, as he observed Kadaj shifting into position and eagerly obeying his commands. "Gods, Kadaj," he murmured, as he slid his hands over Kadaj's firm young ass, and carefully slid the sleep pants off. "You are beautiful, you know that?"

"Nobody's ever called me that before," Kadaj replied sadly. "Thank you…Rufus."

"Anyone who can't see what I can see, is a damned fool," Rufus grumbled. "You are beautiful, and don't you forget it." He sat up, half-kneeling, as he positioned his stiff cock near Kadaj's vaginal opening.

"Up the ass," Kadaj whispered, glancing back at Rufus. "Please," he pleaded, practically whimpering. "I want to feel you…in there, please."

"As you wish," Rufus replied, with a knowing grin. He fished underneath the pillows, for the bottle of lube that had been discarded from the night before. Quickly slicking himself up, he carefully repositioned himself, this time teasing Kadaj's tight hole with the head of his shaft. "I'm ready, Kadaj," he whispered.

"Then _do it_ already, Rufus," Kadaj hissed, grinning as he glanced back at Rufus. "I want to feel you…want you to make me cry your name out, and collapse from weakness when we're done."

That was really all the encouragement Rufus needed. "You asked for it, Kadaj," he teased, as he slammed into the smaller man. "Oh gods, Rufus!" Kadaj cried out, as his prostate was teased by the president's cock. "I can't….I can't…" Kadaj babbled, as he trembled underneath Rufus's thrusts, his knees shaking, and threatening to give.

"Allow me," Rufus purred huskily into Kadaj's ear, reaching a hand around Kadaj's torso, helping to steady him. Kadaj laid himself nearly flat, reaching his hands upward to grip the bars on the headboard. Casting a backward glance at Rufus, teeth bared in a feral grin, Kadaj bucked back against Rufus's invading cock, and snarled. "Pummel me, _sir_," he said in a sultry, mocking tone.

Rufus had never been more turned on in his life. "You fucking asked for it, you little minx," he roared, as he pounded into Kadaj's ass. The president's hand wandered over Kadaj's slim hips, and brushed against the phallus, jutting out. "How careless of me," Rufus whispered, as he slowed his thrusts slightly. "This needs some attending to, as well." Rufus gripped the phallus in his right hand as he picked up his pace once again, thrusting into Kadaj. Kadaj moaned ecstatically at the dual sensations; the minute Rufus started stroking him, he nearly saw stars. Feeling his legs tremble and weaken again, Kadaj gripped the headboard tightly, trying to regain some semblance of control. The effort was futile, as he was nearing his climax, he felt his legs shaking uncontrollably; and, if the buildup had been any indication, the orgasm itself was sure to be mind-blowing.

"Oh gods, Rufus…I'm right there, gods…I'm coming!" Kadaj cried, moaning. He felt Rufus tensing within him, then felt both of the president's arms encircle his torso tightly. "As…am…I," Rufus muttered, groaning as he felt the sweet release of orgasm. "Oh gods," he whispered, as he slowly and reluctantly withdrew from Kadaj.

"What…what in the hell was that?" Rufus asked, feeling somewhat bewildered, as he lay back down on the bed. "I've never…never had sex quite like _that_," he commented, chuckling. "That was something else."

"Nor have I," Kadaj replied breathlessly, still panting, as his pulse rate came down. He linked hands with Rufus, studying the thin, elegant looking fingers as he did so. "We seem to be well suited to each other, don't we?"

"We do," Rufus agreed. He frowned suddenly, as if he just remembered something unpleasant. "Kadaj," he began. "I have…things to attend to today. Board meetings, and I have to meet with my Turks…" He knew that Tseng and his group were likely stationed somewhere nearby, monitoring the president's safety; Rufus could always rely on them for their discretion, any time he brought home someone to keep his bed warm for an evening.

_This is more than just…a casual fling, though_, Rufus sensed. _It goes against all sensibility…I know Kadaj is connected somehow to Jenova, and Sephiroth…I do not know how, and one would think that realization alone would be enough to make me stay away._

_But I can't stay away. I'm falling for him, gods help me, but I am…_

"I wish I could stay as well," Kadaj murmured, snuggling into Rufus's shoulder. "But…I have to meet with my brothers. What shall I tell them? About…helping us find Mother, that is."

Rufus sighed. He didn't want to lie to Kadaj, he really didn't – but the president knew that his lover, as well as his brothers, were all somehow related to Jenova. To assist Kadaj in reuniting him with the calamity from the skies…could result in a disaster of epic proportions.

The president decided self-preservation was best, and put Kadaj off yet again…gently. "As we discussed yesterday, Kadaj," he said steadily, "my team has been searching for Jenova's remains for well over a year, to no avail. It's…quite simply, a waste of ShinRa's resources right now. I'm sorry."

Kadaj sighed dejectedly, giving Rufus his best pouty face. "I wish you could do something, Rufus. We…need our mother. Growing up without a mother's love…it has been hard."

"I grew up without a mother too," Rufus said, his voice hardening. "I know how hard it is." Wishing to change the subject, he asked Kadaj, "How is your stomach feeling now?"

"My stomach?" Kadaj echoed cluelessly, momentarily forgetting his earlier bout of morning sickness. "Oh…that," he replied. "It's fine now. I'm sure it was only something I ate that disagreed with me."

"Good," Rufus replied, kissing the top of Kadaj's head, as he got up from the bed. "Let's shower…then I'm afraid we'll have to part ways, if only for a few hours. Will you come to my penthouse later tonight?" the president asked hopefully.

Kadaj smiled, kissing Rufus tenderly. "You can count on it," he answered. "I'll be there."

_Now_, Kadaj thought, as he stepped under the hot spray with Rufus, _how shall I break this news to my brothers….that they're going to be uncles?._

_And_, he pondered further, as he glanced almost lovingly at Rufus, who was shutting his eyes as the hot water washed over him, _how do I explain that I think I've fallen in love with the father?_

_Mother must never find out, _Kadaj thought, as he and Rufus soaped each other up in the shower. The buzzing noise was starting again – Kadaj forced himself to concentrate, blocking it out. _No, Mother. I am not letting you into my head right now. There has to be another way, a way to spare Rufus, surely. _Hot tears ran out of Kadaj's eyes, gone unnoticed by Rufus, as the water from the shower cascaded down over them both.

"Oh, Rufus," Kadaj cried with a broken sob. He reached his hand up to caress the porcelain skin of the president's face, fingers playing with his water-slicked blond hair. "Rufus," Kadaj said seriously, kissing the president tenderly on the lips. "I think I'm falling in love with you." _It's not just hormones, damn it_, Kadaj told himself, remembering Jenova's comments to him earlier.

"Kadaj?" Rufus replied, shocked – yet also a bit relieved - at his lover's sudden admission. "Oh, Kadaj," he murmured gratefully, embracing the smaller man and returning the kiss. "I feel much the same…I'm quite taken with you, and I've never felt this way before…about anyone." The two stood there under the hot water, holding each other and not wanting to move, until Rufus finally broke their embrace. "Come," he said, smiling. "Let's dry off, before we use up all the hot water."

* * *

**Next chapter: Kadaj breaks the news to his brothers as the pregnancy progresses; and Rufus breaks the news to his Turks, who decide to do a little more investigating of the remnants on their own.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Very slight canon revision going forward - I'm writing it so that Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz aren't Sephiroth remnants, but failed clones of Sephiroth.

**

* * *

**

Rufus sat through hours of board meetings, after parting ways with Kadaj. His mind was on anything but his business; unusual for Rufus, to think of anything but ShinRa Inc., and coming up with new ways to rake in more gil.

Today, Rufus's mind was on his silver-haired lover. It wasn't until Scarlet barked at him for the third time in a row, that Rufus realized exactly how much his mind had wandered during the finance meeting.

"Sir," Scarlet hissed impatiently. "Your decision?" _Really_, Scarlet thought irritably, frowning_. This is most unlike Rufus, to be so distracted from his business. I wonder just what – or who – might be distracting him._

"Oh, right," Rufus murmured in reply. "Sorry about that, Scarlet. I do believe this merger is a good idea. Let's make it happen, people," he said authoritatively, as he stood up from his chair, signaling the end of the meeting. "Meeting is now adjourned. We'll reconvene in a week; Reeve, Scarlet, I leave the particulars to you."

"Of course, Mr. President," Reeve replied, bowing slightly as he and Scarlet took their leave. Rufus was finally the only one left standing in the board room; as Reeve and Scarlet exited, the president let out a huge breath of air that he had been holding in his lungs. A smile crossed his face as the one person that had invaded his thoughts the entire day, came to mind. _Kadaj_… Rufus wondered how well it had gone for Kadaj, telling his brothers about their relationship. The president frowned momentarily, and pondered, _what is our status anyway? Are we…dating? _

Leaning back in his chair, Rufus grabbed an apple that was sitting on the table near his PDA, and, polishing it briefly on his lapel, took a bite out of it. He chewed slowly, as he ran over the past twenty-four hours in his mind. Just one day prior, Kadaj had been unexpectedly kneeling in front of Rufus's wheelchair, and then...

_And then_, Rufus mused, _things moved at lightning speed_. He shook his head, as if unable to comprehend exactly why things had progressed so quickly between him and Kadaj. He smiled, as he recalled waking up that morning, Kadaj nestled in his arms...as if he had always belonged there.

Rufus took a few more bites of his apple, and threw the core into a nearby wastepaper bin. Sighing, he reached into his pocket for his cell phone, and punched in Tseng's number. Rufus knew that his Turks were probably well aware of what was going on anyways - it was their job to protect the president after all. Still, Rufus thought a courtesy call would be wise. The president also realized, that anyone involved with him romantically, could very well end up being a walking target, just by that association. He figured it would be prudent to assign the Turks to protect Kadaj. _Not that he truly needs protecting, but one never knows_, Rufus mused thoughtfully. _I have made a lot of enemies since I became president..._

"Tseng," the president said, as he heard the head of the Turks pick up the call. "Need to meet with everyone this afternoon, if possible. Three o'clock okay? Good...we'll meet in my office." He hung up the phone as his thoughts once again wandered to Kadaj and his brothers. _I wonder how that is going..._

_

* * *

_

Kadaj paced nervously as he awaited his brothers, back in front of their makeshift home in the Forgotten City, a modest, abandoned Cetra home. _Why am I so...anxious?_ he wondered. _Well...not only am I telling them I'm in love with Rufus, I'm also about to tell them that I'm pregnant. _

_Pregnant_. Kadaj ran his hand over his abdomen - still visibly flat, to any onlooker, but Kadaj felt something - a _tiny _something. A slight bump. The realization that the bump represented a _child_, a child growing inside of him, hit Kadaj like a ton of bricks. He began weeping uncontrollably, yet smiling through his tears.

"Brother?" Yazoo's concerned voice sounded, as Kadaj looked up; he saw Yazoo and Loz approaching, through the thicket of trees at the forest's edge. "Why are you crying, what's wrong?"

"Did ShinRa hurt you?" Loz demanded gruffly, frowning. Loz had always been overly protective of the younger, more delicate-looking Kadaj, even though Kadaj could certainly hold his own in a fight; his slim stature belied his power. Loz was all about brute physical strength, whereas Kadaj was a graceful, yet skilled swordsman. Yazoo differed from both of his siblings, in that he was a sharpshooter.

"No, he didn't hurt me, Loz," Kadaj replied, smiling. "Quite the opposite. Well...I trust that you've both spoken with Mother?" he inquired. "Has she...told you about my condition?"

"Yes, she did," Yazoo answered, smirking. "So, we're to be uncles to the ShinRa brat?" he laughed. Kadaj visibly flinched at the callous remark.

"This child is mine, as well as Rufus's," Kadaj said coldly, narrowing his green eyes at his brothers. "Try to be a little more...sensitive, would you, Yazoo?"

"Sorry, brother," Yazoo murmured. "I didn't realize...you would so quickly form an attachment, to..._it_."

"Please do not refer to _my baby _as an it," Kadaj snapped. "Really, Yazoo!"

"Yeah, Yazoo!" echoed Loz, frowning. "Quit being such a _meanie_." Kadaj laughed at that. "Okay, brothers, you must...forgive me. Mother has explained to me that the pregnancy hormones might make me a little more emotional."

"More than usual?" Loz inquired. "Hah! You always _were _the sensitive one, Kadaj."

"I suppose I am," Kadaj replied, grinning at Loz. "I have something else to share with you, brothers. As Mother may have told you, I am to keep up a relationship with Rufus..."

"Yes, for appearances only," interjected Yazoo.

"Right," echoed Loz. "Just pretending, right?"

"Well...yes," Kadaj said, looking a bit sheepish. "And...no. You see, I've fallen in love with Rufus. I am no longer pretending; my feelings for him are real. I love him."

"No!" Loz bellowed angrily, fighting back tears. "No, you can't do that, Kadaj! We have to kill him, when Mother tells us to do so! We can't go against Mother!"

Kadaj was massaging his temples; the buzzing was starting again, Jenova was trying to get into his thoughts. "_No, Mother! I won't let you in_!" he hissed under his breath. "Loz, please try to understand-" Kadaj pleaded.

"But I _don't _understand!" Loz shouted. "How can you disobey Mother? I won't let you!"

Yazoo was regarding Kadaj curiously. "You...you really _do_ love him, don't you?" he questioned, smirking. "Mother's not going to like _this_." Kadaj grew pale, suddenly realizing that telling his brothers about this, was perhaps not such a great idea after all. His fear quickly turned to anger; how dare his brothers question him, anyway? They were not the ones who had to carry a child to term, a child that could actually kill them during childbirth. Kadaj clenched his fists and set his jaw as he glared at his two brothers standing there.

"Have any of you stopped to wonder," Kadaj spat, "why Mother never told me until now, that I could have children? All my life, I never knew - but her, she _did_. Why did she keep this from me, why!"

"Surely she must have had her reasons, Kadaj," Yazoo replied soothingly. "Brother, please - let's just go have a nice dinner, we'll forget about this-"

"I'm not _finished_," Kadaj said hotly. "Mother had her reasons, all right. Using me as part of her plan to take over this Planet - well, I am not merely a vessel for her progeny! I have feelings too! I'm in love with Rufus, and I'm going to be with him! Don't you two try to stop me, either!" With that, Kadaj turned his back on his brothers and stormed off, a hand cautiously hovering over the handle of his sword...just in case. _I do not want to hurt either one of them_, he thought, scowling, _but if I must defend myself...so be it._

"Kadaj!" Loz roared angrily, as he started to run after the retreating figure. A hand reached up to stop him, as Yazoo grabbed Loz's shoulder, pulling him back.

"Let him go, brother," Yazoo said softly. "For now. We will...deal with it later. We must not upset Kadaj, something could happen to the baby, and that would upset Mother's plans."

"Oh," Loz replied dumbly. "But, we will kill Rufus, won't we? Just like Mother said?"

"I'm sure we will," Yazoo replied distractedly. "And then...we'll have to dispose of Kadaj, if necessary."

"You mean...kill our own brother?" Loz whispered, clearly horrified.

"If Mother deems it necessary, then we must," Yazoo said firmly. "Look, Loz - I don't like it either. But if Kadaj chooses Rufus over us, and Mother - what choice will we have?"

Loz sighed, and kicked at a rock on the ground. "Yeah," he said finally, wiping the corner of his eye with the back of his hand. "I...guess you're right, Yazoo."

* * *

As planned, Rufus met with his Turks in the midafternoon, and as expected - none of them really expressed much surprise when Rufus revealed his news. The one surprise came, however, when Rufus specifically requested that Reno and Rude serve as Kadaj's unofficial bodyguards. "Now, I don't expect you both to follow him 24/7," Rufus explained. "But...I'm sure you're all very well aware that anyone who is close to me...could be a potential target."

"Understood, sir," Tseng replied quietly. Elena looked on warily, as Rude and Reno nodded their acknowledgements. "Of course, sir," Reno interjected. "Wherever you need me and Rude, we'll be there. Except, you won't even _know _we're there, yo," he cracked, smirking.

Rufus chuckled. "I know I can count on your discretion. Thank you all-"

"Oh, sir?" interrupted Tseng. "One more thing. The search for Jenova – we have some new leads. I'd like to meet again and brief you, as soon as possible. I assume you'd like us to continue on this?"

Rufus sighed, and paused for a moment, thinking. "Interesting…very interesting indeed," Rufus continued quietly. "It's been nearly a year, and only now we've got some leads? No, I'm not criticizing anyone's efforts on this, I just find it…curious."

"Indeed it is," Tseng replied. "I'll gather what data I do have, sir—"

"Yes, that's fine, Tseng," Rufus interrupted, waving his hand distractedly. "We can meet tomorrow, I suppose. Thank you all for your efforts…you are all dismissed."

"See you around, sir," Reno murmured, as he exited along with Rude, Tseng, and Elena. He was bristling with curiosity over this Kadaj character, but decided not to bring it up during the meeting. _Might be a better idea if Rude and I just do a little recon work on our own. Nobody knows this guy, really…where he came from, or what—and man, he looks so much like Sephiroth…there's gotta be a connection there somewhere. _

_And I'm going to get to the bottom of it,_ Reno silently vowed, as he lit a cigarette.

* * *

Later that evening, Kadaj went to meet Rufus at his penthouse, in Edge. Apparently the doorman in the building must have been informed of Kadaj's impending arrival, as he opened the door for Kadaj and greeted him without question. "Mr. ShinRa is waiting for you," the doorman informed Kadaj. "He's in penthouse number two."

"Thank you," murmured Kadaj, as he headed toward the bank of elevators, heart starting to pound faster, with the knowledge of what he had to tell Rufus. _Should I...tell him tonight, about the pregnancy?_ he wondered, as he got in the elevator and pressed the button. _Or...should I wait? _He absently ran his hand over his abdomen again, feeling for the slight bump. _Soon I'll be showing...within a matter of weeks, from what Mother said._

_Mother._ Kadaj sighed. It saddened him to know his loyalties had so suddenly shifted; he no longer felt the pull toward Jenova that he had before. _What has changed? _Kadaj pondered. _I no longer feel...anything toward Mother. Only...sadness. And anger, for keeping me in the dark my entire life. She let me live a lie..._

He reached Rufus's penthouse, and was surprised to find the door slightly ajar. "Rufus?" Kadaj called hesitantly, as he entered the suite. Shutting the door softly behind him, Kadaj suddenly looked up as he saw Rufus approaching, barefoot, and clad in a white silk robe. "Hello, gorgeous," Rufus greeted him, smiling. He cupped Kadaj's chin, and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "I've been looking forward to this all day," he murmured. "I couldn't keep my mind off of you during my meetings today, Kadaj. You know, you might be detrimental to my business."

"You've been on my mind all day as well," Kadaj replied, slipping a hand inside Rufus's robe, and gently stroking his back as he kissed him. "I want..."

"Yes," Rufus hissed, interrupting Kadaj. "I want you too." He kissed Kadaj roughly, threading his fingers through the silver hair.

"I was going to say," Kadaj continued, grinning, "that I want something to eat. I'm starving!" _After all, I'm eating for two, now..._

"Oh, sorry about that," Rufus replied, chuckling. "I can have my chef prepare something...how about some seared tuna?"

"That sounds lovely," Kadaj said, as Rufus led him into the living room. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet," Rufus admitted. "But now that you mention food, I'm starting to feel hungry too, so I'll join you for dinner. Have a seat, Kadaj...I'll be back in a moment, I'll just instruct the chef to prepare our dishes."

"Okay," Kadaj replied, taking a seat on the large, leather sectional in the living room. He took a look at his surroundings, and was suitably impressed; it was obvious that Rufus had the place professionally decorated, and no detail had been overlooked. He leaned back on the plush couch, letting out a sigh as he relaxed. _One could get used to this,_ Kadaj thought, with a sly smile.

"That's all set," Rufus said, as he returned to the living room, and sat down in the settee, opposite Kadaj. "Well, you've certainly made yourself comfortable," Rufus teased, as he noticed Kadaj's relaxed form draped lazily over the sofa.

"Oh, sorry," Kadaj replied, grinning. "This is just so damned _comfortble_...I could fall asleep right here."

"You could," Rufus said, as he got up from the settee, and moved over to the couch to join Kadaj. "You could do that, but I think you'd much prefer the bed." He sat down near Kadaj, and cradled his lover's head in his lap, tenderly stroking stray silver hairs out of Kadaj's eyes.

"Are you inviting me for a sleepover, Rufus?" Kadaj asked teasingly.

"Of course," Rufus murmured, pulling Kadaj up in his lap and embracing him, kissing his neck. "You know you can stay here."

"So," Rufus continued, changing the subject. "How did it go with your brothers?"

Sighing sadly, Kadaj replied, "Not very well, I'm afraid. They...objected strenuously. Enough so, where I was glad to have my sword on me, in case I had to defend myself."

"You're kidding!" Rufus exclaimed, shocked. "I can't believe they're that against me...gods. Why would they react that way?"

"It's...a long story, Rufus," Kadaj replied. "I'd like to tell you more...there is so much I have to tell you, too - things about myself that I have only just learned."

Rufus frowned. "This sounds heavy," he said seriously. "We'll talk over dinner...I believe chef has just set our dishes out for us." He cocked an ear toward the dining room, as he heard the gentle clatter of silverware.

"Your chef is very unobtrusive," Kadaj observed, as Rufus led him to his chair at the dining table; as Kadaj took his seat, Rufus pushed the chair in behind him. "Thank you. You are _quite _the gentleman, Rufus," Kadaj commented, smiling.

"I do try," Rufus replied, taking his seat. He unfolded his napkin and placed it in his lap. "Wine?" he queried, grabbing the decanter on the table.

"Sure," Kadaj replied automatically, then froze. _You can't have wine right now...you're pregnant. _"On second thought...maybe not," he said, a bit sheepishly.

"Are you sure? This is a really good chablis," Rufus remarked, as he poured himself a glass. "Oh well. Perhaps later." They both turned their attentions to their meals, Kadaj murmuring appreciatively as he sampled the fish.

"This is delicious," Kadaj remarked. "Your chef did an outstanding job."

"That she did," Rufus replied. "You can tell her yourself some time, I'll introduce you to her. I'm going to be selfish tonight, however, and keep you all to myself."

"Sounds lovely," Kadaj said. "Rufus...can we talk now?"

"Aren't we already?" Rufus replied, with a bemused look about him. "No, seriously...we shall talk. I haven't forgotten. I must say, though," he continued, frowning, "that I'm a bit concerned for your safety, Kadaj - the reaction of your brothers, for one thing, is not quite what I had hoped for."

"Nor I," Kadaj replied, fighting back tears. "It's just that-oh gods, Rufus." He put his head in his hands and sobbed sloppily. "It breaks my heart." Rufus was out of his chair instantly, and put his arms around Kadaj's shoulders, hugging him. "Shh," he whispered soothingly. "It'll be okay. We're in this together, right? Come...let's sit in the living room, if you're done eating?"

"Yes, I'm done," Kadaj sniffled, standing up from his chair. "Thank you...Rufus, you are too good to me...I don't deserve it."

"Of course you deserve it," Rufus retorted. "I love you, Kadaj."

Kadaj burst into hysterical tears, and fell into Rufus's outstretched arms. "Oh gods, Rufus...I love you too. Which is why it kills me...to say what I'm about to say."

Rufus's eyes widened as he sat down on the couch. "This doesn't sound good," he said quietly. "What...is it, that you need to tell me?"

_Out with it_, Kadaj thought. _Rip off the bandage in one movement..._

"Okay," Kadaj continued, composing himself. "I...did not know such a thing was possible, but it seems my mother, Jenova, lied to me, my entire life, about who I was."

"Between your brothers, and your mother," Rufus muttered, "I'm not liking your family very much, Kadaj. Even though I haven't even met them, yet."

"I'm not a fan of any of them right now," Kadaj retorted. "Trust me. I'll tell you what I do know about myself; I'm...not quite human, and I think you've suspected that, haven't you?"

"I...have wondered about your origins, yes," Rufus admitted.

"To put it plainly," Kadaj explained, "I am what Hojo considered a 'failed clone' of Sephiroth."

"_Sephiroth_," Rufus whispered. "I knew it..." It was something Rufus had known all along, really - Kadaj's search for Jenova, which led him to Rufus in the first place, pleading for help...of course Rufus had made the connection, that Kadaj and Jenova and Sephiroth were all somehow related. Yet now that it was confirmed by Kadaj - verbally - everything seemed that much more real to Rufus.

"Yes, well," Kadaj continued. "There is the obvious physical resemblance. And my mother...Jenova...I hate her. I hate her!"

_Thank Gaia_, Rufus thought with relief. "What...did Jenova lie about, Kadaj?"

"About...my ability to have children," Kadaj confessed tearfully. "She had told me it was not possible, that I was barren. But now...now I know that was a lie."

Rufus froze in horror, as Kadaj's words started to register. "And how...how do you know for certain that it was a lie?"

"Because I'm pregnant, Rufus," Kadaj answered, attempting a small, sad smile. "And it's yours...you're the father...you and I, we're having a baby."

"But-but...how? We only - last night -" Rufus stammered, running his hand through his hair, making it stand up wildly. "How in the fuck is this possible!" he shouted.

"Please don't be angry with me," Kadaj pleaded, crying. "I didn't know!" _Well...I didn't know until that day, but I cannot let Rufus find out...that I bedded him with the intention of him impregnating me..._

"I...I don't know what to say. Or what to think, or feel..." Rufus muttered. He turned to Kadaj, and regarded him with a cold stare. "I need to be alone right now," Rufus said stonily. "You may sleep in the guest bedroom. I'll talk to you in the morning." He left the living room without so much as a glance backwards at Kadaj.

Sighing woefully, Kadaj curled up on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest, as he cried himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Rufus tossed and turned for hours after Kadaj's bombshell; a sleepless night was to be expected, after all, following such a revelation. Sighing, the president sat up in bed, and dangled his legs over the side, as he ran his hand through his hair, feeling flustered.

_Perhaps I'd better check on Kadaj_, he thought. _He's probably not getting any sleep either. _Creeping quietly down the hallway, Rufus nudged open the door to the guest bedroom, and frowned when he saw that the bed was unoccupied. _He wouldn't have…left here in the middle of the night, would he?_ Rufus worried. He began to panic, feeling guilty for his cold reaction to the news of Kadaj's pregnancy. _Anyone would have had the same reaction, surely_, Rufus told himself. Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit culpable; if Kadaj had taken off – and, with his brothers making veiled threats against him – Rufus was concerned about his lover's safety.

He wandered out into the darkened living room, and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Kadaj curled up on the couch, sleeping – although it seemed like anything but peaceful slumber. Kadaj twitched and murmured in his sleep, softly crying. It cut Rufus to the bone, to hear Kadaj's pain, even in his dreams. Quietly, Rufus gathered a throw blanket, and carefully draped it over Kadaj's sleeping form. It was as if Kadaj had been touched with a live wire; the minute the blanket touched his flesh, he shot up, and screamed.

"_No! Please, no, don't take my baby_!" Kadaj screamed, sobbing brokenly in his half-lucid state. Alarmed, Rufus wrapped his arms around Kadaj's quivering body. "Shh, Kadaj, it's okay," Rufus murmured, kissing the top of his lover's head. "I'm here, baby, I'm here." Kadaj fell backwards into Rufus's arms, in an exhausted heap. "Oh gods, Rufus," Kadaj cried, sniffling. "I…I had a bad dream."

"I gathered as much," Rufus said dryly. "Why are you out here, though, and not in the guest room?"

"Because," Kadaj replied bitterly, "I felt I had taken enough of your hospitality. I only intended to rest here for a bit, then…leave, hopefully before you even woke up."

"So," Rufus retorted, his suspicions confirmed, "you _were_ going to just leave without a word, weren't you?" He sighed, and frowned at Kadaj. "Honestly, Kadaj," he said firmly. "You need to think ahead a bit. Did you not tell me that your brothers were basically threatening you? Why would you leave here without telling me? I can…protect you from them, at least. Or my Turks can, anyway."

"I thought…" Kadaj replied hesitantly, sitting up and looking Rufus in the eye. "I thought you wanted nothing more to do with me."

"If I wanted nothing more to do with you," Rufus snapped, his eyes flashing angrily, "I wouldn't have offered you the guest bedroom, I would have simply thrown your ass out."

"Wait a minute," Kadaj interrupted, placing a hand on Rufus's arm. "You said your Turks can protect me? What do you mean by that?"

"I've assigned them already," Rufus replied, gently brushing a strand of hair out of Kadaj's eyes with his fingers. "Just…as a precautionary measure. Initially, I did so because of your…involvement with me. Kadaj, you have to understand – being with me can carry a certain risk in itself. I've made a lot of enemies…"

"So you have," Kadaj replied, sighing. "And I've made enemies out of my very own brothers." He laughed ironically. "It seems we are both walking targets, but for varying reasons."

"So we are," Rufus agreed. He paused, carefully weighing his next words. "Kadaj?" he began. "I…I still don't know what to think about…everything. The baby…it's just a lot—to process, to say the least…"

"I know, Rufus," Kadaj replied sadly, leaning back against the couch. "Trust me, I know. Don't you think this has been a bit difficult for _me_ to wrap my mind around? One day, I find love where I least expected it; the next, I find I'm pregnant with his child." He choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry," Rufus whispered, putting an arm around Kadaj's shoulders. "I've been…insensitive."

"No, you haven't, Rufus," Kadaj replied, smiling. "Your reaction was…to be expected, really. You're in shock! As am I. My…head is spinning, not only because we made a child together, but…my pregnancy will be accelerated. I did not get a chance to tell you earlier, when you stormed off…"

"I really _am_ an asshole," Rufus growled, pressing his lips against the back of Kadaj's hand. "Forgive me. But, tell me what you mean by…accelerated?"

"Well, according to Mo—_Jenova_, I mean," Kadaj corrected himself, frowning, "one week of my pregnancy will be equivalent to one month, in a normal human pregnancy."

Rufus gasped, as Kadaj's words registered their meaning with him. "That means the child will be born in…"

"In nine weeks," Kadaj replied, finishing Rufus's sentence for him.

"My gods," Rufus gasped. "Nine weeks until you're full term? Nine weeks until our son…or daughter…is born?"

"Yes," Kadaj said, sighing. "Nine weeks."

"Kadaj," Rufus said, as he stood up suddenly. "Come with me. Let's get some sleep…if we can. There's much more we have to discuss, but I'm exhausted. And I don't want you out here, all alone."

Nodding, Kadaj got up from the couch, and followed Rufus down the hall. "You're right…I am getting sleepy," he said, yawning. "I'll stay in here," he said, as he entered the guest bedroom.

Rufus stopped in his tracks, and spun on his heel. "No," he said quietly, cupping Kadaj's chin, and kissing him lightly. "I want you with me. Please."

Kadaj nodded silently, his eyes brimming with tears. "Of course," he whispered, hardly believing what he was hearing. He followed Rufus into the master suite, and silently sat down on the bed beside him.

"Do you need some pajamas?" Rufus asked Kadaj, suddenly noticing he was still in his day clothes.

"Sure, that'd be good," Kadaj replied, smiling warmly. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem," Rufus murmured. He opened up his armoire, and fished out a pair of sleep pants, along with a tank top. "This okay? I'm a bit taller than you…"

"Not by much," Kadaj interrupted, smirking. He quickly began undressing, completely unaware that Rufus was staring at him as he disrobed. Kadaj quickly changed into the pajama pants, and, as he started to put the tank top on, suddenly felt Rufus's stare.

"I'm sorry," Kadaj muttered, blushing. "I really should have changed in the bathroom or something—"

"You're—Kadaj," Rufus stammered, completely awe-stricken. "Your stomach. It's…showing already. _You're _showing."

"How is that possible?" Kadaj murmured, looking down at his abdomen and squinting. "I don't see anything."

"Right here," Rufus whispered, gliding his hand over Kadaj's stomach. He would swear later, that his heart stopped as he felt the telltale bump. "Oh gods, I can feel it…I can feel the slightest…something…movement?"

Kadaj was on the verge of tears as he quietly placed his hand over Rufus's. "I feel her heart beating in time with mine…I feel it inside, Rufus…"

"Her? You think it's a girl?" Rufus murmured, smiling sadly.

It's all so real now," Rufus continued, his lip trembling. "Kadaj?" he began wearily. "I don't know what tomorrow may bring…but I want you to know this much: I will never hurt you. I will never hurt you, or our child…as long as there is breath in my body, I will protect you." A stunned Kadaj stared at Rufus, disbelieving for a moment; then, he broke down weeping, laying his head on Rufus's shoulder, as they lay together in bed.

"And I will love you, Kadaj," Rufus murmured, kissing Kadaj's tears. "I will always love you. Gods help me, but I cannot _stop_ loving you."

"Rufus," Kadaj whispered tearfully, touching his cheek. "I don't even deserve your love…but I thank Gaia that you _do _love me. I love you too, Rufus…and I just hope you can forgive me..." _Forgive me for…everything, even the things you don't know…._

"Forgive you for what?" Rufus asked, sounding surprised. "You've done nothing wrong, Kadaj…as you said, Jenova lied to you your entire life. You are not to blame for this...you didn't know it was possible."

Kadaj felt himself wincing at Rufus's words, since he knew they were untrue. He said a silent prayer that Rufus would never find out the complete truth—that it was all Jenova's plan, for Rufus to impregnate Kadaj.

_He must never find out_, Kadaj vowed silently. _Never. I cannot hurt him that way_.

* * *

Back at headquarters, Reno and Rude were reviewing security tapes and audio, part of their regular duties. Reno, having been head of security for ShinRa for many years, was able to quickly sift through hours of such data, and focus on certain key words and phrases that might be deemed 'suspicious.' It was also a matter of practice, that any space Rufus ShinRa occupied, was bugged. Rufus was well aware that every word he uttered was monitored, but only his Turks had access to the audio. Healen, the President's office, his penthouse...even his limo - all of these had listening devices secreted away.

Reno had listened in on Rufus's trysts before; not in a voyeuristic fashion, but simply to determine if anyone who'd made it into the President's bed, had ulterior motives. It was easy to determine, without having to listen to absolutely everything. The Turk was seasoned enough where he could 'read' someone's intentions toward the president quite easily. It was boring work to Reno - boring but necessary. Half of his mind was on the whiskey he knew he'd be having later on, at Seventh Heaven, when he and Rude had finished reviewing security footage.

However, the audio he'd been going over - the president's conversations with Kadaj at his penthouse - made him take pause. He thought it might be wise to have Rude listen in, certain he must have misheard something. "Yo, partner," Reno called to Rude. "Listen to this, man. Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" He took off his headphones, and placed them over Rude's bald head.

Rude snorted. "And what do you think you heard, Reno?" he asked, bemused.

"This," Reno said, as he cued up the audio portion on his laptop. He played the audio, and watched Rude react as he listened. The only indication that Rude thought there was something unusual about what he was hearing, was a single raised eyebrow.

It was enough for Reno. "So, that surprised you too, huh Rude?" he asked his partner, as Rude removed the headphones.

"Yeah," Rude replied quietly. "Gods. Rufus a father? We'll have our work cut out for us now, you know."

"That's not the only thing that concerns me," Reno muttered. "Yeah, the president having an heir - obviously, that is huge, and we're probably gonna need to recruit more Turks. I'll talk to Tseng about that later."

"No," Reno continued, seriously. "This is all too shady to me. They slept together once, and bam - Kadaj is _pregnant_? And, conveniently, he didn't _know _he could...get pregnant?"

"Well," Rude offered. "All it takes is...one time, you know."

Reno chuckled. "I know _that_, partner," he replied, shutting down his laptop, and placing it in a locked cabinet. "I just can't shake this feeling that Kadaj is up to something. I'm not saying his...feelings, or whatever, for Rufus aren't genuine. But dude, the connection to Jenova? I just can't trust him, yo."

"I don't trust anybody," Rude growled.

"Ha!" Reno laughed. "You trust _me_, Rude. And Tifa..."

Rude raised an eyebrow again at the mention of Tifa. "And? Your point is?"

"My point _is_," Reno replied, clapping a hand on Rude's back, "that it's time to blow this popsicle stand and go to Seventh Heaven for a few rounds. Maybe you'll even work up the courage to ask Tifa out this time?"

"Fuck you," Rude muttered, adjusting his sunglasses, as he shut off the lights, and locked the office door behind him. Reno chuckled, but his laughter belied the uneasy feeling he still had about Kadaj.

_Definitely going to get to the bottom of this_, Reno thought, as he and Rude left headquarters, heading for Seventh Heaven. _Somehow, Rude and I will figure out who Kadaj is, where he came from, and what he's really up to._


	7. Chapter 7

As dawn broke, Kadaj stirred suddenly, coming out of a peaceful slumber. He smiled as he stretched, taking care not to disturb Rufus, whose arm had been snugly wrapped around Kadaj as they both slept. Everything felt nearly perfect, Kadaj mused_. Except for one thing_, he thought_. Except for the fact that I've lied to him from the beginning_. Sighing, Kadaj curled up into Rufus's side, laying an arm over the still-sleeping president's chest. _How can I ever tell him the truth?_ Kadaj pondered, worried_. I…I simply can't. It would mean the end of everything._

"Morning," Rufus murmured, shifting as he began to awaken. Stretching in bed, he turned on his side to face Kadaj. "So...what now?" Rufus blurted suddenly. Kadaj froze, wondering exactly what Rufus was driving at; yet at the same time, he knew what Rufus was asking.

What now, indeed. What about...their future? What was their status, particularly with a child on the way? Kadaj was definitely curious as to where Rufus stood on things; really, the ball was in Rufus's court, after all; it wasn't like Kadaj had a whole lot of options available to him, particularly with his brothers posing a threat to him, and his unborn child. Not to mention...Jenova. The spectre of Jenova was always there, even when Kadaj was able to successfully shut her out of his thoughts. He wondered, too, how much did Jenova know; surely Yazoo and Loz must have filled her in on his betrayal.

_I couldn't help it_, Kadaj thought, a bit ruefully. _I couldn't help falling in love._

"What now..." Kadaj finally replied, carefully weighing his words. "Well, it's not as if I have a ton of options, is it?" he remarked, laughing bitterly. "My brothers likely have told Jenova already, that I've...betrayed her. Whatever," he scoffed. "I refuse to be her puppet, like Cloud Strife was."

Rufus perked up at this. "What do you know of Cloud Strife, Kadaj?" he asked quietly. As much as he felt he was in love with Kadaj, Rufus had to admit - there was still much about his lover that he did not know. _Just as there are things about me, that Kadaj doesn't know...and I may never tell him certain things_, Rufus pondered. He was, of course, thinking about his affair with Sephiroth; how would Kadaj feel about this? Rufus wondered. _It has...no bearing on how I feel about Kadaj, certainly. But the fact remains...Kadaj is a part of Sephiroth himself, as his clone._

"I know a little bit," Kadaj replied, sitting up slightly in the bed. "Of course...much of what I know, is based on what Jenova told me of Cloud. Which of course, is likely a biased and tainted view of him. But...I did meet him, you know - although, not entirely...consciously. I could see into his thoughts - when I was in the Lifestream. I remember bits and pieces of it."

"When were you in the Lifestream? You didn't...die and come back, did you?" Rufus inquired. He'd heard of such a phenemenon happening, although the president had never experienced it for himself.

"No," Kadaj answered Rufus. He moved his body slowly over Rufus's, kissing him softly, and gazed directly into his eyes before continuing. "I remember...when I was born. Or, technically, was 'created.' Came into being, came into consciousness...that is when I first remember traveling through the Lifestream."

Rufus paled slightly at this admission. If Kadaj recalled Cloud's thoughts in the Lifestream...well, just how _old_ was Kadaj anyway? By all accounts, he appeared to be a young adult; Rufus had assumed he was in his early twenties. But now...he wasn't so sure. _Gods, am I...sleeping with a child? Have I impregnated...a mere boy? _He began to feel nauseated by the possibility.

"The Lifestream...it's all-encompassing," Kadaj went on. "It's hard to explain, but...it's past, present and future, all at once. So...no matter when in time – this time, that is – that one enters the Lifestream, you are immersed with all the thoughts and memories of everyone who has gone before you...and of everyone who has yet to pass through the Lifestream."

"How is that even possible?" Rufus asked, incredulous. "Isn't time...linear? So to speak. How can you experience past, present and future simultaneously?"

"I don't really know, honestly. Thinking about it...it's enough to drive one mad, really," Kadaj replied cryptically. "Which is probably what happened with Jenova. I do know that she...tried to harness time. Tried to control something that was greater than she."

"She wants to _control _time? As well as destroy this planet?" Rufus echoed. "That _is _madness. What is her point in all of this?"

"Indeed," agreed Kadaj. "She wanted to take over the planet...and use it as a time machine. How she intended to do that, I'm not exactly sure. But she longed to travel the cosmos, and through different dimensions…different times. Thank Gaia...I finally realized, the extent of her insanity. I only hope my brothers come to the same conclusion...eventually."

"I hope so too," Rufus replied. "Kadaj? I need...to ask you something. Something that's been troubling me."

_Oh Gaia,_ Kadaj thought, worriedly. _This is it. He somehow suspects my duplicity...he knows...how could he know?_

"What...is it, Rufus?" Kadaj asked quietly, steeling himself for the worst.

"Exactly how _old _are you, Kadaj?" Rufus demanded, frowning. Kadaj laughed out loud at the question, relieved. "Is that all you wanted to ask me?" he asked teasingly. "Well, in technical terms...clones are ageless, really. In human terms? I'm twenty-two."

"Oh, thank Gaia," Rufus murmured, breathing a sigh of relief. "At least I'm not breaking any decency laws."

Kadaj laughed until tears came. "Oh, Rufus. Were you honestly worried that I was...underage?" Kadaj asked, chuckling. "Gods, I love you." He kissed Rufus feverishly, groaning slightly and feeling as if he could melt into the kiss. "I love you too," Rufus replied, chuckling and wrapping his arms around Kadaj's waist. "And yes...I _was _a bit worried, when I started to wonder about your age."

"Well, now that I know you're _legal_," Rufus continued, kissing Kadaj. "That will make my next question a bit easier to ask."

"Mmm," Kadaj murmured distractedly, groaning as Rufus's hand wandered down, and rubbed his back. "What do you want to ask me now?"

"Kadaj?" Rufus said, framing his lover's face with his hands, and forcing him to look into his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"W-what?" Kadaj stammered, clearly caught off guard. "Are you...serious?"

Rufus nodded. He was serious, although he had surprised even himself with the sudden proposal. _Things are moving way too fast_, a voice inside his head warned him. He could almost see Tseng shaking his head in disapproval, telling him the same thing. Rufus chose to ignore those voices - for now, anyway. _I'm doing the right thing_, Rufus told himself. _Yes, it's sudden - but isn't everything moving rapidly lately? _

It suddenly occurred to Rufus, that Kadaj had still not responded to his question; the young man was laying there silently, a strange expression on his face. "Kadaj? Well? Aren't you...going to answer me? Or do you need time to think it over?"

"I can't," Kadaj replied tearfully, suddenly getting up from the bed, and running into the bathroom, clutching his stomach and making wretching noises. "I just...can't talk about this right now!"

"Shit," Rufus muttered, laying back on the bed and sighing. _What the hell is this all about? _he wondered. _Just some...hormonal outburst, or is this something else? _Sighing, he got up from the bed, and followed Kadaj into the bathroom to check on him. _This emotional blackmail is getting fucking old_, Rufus thought, grumbling, yet trying to remain sympathetic.

* * *

That afternoon, Reno urged Rude that they should clock out early to do a little informal recon at Seventh Heaven. "Hmph," Rude grunted, in his usual noncommittal way. Reno took this as a yes, and the two set off around three o'clock, heading for the bar. "Going to question Strife a bit, if he's there. You think he'll be there, Rude?" Reno asked.

"Probably," Rude replied. "He lives there, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but Tifa's always bitching that he's never there, yo," Reno replied, shrugging his shoulders. "So who knows."

"So we're going to a bar, to question someone who's probably not there anyway," Rude noted. "Waste of time," he grumbled.

"Not entirely, yo," Reno insisted, as they walked together toward the door of Seventh Heaven. "Your favorite bartender's on duty, for one thing," he said, nodding toward Tifa, who was wiping down the bar.

"Hmph," Rude grunted. Looking around, the bald Turk also spotted one Cloud Strife, sitting on a barstool at the end of the bar, quietly engaged in conversation with the aforementioned bartender. "Looks like your buddy's here too, Reno."

"Oh, good," Reno replied, nodding. He still felt a bit uneasy around the planet's hero, and he wasn't sure exactly why. They'd become friends, somewhat - although Reno always felt like he was trying too hard with Cloud. _What the hell is my problem? _Reno mused. _Maybe it's the fact that I've never seen him crack a smile. Like, ever. What is up with that? _

Reno was always one who felt the need to lighten the mood, when things got too heavy. Even Rude, who appeared emotionless most of the time, had now and then succumbed to Reno's off-center brand of humor. Even if he replied with a groan, and told Reno to 'cut that shit out,' at _least_ Reno got a rise out of him.

Cloud Strife was the one person that Reno _couldn't_ get a rise out of, and it irritated the hell out of him. _The guy should be open to talking business with me, at least_, Reno thought hopefully. _If not, Rude'll be right, about this being a waste of time, I guess._

"Yo, Cloud," Reno said, greeting him, as he approached the barstool next to him. "Mind if I join you?"

Shrugging indifferently, Cloud replied, "Feel free, Reno. What are you having?"

"Whiskey," Reno replied automatically, settling onto the barstool. "Hey, Tifa," he said in greeting. "I'm gonna have a whiskey as usual, and Rude - beer for you, partner?" Reno inquired of his silent cohort, who replied with a slight nod of his head. "That was easy," Reno told Tifa, grinning. "Whiskey and a beer it is. Thanks, Tifa."

"Anyway," Reno continued, turning to Cloud, and addressing him. "I'm glad I caught you here. Something I need to ask you."

"Sure," Cloud replied, seeming a bit surprised. "What is it?"

"Kadaj and his gang," Reno began, leaning on the bar as he regarded Cloud. "Know anything about them? Rufus has been…keeping company with Kadaj, and I'm sort of doing an unofficial background check on the guy."

Cloud chuckled. "Ah, I understand," he replied. "Honestly, I don't know much about them. I know of them, of course…from the Lifestream."

"Really now?" Reno commented, suddenly interested. "How'd you meet them in there, anyway?"

"Well," Cloud replied. "It's like this. When you're…immersed in the Lifestream, like I was – everyone's thoughts and memories, past and present – they're in there with you, too. I remember…seeing Kadaj and his brothers...feeling their thoughts, that sort of thing. I didn't physically interact with them, or anything like that, though. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz – and the only reason I took notice of them at all, is because I thought for a second that Kadaj was Sephiroth."

"Huh," Reno muttered. "So…there's no way you'd remember anything specific about these knobs, right?"

"I remember a bit, but I don't really have any…conscious memories, not really," Cloud replied. Tifa suddenly appeared with Reno's drink, and a refill for Cloud. "Enjoy it!" she told Reno, chuckling. "Hope it doesn't knock you on your ass."

"Thanks, Tifa," Reno replied, sipping his drink. "I can hold my damned liquor, though, gods!" he grinned. " Hey, by the way – Rude ask you out yet?" Reno asked, winking at Tifa.

The barmaid sighed, wiping her hands on her apron. "Noooo, he hasn't," she replied, rolling her eyes. "We're _talking_, though. I guess that's a start?"

"With Rude, that's practically a marriage proposal," Reno muttered under his breath, as Cloud snickered.

"Hey, Reno?" Cloud said suddenly, grabbing Reno's arm. "There's...one thing that keeps bothering me. Now that I've been thinking about Kadaj and his...brothers, or whatever they are. Kadaj was...the leader, really. I mean, Jenova had quite a hold over him. And they called _me _a puppet." He laughed bitterly.

"What are you getting at, Cloud?" Reno asked quietly, his curiosity aroused. "What's the connection with Jenova? I know Kadaj's been hounding Rufus, about Jenova's whereabouts...and, the dude looks too much like Sephiroth, to be a coincidence."

"I don't really know, Reno. I just have a bad feeling about all of it," Cloud mused aloud. "The one thing I do know…Jenova's goal, always, has been to destroy this planet. Sephiroth tried to do it for her...so, if Kadaj has some sort of connection to Jenova...who's to say he wouldn't try the same thing?" Cloud shrugged, and shifted slightly on the barstool. "I'm not sure why Rufus feels he can trust him, but…you're doing the right thing, I think, by keeping an eye on Kadaj." Cloud leaned on the bar, and finished his drink.

_Holy shit. That was the most I've heard Cloud Strife talk. Like, ever_, Reno thought, with a wry grin. _Something must not be quite right with Kadaj, though, to make Cloud so…wary, like that. This shit about Jenova, too..I knew something was up with that. What the hell is Rufus thinking?_

"Hey, thanks, man," Reno replied easily, draining his whiskey. "You have been most helpful to me, really. I appreciate it." He paused for a moment, considering something. "I don't know either, what the hell Rufus is thinking," the Turk continued, shaking his head. "Well," he corrected himself. "I know what Rufus is thinking with, and it ain't his brain." He and Cloud both chuckled at this.

"Cloud?" Reno continued. "You said…that you didn't think you could remember anything consciously. What about…unconsciously?"

"What?" Cloud said. "I don't follow."

"I mean," Reno explained, "what if…you weren't conscious when you remembered? Like…hypnotized."

"Hmm," Cloud murmured, thinking about it. "That…might work, I don't know. I mean, I do still have dreams about…them. So I know they're always in my subconscious, you know? Shit, Reno. I think you might be onto something."

"Would you mind trying?" Reno asked Cloud, pleadingly. "It might really help…my, uh, investigation. I could see if Tseng knows anyone who could do it. Hypnotize you, that is."

"I'll think about it," Cloud replied. "Okay, Reno? Sorry, but that's the best I can do right now. I'm not keen on the idea of messing with my mind. My head's fucked up enough as it is, you know?"

"Oh, it's not like that now, Cloud," Reno protested, placing his hand on Cloud's back, as he guided him over to the table where Rude and Tifa were now seated. "Look. I know you've been to hell and back, but you're…completely of sound mind now."

Cloud smiled gratefully at Reno. Really, he was the first one who ever said anything of the kind to Cloud. He recalled all too well, those times that his grip on sanity was tenuous, at best. As much as he wanted to find out what, if anything, Kadaj and his gang were up to - that feeling of losing his mind, was not a thing Cloud wanted to revisit anytime soon.

* * *

"Kadaj, what is wrong?" Rufus demanded, knocking on the bathroom door. There had been no response for several minutes, save for the sounds of Kadaj vomiting. It was silent now, and Rufus was beginning to worry.

"Sorry," came a muffled voice from behind the door. "I just...am thinking about your question. You just surprised me, Rufus."

"Can you please come out of there?" Rufus pleaded. "I want to talk to you. I got you some ginger ale...and crackers..."

Kadaj thought he might burst into tears again. Really, Rufus was being so caring, and he didn't feel deserving. Not while there was this huge lie between the two of them. _I have to tell him the truth_, Kadaj thought tearfully. _I know I said I couldn't do it...but I must._

"Rufus," Kadaj said, opening the door finally. "Thank you for putting up with me and my...antics," he said, laughing softly. "I'm a bit emotional lately."

"Yes, I'd noticed," Rufus remarked dryly, grinning. "Come, lay down for a minute. I have a tray for you by the bed. I'm sorry you were sick again...I feel terribly about that."

"Why?" Kadaj replied, expressing surprise. "It's not your fault I have morning sickness."

"Actually," Rufus said, chuckling as he slid under the covers next to Kadaj, "it kind of _is _my fault. I'm the one who got you with child, after all."

"Oh, right," Kadaj murmured, sipping slowly on ginger ale. "This is helping...I feel better already."

"Good," Rufus replied briefly, his fingers idly playing with Kadaj's hair. "So...about my question...I'm sorry if it was so sudden. And, not to mention, not very...traditional." He frowned slightly. "Was that it, Kadaj? I should have gotten down on one knee. And, perhaps given you a ring. I'm not very good at marriage proposals," he admitted, grinning sheepishly. "Obviously."

"That's not it at all, Rufus!" Kadaj protested. "It's not you, it's..."

"Oh, great," Rufus interrupted, sighing. "Don't give me that 'it's not you, it's me' bullshit, Kadaj. If I jumped the gun in proposing, fine - just tell me so. I thought you felt for me, the way I feel for you...now, I'm not so sure, given your reaction." He sighed again, as he lay back in the nest of pillows, pouting. "Fine, so you don't want to marry me, then," he huffed.

"Will you let me finish, damn it?" Kadaj snapped, then relented. "Look," he said, more calmly. "I'm sorry, Rufus. Yes, you surprised me. But...as much as I love you, I cannot enter into a marriage out of...your feelings of obligation. Nor with the knowledge that...I am a pawn in all of this, both of us are, really. Jenova's pawns."

"I'm sorry, Kadaj," Rufus apologized, kissing Kadaj's forehead. "I didn't mean to pressure you like that. But please...think about it? I know...this is crazy. This whole situation is crazy. We've been together for only a matter of days, and so much has changed already. We're going to have a _child _together, you and I." He grinned, as he ran his hand over Kadaj's abdomen. "An heir to the ShinRa fortune," he whispered. "Our child will have everything she needs, Kadaj," Rufus vowed. "I will make sure of it.

"You too, think it's a girl?" Kadaj asked teasingly. "I don't know why, but I just...have a feeling. Rufus...you are being a wonderful father to our child, already. I don't know what I expected..."

"Did you expect me to be a complete asshole?" Rufus asked, grinning. "I'll admit...I didn't handle the news of your pregnancy very well at first, and I'm sorry for that. But I am warming up to the idea. I want to be the kind of father that mine never was. Involved, for one thing," the president snorted. "I was...raised by hired staff, for the most part, Kadaj. Nannies and governesses. While they do serve a purpose, I've always felt that something was lacking, in my childhood."

"A parent is what was lacking, obviously," Kadaj replied brusquely. "I am sorry your father was...like that. Uncaring, and absent."

"I won't be like that," Rufus whispered, kissing Kadaj. "I promise." Rufus lay back on the pillows, and cradled Kadaj to his chest, stroking the silvery strands of hair that kept falling over his eye.

"You said that...Jenova's used you as her pawn," Rufus continued, changing the subject. "And I don't disagree with that. Clearly, if she kept that knowedge from you until recently...that you could bear children, she must have had some diabolical reason for doing so. Unless..."

Rufus's heart went cold at the thought that now invaded his brain. "Unless...you knew about this...before?" The president noticed that Kadaj suddenly broke his gaze, and wouldn't look him in the eye. Rufus felt his stomach churn as he posed his next question in his head.

"Kadaj? When did Jenova tell you that you could bear children? Was it...before we made love? Or after?" Rufus asked quietly.

Kadaj braced himself as he sat up, and looked Rufus right in the eye. "The truth? I knew it before we made love, Rufus. _I knew_."


	8. Chapter 8

The silence was so deafening, that Kadaj wondered at first, whether or not Rufus had actually heard him. Rufus's icy glare seemed to confirm that he had indeed heard Kadaj's admission_. But I told the truth_, Kadaj reasoned, feeling slightly relieved. _I hope…that Rufus can forgive me._ He was beginning to panic again, however, and started to second guess how wise it was to confess - as Rufus still remained silent. And continued glaring angrily at Kadaj.

"Rufus," Kadaj said softly, touching his arm gently. The president shrugged it off, and glared at Kadaj. "Don't," he hissed. Rufus got up from the bed, and located Kadaj's clothes, which were folded and in a neat pile on the nearby settee. He grabbed the clothes, and practically threw them at Kadaj. "Get dressed," he ordered. "I am going to shower. _Alone_," he stressed. "After lunch today, we are meeting with my Turks. You will tell them _everything_ you told me."

"Okay," Kadaj said softly, trying his damnedest not to cry as Rufus left the room. _I deserve this_, he told himself. _I did lie, after all. _Glancing at the clock, Kadaj suddenly noticed it was late afternoon. They'd lazed in bed most of the day – earlier, Rufus had even sent out for the maple-glazed donuts Kadaj had been craving; which Kadaj had unfortunately thrown up almost immediately, when the first bout of morning sickness had hit him. _Things had been so… normal between us_, Kadaj thought sadly. _Until I opened my damned mouth_. Slowly, he began to get dressed, dreading what was to come, but knowing he had no alternative but to face the music.

Kadaj felt the bile rising in his throat again, and groaned. _This is getting old, this morning sickness_, he thought bitterly. He finished dressing himself, and padded toward the bathroom off of the hallway. Mid-stride, Kadaj's vision went white and starry, and he became dizzy. _Oh no_, he thought helplessly, as he sank onto the tiled floor, and fainted. _What's...happening to me?_

"Help," Kadaj croaked weakly, to nobody in particular.

* * *

Rufus got into the shower in his master suite, and turned the water on full blast, to a scorchingly hot temperature. It was almost as if he was trying to wash away the past few days. Or, at the very least, the past few hours. _I should have known something was up_, he mused, as he lathered shampoo into his hair. _I knew damned well Kadaj had some sort of connection to Jenova…and Sephiroth…even before he told me he was Sephiroth's clone. And I was fool enough to fall in love with him. Damn my luck. _

_No other choice, _Rufus thought, as he formulated a plan,_ except to involve my Turks. They…will need to monitor Kadaj, until the baby is born. House arrest…that's what Kadaj will get, for deceiving me, _he thought grimly. It vaguely occurred to Rufus, suddenly, that he too, had not been completely honest with Kadaj. He'd never told Kadaj that Jenova had been located; of course, the president had kept that information to himself, unsure of Kadaj's exact connection to Jenova at the time.

_And it was a damned good thing I said nothing, Rufus thought, determinedly_. He toweled himself off, shaved, and quickly dressed himself. Rufus entered the bedroom, expecting to see Kadaj on the bed, and frowned when he saw it was unoccupied. _I hope he wasn't foolish enough to run off,_ Rufus thought. _As angry as I am at Kadaj for lying...still, I must see that he's protected, while he's carrying my child._

Rufus rounded the corner, and stopped cold, when he saw the unnmoving form of Kadaj, laying in the doorway of the bathroom where he had collapsed. He rushed over to Kadaj, and, kneeling over him, tried to gently rouse him. "Oh gods, Kadaj," Rufus muttered, worriedly. "I hope you didn't do anything stupid to yourself...Kadaj, please. Wake up." Rufus quickly fished for his cell phone, and dialed Tseng's number. "Tseng," he said hoarsely. "Please get over here right away. Bring medics with you...and the Turks..."

"Rude and Reno are off the clock," Tseng replied, "but I will call them back in, sir, absolutely. What's wrong, are you ill?"

"Just...get over here," Tseng. "It's not me, something's wrong with Kadaj. There's quite a bit I need to tell you, Tseng, when you get here. Please hurry."

"On my way," Tseng replied briefly, as he hung up the phone. _What on earth is that about? _he wondered. _Guess I'll find out soon enough._

"Elena," Tseng called over to the only other Turk still on duty, as she sat at her desk. "We're needed at Rufus's penthouse. Get a hold of Reno and Rude, please. I'll get a medical team ready."

Elena's eyes widened, as she reached for her phone, already dialing Rude's number. "What's wrong, Tseng? Is the president sick?"

"No," Tseng replied, as he dialed an emergency code. "Dispatch, I need a team sent to President ShinRa's penthouse, immediately," he barked into the phone. "Meet you there." Looking up at Elena, Tseng set his jaw and asked, "Did you get in touch with Reno and Rude?"

Elena nodded, as she got up from her chair. "Reno and Rude are in the area already, they'll meet us there."

"Good," Tseng replied, as he and Elena exited the office, and he locked the door behind him. "Let's go."

* * *

As soon as Rude got the call from Elena, he and Reno settled their tab, and headed over to Rufus's penthouse. "What's this about, yo?" Reno inquired, as he fell in step with Rude. His partner shrugged. "Elena didn't give too many details. Just that she and Tseng were heading there with a medical team, something's wrong with Kadaj."

"Huh," Reno muttered. He wondered exactly what was wrong with Kadaj, given the strange circumstances surrounding his pregnancy. "Rude?" Reno began. "You think...the baby...something's wrong with Kadaj's baby?"

"Who knows," Rude replied shortly. "Elena didn't say. That'd be my guess, though. He's the first guy I've known to get pregnant," Rude remarked dryly.

Reno shuddered briefly. "Dude. I would never want to be pregnant, yo," he remarked.

Rude chuckled. "I don't think you have to worry about that, Reno," he replied. "Plus, you would be a bigger pain in the ass than you already are, if you were pregnant."

The redhead raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Rude, I'm hurt!" he exclaimed. "That cut me to the bone, yo. I'm _not _a pain in the ass!" Reno protested.

"_Sure _you're not, Reno," Rude replied, smirking. They'd reached the president's building, and entered the foyer, nodding briefly at the doorman, who waved them through.

"Well, this ought to be interesting," Reno muttered, as they got on the elevator, and he pushed the button for the penthouse floor. "Especially with what Strife told me earlier, about Kadaj." He wondered if he'd have time to debrief Tseng on these findings before telling the president.

* * *

Elena, Tseng, and the medics arrived just behind Reno and Rude, who were about to knock on the door, when it was suddenly opened by Rufus. He appeared pale and haggard, Tseng thought. Rufus opened the door wider, and ushered everyone in. "Thank you for responding so quickly," he said quietly, nodding at the Turks. "Medics...Kadaj is in here. He passed out in the bathroom, while I was in the shower. I don't know how long he's been out, but he will not wake up." Tseng and Reno were the only ones to hear the slight catch in Rufus's voice; they exchanged a glance, as Reno muttered, "Need to talk to you, boss, when we have a minute."

"Understood," Tseng replied, as he directed the medics down the hallway to where Kadaj was laying.

"I didn't want to move him," Rufus explained, as he knelt over Kadaj, and carefully repositioned a pillow underneath his head. "Given his...condition. Which I assume, my Turks are already aware of, given that my premises are constantly monitored by you all?" he inquired, glancing at Reno and Tseng.

"Yes sir," Reno replied quickly. "We are aware of this." Tseng added, "I filled in the medics while we were en route to you, sir."

Rufus stared tiredly at his Turks for a moment, and sighed. "Well, good," he replied. "I need to discuss other matters with all of you...let's do that while Kadaj is attended to, please." He ushered everyone down toward his office, and, after ushering everyone in, shut the double doors behind him.

"So," Rufus began, as he sat in the large leather chair behind his desk. "Obviously, you are all aware that Kadaj is pregnant. And obviously, this came as quite a surprise to me."

Reno nodded, and said, "Sir? I have some...possible intel regarding Kadaj. I haven't had time to brief Tseng on it, as yet, but Rude and I were just at Seventh Heaven, I was questioning Cloud Strife-"

"If it has to do with Kadaj's connection to Jenova," Rufus said, interrupting, "you can save your breath, Reno. He told me already. First of all...Kadaj is a failed clone of Sephiroth. So, he's most definitely connected with Jenova. However...I did want Kadaj to sit with you and tell you everything he _does _know. That was before he collapsed, though. When he is better, I plan on having the Turks question him."

"Secondly," Rufus continued, rubbing his eyes, "Kadaj was apparently well aware he could have children...prior to us sleeping together. Jenova's plan was to have me get Kadaj with child, and then...use that child in whatever insane scheme she's dreamed up now, to destroy the planet."

"What do you want us to do, sir?" Reno inquired quietly. "Should we..._take care _of Kadaj?"

Rufus glared at Reno; he knew damned well what the Turk was implying. "No!" he shouted angrily. "That is _not _an option. Not now, not ever. Am I understood?"

"Sorry, sir," Reno murmured apologetically. _Damn_, Reno thought. _Rufus has got it bad for this Kadaj character. Chicks with dicks..._

"What do you wish us to do, Rufus?" Tseng asked quietly.

Rufus chuckled bitterly. "Well," he said, standing up from his chair, and staring out the window for a moment. He then turned back to face the group of Turks, and addressed them. "Kadaj will be under house arrest - unofficially - until such time as this child is born. I want a nurse on duty 24/7, a doctor on call, and I want at least one Turk stationed here guarding him. Kadaj's brothers have implied threats against him, and I fear for the safety of my child."

"Understood, sir," Tseng agreed. "Reno, you take first watch, followed by myself, Elena, and Rude, we'll rotate."

"Got it," Reno replied, standing up. "Sir?" he began, addressing Rufus. "I'm going to begin by securing the perimeter, and all exits. I need to know if you gave Kadaj a keycard?"

"I did," Rufus admitted, sighing. "Obviously, that was a bad idea." _So was falling in love with the lying little bitch._

"Then I'll re-key all the entry doors for you," Reno replied. "Rude, walk with me, we'll do our sweep now." Nodding, Rude silently followed Reno out the door.

"I guess that will be all for now. Thank you for responding so promptly," Rufus said, dismissing Elena and Tseng, who bowed slightly, as Rufus flew past them, heading toward Kadaj.

* * *

Rufus walked quickly down the hallway, headed toward the master suite. Entering the room, he saw Kadaj - appearing weak, yet conscious, sitting up in bed, a nest of pillows supporting him. The medics both looked up as Rufus entered. "So," Rufus began, as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Kadaj. "How is he?"

"Kadaj is doing fine, now," the assistant replied. "The fainting spell was likely due to dehydration, malnutrition, and stress."

"Malnutrition?" echoed Rufus. "But...we ate donuts earlier," he argued, realizing how ridiculous he sounded, once the words had left his mouth. "I mean...we ate that, and then...Kadaj got sick. But Kadaj ate something again after that, didn't you?" he asked Kadaj.

"I did," Kadaj replied, nodding. "But I got sick again after eating. I can't keep anything down," he said fretfully.

"And that's exactly the problem," the paramedic interjected. "These pills here," she said, handing the bottle to Kadaj, "will help with your nausea. Take them as directed on the instruction sheet. Mr. President? It's our understanding, that you want all medical care performed here?"

"That is correct," Rufus replied. "Unless there is something that requires hospitalization, of course."

"We do need to perform an ultrasound on the patient," the physician's assistant stated. "Given the rapid acceleration of this pregnancy. So, we'll come back tomorrow with the portable machine, to perform that test. Kadaj, all you need to do, is to eat more, get some rest, avoid any stress - and don't forget to take those pills," he finished, smiling kindly at Kadaj.

"I'll do that," Kadaj replied gratefully. "Thank you so much, you've been wonderful..."

"Yes, thank you both," Rufus said absently, waving as the medics left the room. "Please shut the door behind you? Thank you."

"Rufus, you came back," Kadaj said, smiling as he sat up a bit, reaching his hand out to touch Rufus's face. The president glared at Kadaj, and grabbed his wrist, forcing it down. "Save it," he hissed angrily. "Fucking liar."

"Please," Kadaj begged tearfully. Composing himself, he went on. "Look, Rufus. I know I lied, it was wrong. But I am telling you the truth now, when I tell you I am in love with you, and I have severed all ties with Jenova! Damn it, I will even take a lie detector test if you want!"

"And why should I believe you?" Rufus asked bitterly. "Anyway. Here is how things stand. You are to remain here until such time as the child is born. I will have a guard stationed here to watch over you; I feel it's necessary, since your brothers and Jenova pose a threat, while you are carrying my child. After the child is born, you may do what you will. I have no use for you after you've given birth to my heir."

Kadaj's eyes narrowed into slits, as rage filled his heart. _How fucking dare he, the cocky bastard! _"Rufus," he began quietly. "You...are unbelievable. This is _my _child too! What kind of a monster are you, holding me prisoner here against my will?"

"And what kind of a monster are _you_, you lying little bitch!" Rufus snarled. "You intentionally deceived me! How am I ever to trust you again?"

"You," Kadaj spat angrily, "are no better than Jenova. Just like she, all you want is the contents of my womb, like our baby is some sort of 'thing' to be traded or bartered with. Well, FUCK YOU!" Kadaj turned over and began weeping into his pillow.

Rufus sighed. Kadaj did have a point - but really, how was he supposed to ever trust Kadaj again? Besides, keeping him confined to the penthouse was only for his own safety, Rufus reasoned.

"Kadaj," Rufus said apologetically. "I...I am sorry. I guess I'm not helping you avoid stress, am I?"

"No, you're not," came a muffled cry from the pillow. Kadaj turned his head, and regarded Rufus, rubbing his tear-stained eyes. "And I do not wish to be held here against my will, until I give birth, just so you can kill me, after I deliver your precious heir to you."

Rufus gaped at Kadaj, incredulous. "How can you possibly think that, Kadaj? Kill you? Are you insane?"

"You yourself said it, Rufus," Kadaj replied, sounding surprised. "You said, after the child is born, that you have no use for me."

"I didn't mean I was going to kill you, for Gaia's sake!" Rufus snapped. "I would never consider that! I...gah! I can' t trust you, but damned if I don't still love you."

"I knew it," Kadaj murmured, weeping. "Rufus...I love you too." He pulled the president toward him, embracing him; Rufus stiffened, and quickly pushed Kadaj away.

"Not now, Kadaj," Rufus said quietly. "Yes. Even I will admit it now...the love between us, it's still there. But...the damage has already been done. I cannot get past your lie."

"Please," Kadaj pleaded. "I told you, I will take a lie detector test! Call your Turks, have them do it! Then you'll see...that my feelings for you, are not a lie. Look, Rufus...think about it. I could have never told you the truth; I could have continued on, letting us live a lie. But I did not. I did the braver thing, I told you the truth. I did it for us, and for our child...so that we could have a future together, with no secrets between us. Please...just think about that."

Rufus sighed. As much as he wanted to move on and forget, he didn't know if he could, or if he should, for that matter.

"And," Kadaj continued. "There is the matter of our child. _Our _child, Rufus. I do not intend to be cast aside after giving birth; this is _my _child as well as yours. We will raise our child together."

"Wouldn't that be ideal," Rufus said bitterly. "I just don't see how it will happen." Rufus glanced over at Kadaj, and suddenly did a double take. "Kadaj? Have you gotten even...bigger?" he asked, incredulous. Indeed, Kadaj's abdomen seemed slightly bigger than it had been earlier that day.

"Yes," Kadaj replied, yawning. "Gods, I'm fat. I think the baby is growing even faster than Jenova had said it would. I mean, I've only been pregnant for two days...and I'm already popping out."

"You are not fat, Kadaj. You're...beautiful," Rufus blurted. His face reddened slightly; Rufus suddenly felt self-conscious, and also realized his resolve to stay angry at Kadaj was slipping. _Gaia, what is wrong with me? I cannot trust him...yet, I want to. I want to be able to trust him again...someday._

"Can we get something to eat?" Kadaj asked, almost timidly. "I'm _so _hungry..."

"Oh gods, I'm sorry, Kadaj!" Rufus exclaimed, reaching for the telephone. "I do need to keep you fed, don't I," he remarked, smiling. "I'll order some takeout for us. What would you like?"

"Everything!" Kadaj replied, giggling. "I want...crab rangoon, a pu pu platter, pork lo mein, chicken fried rice..."

"Okay, okay," Rufus interrupted, laughing in spite of himself. "Let me write this down, damn it, you're going too fast."

Kadaj huffed impatiently, but repeated his order, slower this time. "Got it," Rufus stated, and quickly called in their order. "That's done. It'll be here in twenty minutes, they said," he told Kadaj.

"Good," Kadaj replied, curling into Rufus's side. The president stiffened, and tried to push Kadaj away. "No," he murmured. "Kadaj, please. I cannot do this..."

_I must try to seduce Rufus again_, Kadaj thought. _Not to get him into bed, this time...but to win him back. I have nothing left to lose..._

"That's what you said just a few days ago," Kadaj purred, moving on top of Rufus, straddling him, and quickly removing his necktie. "Didn't you tell me 'no, Kadaj, this is wrong, we shouldn't do this'...and then we did. By Gaia, we did."

"That was different," Rufus snapped. He felt his cock harden, and was annoyed that his body was betraying him in this fashion. "That was before you lied to me."

"Don't be like that," Kadaj murmured. He grinned at Rufus, and quickly pinned the president's hands over his head, tying them together with the necktie, and binding it to the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing, Kadaj!" Rufus stormed, struggling against his bonds.

"Don't worry, Rufus," Kadaj replied easily. "I'm not going anywhere. Trust me...you'll enjoy this...as much as you did the first time I sucked you off." Moving down Rufus's body, Kadaj quickly unbuttoned his pants, and slid them off.

"No," Rufus hissed through clenched teeth. "I...no, Kadaj. I told you...there is no 'us' anymore, please don't do this..."

"Oh, you want it, baby," Kadaj purred, completely ignoring Rufus's protests. "Don't deny it. Gods, it's pretty fucking obvious that you _want _it," he said teasingly. There was no denying the fact that Rufus was fully aroused, despite all his protesting.

_Oh Gaia_, Rufus thought, grimacing. _Damn him, that little minx. _He finally stopped struggling against the ties, as he resigned himself to his fate, as Kadaj's head descended toward Rufus's cock, gently licking the length of his shaft, and then he began softly sucking the head. Rufus groaned, and thrusted against Kadaj's mouth. "Mmm," Kadaj murmured. "See? I knew you'd give in. I'm quite good at this," he said cheekily, as you know. Kadaj took Rufus in his mouth again, flicking the head against the roof of his mouth, as he hummed. Rufus groaned, as he twisted and writhed on the bed.

Suddenly, the intercom buzzer sounded, indicating someone at the door. _Oh shit_, Rufus thought. _The delivery!_

"Oh, our food!" Kadaj crowed happily. "I'll get it!" He immediately removed himself from Rufus, and ran out of the bedroom, leaving the door ajar.

"_Kadaj_!" Rufus screamed. "Get back here and untie me!" He began pulling on the necktie, trying to loosen the knot. Suddenly, Rufus noticed a shock of red hair in his doorway. _Just when I thought things couldn't get worse..._

"Something wrong, yo?" Reno inquired, poking his head in the room. "Oh _shit_," he muttered, upon seeing Rufus tied to the bed, with his pants pulled down to his ankles. Reno tried - and failed - to hide a grin.

"It. Is. Not. Funny!" hissed Rufus.

"No, of course not, sir," Reno replied, biting his lip. "Want me to untie you?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Rufus snapped. Reno rushed over and untied the necktie from Rufus's hands, taking care not to stare at his exposed crotch. "Where's Kadaj!" the president barked. He sprang from the bed, forgetting that his pants were around his ankles, and tripped, doing a faceplant. Reno's face was practically purple, as he tried to keep himself from laughing.

"Oh shit, Kadaj...the door!" Reno murmured, dashing out of the room toward the front door. Pausing, he sniffed the air, and asked, "Do I smell Chinese food?"

"Fuck the Chinese food!" Rufus screamed, pulling up his pants as he ran down the hallway, following Reno.

"Um, sir?" Reno said, staring at the open front door. "I don't know how to tell you this, yo...but I think he's gone."

* * *

**Uh-oh...where did Kadaj go? Dine and dash? :)**

**Next chapter: Finding Kadaj. I guess Reno had BETTER find him, or he may end up losing his job and working for Strife Delivery Service. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

When Kadaj finally awoke, the first thing he noticed was how unbearably cold it was. _Where on Gaia am I?_ he wondered sleepily. Shivering, he slowly came to, and as his vision cleared, saw two familiar faces hovering above him_. My brothers_, he thought, and jumped away from them, startled as he became fully conscious. _They…kidnapped me?_ Realization suddenly hit Kadaj like a thunderbolt, and he tried to scuttle away from both Yazoo and Loz, as they approached.

"Yazoo…Loz…what is the meaning of this?" he demanded, his voice breaking. "Why did you bring me here?" _And how did I get here?_ Kadaj was aware that he hadn't come willingly; the lethargy he was feeling seemed to indicate that he'd been drugged. _Wonderful_, he thought bitterly. _Sedated by my own brothers, then kidnapped. _

Squatting over Kadaj's reclining form, Yazoo laughed. "Oh, you know very well why you're here, brother," Yazoo crooned, brushing a strand of hair out of Kadaj's eyes. "You have something Mother wants…and you're staying here until she gets it."

"No!" Kadaj yelped, struggling to sit upright, but Loz's arms held him back in an iron-like grip. "Shh, little brother," he whispered, grinning stupidly. "Mother doesn't want you to upset the baby, isn't that right, Yazzy?"

"Right," Yazoo said slowly, sounding bored. He sighed, letting out a slow exhalation of air, as he stood up. "Mother will be needing your brat, soon as it's born…for some reason. She hasn't really told us why. You know what?" Yazoo said scornfully. "I really don't _like_ kids. I hope I don't have to change its damned diapers…"

"You really can be an unfeeling asshole, Yazoo," Kadaj muttered. "Where _are_ we, damn it?" he demanded.

"Can't you tell?" Loz jeered tauntingly. "We're closer to Mother…can't you feel it, Kadaj?"

"I feel…something," Kadaj agreed, nodding. He felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck. "She's close…so close…" Looking about him for the first time, Kadaj noticed they were in some sort of cavern…stalactites dangled in the ceiling above where he lay.

"Are we in…the northern crater?" Kadaj whispered, sitting up and looking about him, as recognition finally registered_. Of course…the crater…why didn't we think of looking here before, for Jenova? _Kadaj shook his head, as if to clear it from his conflicting thoughts. _No…finding Jenova would be bad…so **very** bad…she must remain hidden from everyone…but especially Yazoo and Loz…they really don't know what they're dealing with…_

"She's here, Kadaj," Yazoo said softly, helping Kadaj to his feet. "She's somewhere, here, in the crater. And you will help us find her."

"But I need to get out of here!" Kadaj said stubbornly. "I can't help you right now, I need to go back to Rufus! Brothers…be reasonable! I'm going to need medical care, even Jenova said so!"

"Pfft," Loz grunted dismissively. "We don't care about the Shinra brat, Kadaj," he retorted. "You _will_ bring Mother to us, little brother."

"And how am I to do _that_?" Kadaj snapped, defiantly_._

Yazoo threw his head back and laughed. The sound was decidedly creepy, Kadaj thought. "Kadaj, you're the one who was always closest to Mother. If anyone can find her…you can!"

"Yeah!" Loz agreed enthusiastically, nodding. "I mean, we know we're close, right Yaz? We just need to find a way…to lure Mother to us. Which is why you are here, little Kadaj." He sneered, as Yazoo laughed his creepy laugh once again.

Kadaj thought it was funny, how that had never occurred to him before, how unnatural Yazoo's laugh sounded. Then again; Kadaj was realizing, perhaps too late, how unnatural Yazoo and Loz themselves seemed to him, all of a sudden. Kadaj always had an easier time blending in, than his brothers did; Yazoo was so aloof and dreamy, people thought he was high all the time. As for Loz, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, Kadaj thought wryly_. All brawn, and zero brains._

_But…what makes me so special, out of us three?_ Kadaj mused. _How am I…different, from them? Am I not a 'failed Sephiroth clone', just as they are? _Something had changed in Kadaj's mindset, but what?

_Jenova no longer has a hold over me_, Kadaj thought, smiling. _And, my brothers are getting desperate…**she** is getting desperate. They need me alive…for now…I must tread carefully, if I am to escape. Gods, I hope Rufus is looking for me, _he thought, silently praying.

Kadaj turned his attention back to Yazoo and Loz, a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean…lure Mother, Loz…what do you mean by that?"

"He means," Yazoo explained patiently, "the Shinra brat. Your bastard child…if that doesn't help us find Mother, then nothing will!"

"No!" Kadaj exploded, horrified. He clutched at his abdomen protectively, feeling the life inside of him wriggling. _Shh, baby…it's okay. I'll make sure we're okay…go back to sleep… _"You will leave my baby alone, damn you!"

"You will not refuse us, Kadaj," Yazoo warned.

"Ahh!" Kadaj groaned. The buzzing was starting again…Jenova was trying to get into his thoughts, and it damn well _hurt_. "Mother _is_ close by," Kadaj murmured. "I can hear her…feel her presence…"

"Hurray!" bellowed Loz, abruptly hugging Kadaj, lifting him off the ground as he caught him off guard. "You know, you always _were_ Mother's favorite, Kadaj," Loz complained, grinning.

"I don't know about that," muttered Kadaj. "I..will try to talk to her. I don't see how you think I can find her, any better than either of you can, though." _I hope I don't regret this…perhaps I can reason with her…I know, it is madness to even consider trying, but I must…_

Kadaj let down the mental block he'd been keeping up in his mind, to keep Jenova out of his head. At this point, Kadaj felt he had nothing to lose; surely Yazoo and Loz had already told Jenova he'd walked out on them, declaring his love for Rufus Shinra.

The shrill, angry buzzing that filled Kadaj's head sounded like a billion angry bees. He sank to his knees, clutching his head in pain.

"Gods, Mother!" he cried. "Please! Don't be angry! I've come back…to ask for…forgiveness!" _Gods, she won't buy it…will she? _Kadaj fretted_._

**And why should I forgive you? Traitor!**

"Oh Mother, please!" Kadaj cried desperately. "Can't you see…this is madness! I see it now, why can't you?" He knew his argument was futile, and would fall on deaf ears. The only one who seemed to be showing Kadaj any sympathy, ironically enough, was Loz.

"Poor, poor Daj," Loz murmured tearfully, rubbing Kadaj's back comfortingly. "I don't like you sad."

"Thank you, Loz," Kadaj murmured appreciatively. "You're a good brother. Such a good protector."

**I warned you not to trust that bastard Shinra. Just like his father. And you fell for his lies.**

"_Not_ lies, Mother," Kadaj argued. "He truly loves me. I can feel it…in here," he said, ghosting his hand over his heart.

"You seemed to enjoy playing house with El Presidente, though, didn't you...Kadaj?" Yazoo inquired, eyeing Kadaj suspiciously.

"Yazoo," Kadaj replied slowly, looking his brother in the eye. "Put yourself in my shoes for a minute. I have been ostracized – regarded as a freak, for my entire life. Rufus said…that none of that mattered to him. That he loved me, just as I was." Kadaj's voice caught, as he felt the tears coming.

**Just words, Kadaj. Words of a charlatan, with no meaning behind them.**

_You _lie_, Jenova_, Kadaj thought angrily. _Just as you lied to me, my entire life. Rufus and I have a connection with each other…and nobody can break it._

A thought suddenly occurred to Kadaj, and he asked aloud: "Mother…what of my medical care? Won't my pregnancy need to be monitored?"

**Yazoo and Loz…they have jumped the gun, a bit, in kidnapping you, Kadaj. Their idea. I appreciate their eagerness to help, though. No, you will not be able to enlist Rufus's help now, Kadaj. Your brothers will deliver the child, when your time comes.**

"Yazoo? And Loz? THEY are to be my midwives? Seriously?" Kadaj asked incredulously. "No offense, brothers," Kadaj murmured, turning to Yazoo and Loz, "but…neither of you are exactly trained in this, you know."

**It matters not what training they have or do not have, Kadaj. They will get that baby out of you somehow. Your survival is secondary, and not my concern.**

"What?" Kadaj blurted, horrified as he realized just how precarious his position was. "I know…you said I might not survive childbirth, Mother. But I didn't think for one second that you'd…just let me die?"

**So trusting you are, Kadaj. You're such a fool. You are merely a tool, a means for me to get to my goal, and destroy this planet. And Yazoo and Loz will see my plan through to the end.**

"We will, Mother," Yazoo replied. "Gladly!

"I'm sorry, Daj," Loz whispered. "We gotta listen to Mother though, you know? We don't have a choice."

"There is always a choice," Kadaj hissed. He collapsed helplessly in a heap, as the tears finally came_. It makes no difference, what I do from here on in. I will die anyway._

"Damn you all!" Kadaj screamed, wiping his eyes. He decided to uncloak his mind, and allow Jenova into his innermost thoughts.

"See that, Jenova? I refuse to call you Mother another minute longer. You're a monster!" Kadaj cried.

**Idiot! You really are in love with Shinra, aren't you? You know he lies. He doesn't love you.**

"No, you are the one who lies, Jenova! Not Rufus! And what do you know of love, anyway?" Kadaj retorted.

"Why are you talking to Mother that way?" Loz asked, frowning. "You're not being a very nice son, Kadaj."

"And Jenova's not much of a Mother," Kadaj snapped. "Don't you two get it yet? She'll kill you both just as easily as she plans to dispose of me. Don't think you're safe!"

"But we would happily die for Mother's cause, Kadaj," Yazoo replied. "You were once willing to do the same…"

"That was before I saw the light," Kadaj retorted, "and saw Jenova for what she truly is." _And, before I fell in love with Rufus._

**I am very disappointed in you, Kadaj. Yazoo – Loz? You must restrain Kadaj, make sure he does not escape. He is not to be trusted any longer. As soon as the baby is full term, you will cut it out of him.**

"No!" Kadaj screamed, horrified, as Yazoo and Loz picked him up bodily, restraining him. "Let go of me, you idiots! Puppets, both of you, just like Sephiroth…and Cloud Strife were!"

Yazoo laughed his creepy laugh once again. "Don't worry, Kadaj," he said in a sing-song voice. "We'll lock you up, like the pretty little bird that you are. You will be well cared for until the baby comes."

Loz began to sniffle, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, as he and Yazoo carried the struggling Kadaj to a small cave, which would soon become his prison.

"What is it _now_, Loz?" Yazoo asked, in a bored tone.

"I'm just…sad," Loz muttered, trying to compose himself. "I love my brother, I don't want to kill him. But I know I will have to."

"Yes, well," Yazoo replied absently. "So long as you realize that, we'll be okay."

"Please don't kill me," Kadaj begged. "I don't want to die! I want to see my child being born, please, Loz, please…" He broke down into desperate sobs. _Oh gods, Rufus…please, I hope you are searching for me…please…_

Loz gently placed an exhausted Kadaj down on a pile of dirty blankets, while Yazoo readied a hypodermic needle. "This will help you sleep, Kadaj," Yazoo whispered, as he depressed the plunger. "I am sorry, but you leave us no choice."

_Rufus_, Kadaj silently prayed, as he drifted into the opium fog of drug-induced sleep. _Oh gods, if you can hear me…please, please find me…and our baby._

_Before it's too late. _

_

* * *

_

Reno was visibly shaken as he looked out the open door of the penthouse. "I swear to you, Rufus," he told the president. "Those doors were secured by myself and Rude. New keycards for all of the re-keyed locks, and Kadaj did not have a keycard, per your orders."

"Then just how did Kadaj get the fucking door _open_, then?" Rufus demanded.

"I'll watch the security footage right after I call Tseng, sir," Reno said, as he quickly dialed his cellphone, meaning to call Tseng and inform him of the events. He stopped short as he saw a body lying in the corridor outside of Rufus's door. "Oh gods," he muttered. "Sir? Your doorman…he's dead," Reno informed him, toeing the body gingerly with his foot.

"Shit," Rufus muttered, pacing. "Do you think…someone took Kadaj? And killed the doorman?"

"That'd be my guess," Reno replied. "We'll watch the footage to verify, but I don't believe Kadaj left here willingly."

"Oh gods," Rufus mumbled, his voice catching. _Kadaj…I failed you…couldn't keep you safe…_

"Tseng!" Reno barked into the phone. "We've got a possible code 207 here, I need everyone here _now_."

"Understood," Tseng replied briefly. "Kadaj?"

"Yeah," Reno muttered. "It's Kadaj. Going to review security tapes now. See you when you get here." Hanging up his cell phone and pocketing it, Reno turned to Rufus. "Right," he began. "Need to watch the footage, and we'll be able to learn what happened." Reno shut the outer door behind him, and locked it.

"I'd like to know, Reno," Rufus said icily, glaring at Reno, "how this could have happened right under your nose."

"I'd like to know that as well, sir," Reno replied, staring down Rufus. He knew this wasn't his fault; the Turks had taken every precaution available, and still, somehow, someone had gotten through to Kadaj.

They returned to the living room, where Reno took his laptop out of its bag, and connected a cord to a jack in the wall. "I can line into the security system from here," he told Rufus, as they both sat on the couch while the computer booted up. "In just a moment, we'll be able to see what happened."

When the laptop booted up, Reno quickly went through a few mouse clicks, and brought up an embedded media window. He clicked on a time stamp from a half an hour prior, and then clicked "play," then fast forwarded through some frames, to bring almost up to the current time. Both he and Rufus leaned expectantly over the laptop as the images began to display.

"What in the blue fuck is that?" Reno muttered in amazement, transfixed at the images on the screen. "Looks like…smoke around the door? Sir, there's Kadaj," Reno said, pointing as the figure of Kadaj came into frame.

"Yes," Rufus said quietly. "I see him. What's…he saying?"

"Here, I'll turn up the audio," Reno replied, clicking on the volume control. Kadaj's voice came over the laptop speakers. "Rufus? I need your keycard…forgot it's locked…please hurry, the baby is hungry!" Kadaj's laughter echoed off the marble floor of the foyer.

"Oh gods," Rufus murmured, his lip trembling. "He didn't intend on leaving, did he."

"Hold on," Reno muttered, pointing. The smoke surrounding the perimeter of the door thickened, and, as soon as it cleared, Yazoo and Loz appeared.

"Brothers?" Kadaj questioned, as he slowly backed away from them. "How did you get in here?"

"You saw how we did it, Kadaj," Yazoo replied teasingly. "Aren't we clever! Now, you're coming with us."

"We're going to see Mother!" Loz cried joyously.

"No," Kadaj muttered, still backing away. "No! My place is here now, with Rufus – no, let me go, damn you!" he cried, as Yazoo and Loz restrained his arms.

Yazoo jabbed a hypodermic needle into Kadaj's arm and quickly depressed the plunger; the younger man crumpled into an unconscious heap in Loz's arms. The two men quickly fled through the front door, carrying an unmoving Kadaj.

"The whole thing…it took under sixty seconds," Reno stated, somewhat impressed, as he paused the media player on the laptop. "From the time they entered, to the time they rendered Kadaj unconscious. I've never seen anything like it."

"We need to get them back," Rufus mumbled, appearing almost catatonic. "I want my family back."

"Family," Reno repeated dumbly. "Of course, sir," he continued murmured sympathetically. "The rest of the Turks are on their way."

"Good," Rufus replied. "Reno? Call Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine. We may need their help as well. Hell, call everyone you can think of," he said, setting his jaw. "I want to use every resource available to me, to track down these bastards who took my family from me."

"On it, sir," Reno replied, reaching for his cell phone once again. _Rufus…a family man_, he thought absently, as he punched Cloud's number into his cell_. I suppose he really is a family man now…baby on the way and all. Never thought it'd happen for him._

"Yo, Strife," Reno said into the phone, as he heard Cloud pick up.

"Reno," Cloud replied sleepily. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Shit," Reno muttered. "Sorry I woke you. Kind of an emergency here." Glancing at his watch, Reno suddenly realized it was approaching midnight. _Damn_, he thought, yawning. _Can't remember the last time I slept, come to think of it. _

"What emergency?" Cloud inquired, suddenly sounding more awake. "Reno, what's going on?"

"It's Kadaj," Reno replied. "Kidnapped from Rufus's penthouse, by Yazoo and Loz…his brothers, I guess? Cloud, I've never seen anything like it. Rufus and I just watched the security footage – it took less than a minute for them to get in, and take off with Kadaj, while I was helping Rufus."

"What was the matter with Rufus?" Cloud asked.

"Erm…he was a little tied up with something," Reno muttered, stifling a giggle. "But anyway. These dudes turned into fucking smoke, and they like…got in the door that way."

"Holy shit," Cloud murmured. "Like Sephiroth. He could do that sort of thing…shape-shifting, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Reno said dryly. "Believe me, I know."

"Why are you calling me about this, Reno?" Cloud inquired, yawning. "Do you need something?"

"Matter of fact, I do," Reno told him. "Rufus has asked me to round up everyone I can think of, for Operation Rescue Kadaj. He, um…is quite adamant that we get Kadaj back."

"Why's he so concerned about a Sephiroth clone?" Cloud asked. "You know that Kadaj is a clone, right?"

"I know that _now_, Cloud," Reno replied, a bit irritably. "Well…it's like this. I might as well tell you what's going on. Rufus and Kadaj are…involved. And Kadaj is pregnant. It's Rufus's."

"Wait, _what_?" Cloud sputtered. "How in the hell is—"

"Kadaj has girl parts, yo," Reno informed Cloud, interrupting him. "And boy parts too, apparently."

"Holy Shiva," Cloud whispered. "Now _that_, I did not know."

"Neither did Rufus, apparently, until…well, it was a big surprise, let's put it that way," Reno explained, grinning. "Anyway, can you help us, Cloud? I'm gonna call Valentine too."

"I'll call him," Cloud offered. "I don't know what I can do to help, but I'll do what I can."

"Hey, thanks man," Reno replied. "Anyone else you can think of – Barret, Tifa, maybe?"

"I'll let Tifa know too," Cloud told Reno. "She'll alert the masses, I'm sure." Reno laughed; he could practically see Cloud rolling his eyes with his comment.

"Thanks much, Cloud," Reno said. "And hey…you still owe me a drink, yo."

"I do?" Cloud inquired, sounding surprised. "Actually...I thought I owed you a date, 'yo'," he added, stifling a small laugh.

Reno's face turned as red as his hair. "Oh…um, yeah," he replied. "We'll talk about that…later."

"Bye Reno," Cloud said tauntingly, as he hung up the phone.

"Bye…" Reno stared at his phone dazedly for a few minutes. _Shit_, he thought with a grin_. I finally wore down Cloud Strife. _

Reno walked down the hall, heading toward Rufus's office, where the president had gone while Reno made his phone calls. He found Rufus sitting at his desk, holding his head in his hands, and looking despondent.

"Sir?" Reno spoke quietly. "I've rallied some allies who will help us with our rescue mission. Is there anything else I can do for you?" The Turk was feeling a bit rattled at how shaken the president was; normally cool and unflappable, he was anything but, since Kadaj had been kidnapped.

"No, thank you, Reno," Rufus replied softly. "That'll be all. I expect Tseng will be here any minute now."

"Yeah, probably so. I'll go and keep an eye out for them, yo," Reno said, and turned to leave.

"Reno," Rufus called. "I want you to know...it's not your fault. I see that now, after reviewing the footage. There's nothing anyone could have done, they were just so damned...quick, in taking Kadaj."

"Thanks for saying that, sir," Reno replied gratefully. "And we'll get Kadaj back. We have to."

"Yes," Rufus replied sadly. "We do have to." Sighing, he turned his chair so that his back was to Reno. The Turk took this as his cue to leave the president's office. Soon as Tseng gets here, we'll gear up and head out, Reno thought, already formulating a plan in his head, for the rescue mission. _But Gaia only knows what we'll be walking into, either._

* * *

**Note: Code 207 is a police code for a kidnapping. **

**Itty bitty subplot I worked in, with a Reno/Cloud flirtation. :) I don't think it'll get to be much more than just the flirting in this fic, but I did want to establish a good rapport between the two...hence, the mention of a bet, and a date. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Tseng arrived at Rufus's penthouse with all the force and intensity of a hurricane. So focused was he on getting a rescue plan into motion, that he nearly barreled into the president himself upon entering the penthouse. "Sorry, sir," Tseng said brusquely, after the near collision. He entered Rufus's office, almost as if he owned it, with the president, Reno, Rude, and Elena all following behind. The president took a seat behind his desk, as the remaining Turks took seats in the chairs surrounding Rufus's oversized mahogany desk. Tseng began, "Our operatives near the Northern Crater – the very same ones who were detailed to the Jenova project – well, they've already got a lead on Kadaj's whereabouts."

"Excellent!" Rufus exclaimed joyously. His face then fell a little, as he seemed to consider something. "Is…is he alive?" the president asked quietly. Tseng nodded affirmatively. "Last reports did indicate that Kadaj is alive. I would think, sir," Tseng continued, "that since the baby is what Jenova was after…they won't do anything right now to harm Kadaj or the baby. Yet."

"Yet," Rufus repeated, sighing. "All right then. Tseng, you pilot Elena out to the crater. Reno, I'll fly with you and Rude."

"Sir?" Reno said quizzically, not quite believing what he was hearing. "You're…going with us? It's against protocol, to have the president flying with us on a rescue mission…"

"_Fuck_ protocol," Rufus growled, standing up from his chair, and setting his jaw. "This isn't just _any _rescue mission, you realize. I'm fighting for what's mine…Kadaj, and my child." The room fell silent upon this; nobody could really disagree with Rufus's sentiment, but all the Turks were nervous about what it meant, to have Rufus – the _president_, for Gaia's sake - actually joining them on a mission. The president was supposed to be kept behind the scenes, out of harm's way; but this time, he was violating his own protocol, and inserting himself right into the action. _Voluntarily_.

_Rufus has to be insane_, Reno decided. _Or…was he simply in love? _Reno shook his head, not quite able to comprehend Rufus's level of dedication to someone that really – he had only just met recently.

"Okay, sir. You're the boss," Reno said, shrugging his shoulders. _Gonna have to talk to Tseng about this_, he thought, frowning. "Sir?" Reno said, addressing Rufus, as he suddenly thought of something. "Strife and Valentine, and their gang…shall I arrange for transportation for them as well?"

Rufus nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Unless they're able to get Highwind to help – do verify that, will you Reno? Perhaps if Cid is involved, he'd see fit to utilize his airship."

"Understood," Reno replied briefly, already taking his cell phone out to call Cloud. Rufus made his way to the living room, as the Turks followed him. He paced back and forth as he sighed worriedly, waiting for Reno to get off of the phone.

"It'll be okay, sir," Elena said quietly. "We know Kadaj is alive, and we'll get him back, sir. We will."

Rufus smiled at Elena. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Elena. While I have no doubt in your abilities – indeed, in the abilities of all my Turks – I've never been so…invested, in a rescue operation in my life."

"That's understandable," Elena replied. "I just can't imagine…"

"No, you can't really imagine it…unless you're in the middle of it," Rufus replied sadly. "I never thought…I'd care for anyone this much. Other than myself." He laughed. "Oh, be honest - you all know I'm a selfish bastard at heart, really. Even if you won't admit it out loud, to me - I can at least admit it to myself. There's just something…that shifts inside of you, once you've created a life with someone you love. Like a part of your heart has been taken from you…but that little piece, is now residing inside someone else."

"Of course, sir," Tseng murmured, not really knowing what to say after that. This was a side of Rufus that nobody had ever seen; caring, and…gods, selfless? _Rufus is right about one thing, though_, Tseng thought wryly. _He's never cared much for anyone else other than himself. Gods, fatherhood is changing him into someone else entirely._ The commander of the Turks also thought this wasn't such a bad thing, perhaps.

"Let's make this happen then, Turks," Rufus stated, concluding the meeting. "Reno?" he said quizzically, as he saw the redhead approaching. "Any word from Strife or Valentine?"

"Yeah, just talked to Cloud, actually," Reno replied, as he joined the group. "Says he and Valentine are in. As for Cid, he's out of town…they couldn't get a hold of him, but Tifa left him a voice mail. Tifa can't get away from the restaurant, and Barret's out prospecting for oil, nobody can reach him."

"Okay then," Rufus replied, digesting the information. "Here's what we'll do. Reno, you'll transport Cloud, along with myself and Rude; Tseng, you transport yourself, Elena and Valentine. Agreed?"

Tseng's jaw clenched upon the mention of Vincent Valentine's name. He hadn't seen the former Turk in many years; and, there was some past history – and a bit of friction - between the both of them. Nevertheless, he nodded in agreement to Rufus's proposition; Tseng was a professional, after all, as was Vincent; and, Tseng knew that neither one of them would let any personal differences get in the way of their job. "That's fine, sir. Just know that we'll have to take the larger cargo choppers, in order to have enough room for passengers."

"I have no problem with that," Rufus replied, waving his hand indifferently. "Whatever means you use to get us there, I do not care about the details. And, I need to be armed, obviously."

"We'll gear you up, sir," Tseng replied warily, "if you insist upon going. I want you in a Kevlar vest, as well."

Rufus raised an eyebrow at Tseng, about to snap at him, but he refrained. _Tseng's only doing his job_, Rufus reasoned. _Which is to protect me…and I'm not making that very easy for him now, apparently. _"I _do _insist, Tseng," he replied evenly. "And that's fine about the vest…suit me up as necessary."

"Let's reconvene at headquarters tomorrow, then," Rufus stated. "At oh-six-hundred hours. We'll arm ourselves, then set off."

Reno nodded briefly in acknowledgement; then, turning to Rufus, said, "Sir? Rude will be taking next watch. We don't think it's a good idea to leave you unguarded, considering…"

"That's fine," Rufus replied wearily, rubbing his eyes. "Good idea, too, considering everything that's happened today. I'll be turning into bed shortly…Rude, if you need to rest, the guest bedroom is yours." Rude nodded, as everyone else disbursed, and left Rufus's penthouse.

_This is it…tomorrow, we begin our search_, Rufus thought, as he readied himself for bed. _No matter how long it takes…we must find Kadaj, and we must find him alive…the alternative is too dreadful to think about. _

* * *

_Six weeks later…_

Kadaj's pregnancy had progressed even more rapidly than Jenova had predicted – now at the six week mark, he should have been around six months pregnant, in human terms. However, he looked dangerously close to being nearly full term. Kadaj, of course, had no point of comparison, but as each day of his confinement passed, he became more and more alarmed at how _big_ he was getting, and so quickly. Two weeks in, he'd felt the first actual movements from the baby - who apparently was a night owl, kicking Kadaj relentlessly all night long and keeping him awake, when he was trying to sleep.

As for Yazoo and Loz, they'd been kind to him, so far – even though Kadaj was basically their prisoner. Yazoo seemed fairly amused at Kadaj's huge increase in appetite, while Loz expressed concern any time Kadaj's morning sickness – which had been a constant thing throughout this rapidly accelerated pregnancy. Loz unexpectedly began to display feelings of guilt over the whole thing; he felt badly that Kadaj was uncomfortable, and held prisoner in the coldest place on Gaia – Gaea's Cliff. They'd sequestered themselves in Mr. Holzoff's former cabin, long since abandoned by its former tenant. Yazoo wasn't sure if the old man had died, or simply moved on, but shrugged off any such concerns. Each time Loz brought up the idea of moving somewhere a bit warmer, the suggestion was waved off by Yazoo, who more bemused than concerned over Kadaj's discomfort during pregnancy.

Every day, Kadaj prayed that Rufus – or at least his Turks – were somewhere out there, searching for him. Yet, with each day that had gone by, Kadaj began to lose hope. Just six weeks prior, Kadaj's heart had lifted when he heard the unmistakable sounds of a helicopter circling the northern crater; his hopes were quickly dashed, when Yazoo and Loz grabbed him, quickly relocating to the more secure area of Gaea's Cliff. _That was probably the Turks_, Kadaj had thought sadly, as he was whisked away by his captors, and in an even more remote and inaccessible location, in Holzoff's cabin. Each day, Loz and Yazoo wondered how wise it had been, to hide in such an inhospitable environment. Staying warm, and fed, was a constant struggle in the frigid temperatures.

Nevertheless, as Yazoo had pointed out, over six weeks had gone by without any sign of an intruder. "I feel confident now," Yazoo told Loz one evening over supper, "that Rufus has given up the search for Kadaj by now." This was met with a string of expletives uttered by Kadaj, who happened to overhear. "The fuck you say, he's given up on me! He hasn't, you know!" Kadaj raged, screaming at his two brothers, who did nothing except to sit there and look at him dumbly. "I know he's still out there looking for me. I _know_ it. Ffft," Kadaj huffed dismissively. "I can hardly expect you two to understand." After his outburst, Kadaj waddled off to his corner of the cabin and sobbed himself to sleep.

"You know, why are we doing this, Yaz?" Loz questioned his brother immediately afterward. "This…this isn't right. And, you know what else? It's fucking cold here, and I'm sick and tired of this," he snapped. "Constantly having a frozen ass, barely getting enough food to eat…"

Yazoo rolled his eyes and snorted. "You know exactly _why_ we are doing this, dear brother," he replied in a bored tone. "We are doing Mother's bidding. And yes, Loz – I _do_ realize how fucking cold it is here, you idiot. It's the fucking Gaea cliff, we're not in Costa del Sol, asshole." Loz muttered a string of expletives at Yazoo, and stomped off to his corner of the cabin, burrowing himself under a pile of pelts that served as bedding. He was right; it was damned hard to stay warm, even with a fire constantly going in the cabin's fireplace. As Loz drifted off to sleep, he silently prayed - as he did every night since they'd taken over the frigid cabin - that they'd all wake up in the morning, and not die of hypothermia during the night.

* * *

It was early evening later that week, when Kadaj began to feel the first contraction. From the brief amount of pregnancy books he'd read prior to being kidnapped, Kadaj initially dismissed them as Braxton-Hicks contractions - not true labor pains, but contractions that were irregular and not very painful. However, there came a point when the contractions most definitely became painful and regular, and Kadaj was having a hell of a time ignoring the reality that this was it –labor. Kadaj was in labor, and about to have a baby. _The last thing I want to do_, Kadaj thought carefully_, is let on that I'm having contractions…because I know Yazoo won't hesitate to cut me open, and leave me to die._

For the interim, Kadaj pleaded exhaustion, and begged to be left alone to nap. He gritted his teeth, desperately trying to stifle any groans of pain that might slip out. Kadaj had gone on for several hours like this; laboring alone unable to scream, bottling up every wave of pain that came. He thought he might die from the effort, if giving birth didn't kill him outright.

The pain finally became too great to bear, and Kadaj cried out uncontrollably, regretting the moment his shriek of pain left his lips. Loz, who had been left to stand guard, was at Kadaj's side in an instant.

"Are you okay, Kadaj?" Loz demanded worriedly, adjusting the pillows underneath Kadaj's head.

"No," Kadaj finally admitted, sighing. "I'm really not. But, Loz...please don't tell Yazoo, not yet. I know you have to, but I'm...I'm not ready to die. Not yet." He began to cry softly; the outpouring of emotion made Loz flinch uncomfortably.

"I gotta tell him, Kadaj, I'm sorry," Loz said unhappily. "You know Mother leaves us no choice..."

"Oh hell, Jenova's probably told Yazoo by now, anyway," Kadaj snapped irritably. "That I'm in labor. Where the fuck is he anyway?"

"Out...getting food for us," Loz replied dumbly. "So, this is it, little brother?" he asked anxiously. "The baby is coming?"

"I would assume that's what the contractions are all about," Kadaj retorted. He sighed, clutching his swollen abdomen, and rubbing it gently. "I'm...sorry, Loz. You've been kind to me, and I'm sorry if I'm biting your head off. This just really fucking _hurts_, though."

"I wish I could do something for you," Loz mumbled, patting Kadaj's head gently.

"You can," Kadaj replied sadly. "Get Rufus. Please...bring Rufus to me...or bring me to him...he should see our child being born, please, Loz..." he pleaded.

"You know I can't do that, little brother," Loz replied, sniffling. "I would if I could..."

"Why can't you!" Kadaj exploded. "Gods, you really are a fucking puppet, aren't you? At least I cut my strings from Jenova."

"Don't be mad at me, Daj," Loz snapped. "I'm doing everything I can to keep you alive for as long as I can. I don't want you to die either, brother."

"Thanks," Kadaj replied softly, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry. I guess this is it then. I am to give birth, and then die…in this frozen hellhole. Not quite what I had envisioned, baby," he whispered, rubbing his hand gently over his protruding abdomen.

* * *

It had been a fruitless search and rescue effort, but Rufus was still adamantly refusing to call it quits. Initially - and, unbeknownst to them - they'd come quite close to Kadaj's first location right off the bat, thanks to the intel that Turk operatives had uncovered near the crater. However, Yazoo had been wise to the Turks being in the area, and whisked Kadaj away off to Gaea's Cliff, before he could be found. After the helicopter that Reno was piloting - the one Rufus was flying in, as well - was shot at by a fleeing Yazoo, Tseng moved to abort the mission, amid some very vocal protests from Rufus, who wanted to keep in pursuit.

Rufus was in his office at headquarters, when Tseng burst in unannounced, with some news. Glaring icily at Tseng, and annoyed with the sudden intrusion, the president quietly inquired, "I assume you have good reason for bursting in here so rudely, Tseng?"

"Sorry," Tseng said hurriedly, shoving a folder across Rufus's desk blotter. "I wouldn't have been so…abrupt, if this weren't so urgent. Rufus, we've found him. We've found Kadaj's location."

Eyes widening, Rufus stood up abruptly from his chair, nearly knocking it over. "Where!" he demanded. "Tseng, please, just….brief me." The president stared at his hands as they began shaking slightly, clutching the manila folder. "I…I can't even focus on this right now," he said, tossing the folder back on his desk. "Just tell me, where is he, and how soon can we get there?"

"Gaea Cliffs, sir," Tseng replied, eyes shining excitedly. "I've taken the liberty of getting our choppers ready to go. We'll have to land near Icicle Inn, and snowmobile the rest of the way up to the cliffs."

"I don't care how we get there, Tseng," Rufus proclaimed, already heading out of his office, with Tseng close behind. "I'll be ready to go shortly. Let's head to my penthouse and I'll pack a small bag, and you can gear me up again. You do realize, I _am_ going with you again, right, Tseng?"

"Of course, sir," Tseng replied calmly; although he still didn't agree at all with Rufus's decision to join the Turks on a rescue mission, he wasn't about to be the one to tell the president no. _No_ was a word Rufus didn't like to hear - ever, and Tseng was choosing self-preservation over his better judgment this time.

"Kadaj is about six weeks pregnant now, you know?" Rufus commented offhandedly to Tseng, as they rushed down the corridor, heading toward the elevators. "What else do the Turks know, Tseng?" he asked, as he got in the elevator and pressed the button. "Anything about…his condition? The baby?"

Tseng shook his head negatively. "Nothing yet, sir. It's blind luck that we picked up the trail that we did. One of our operatives out there noticed a blood trail in the snow-"

"_What_ did you just say?" Rufus demanded, placing his hands on Tseng's shoulders and staring him in the eye. "You don't mean—not Kadaj's blood, no-"

"Let me finish, sir," Tseng said quietly. "Please?" Rufus nodded, and removed his hands from Tseng's shoulders, motioning to him to continue. The elevator was quickly approaching the bottom floor.

"Our spy at Icicle Inn tells us that he was out on his usual route, and saw a large amount of blood – along with various chimera parts just scattered all over the snow."

"Oh," Rufus said, relieved. "Chimera. Go on, please," he encouraged Tseng.

"Anyway," Tseng continued, "this obviously aroused his suspicions, so he ventured a bit further north…to Gaea's cliff. Don't know if you recall old Holzoff – the mountaineer?"

"I remember the name, vaguely," Rufus replied, frowning. "Why?"

"Well, Holzoff had a cabin near Gaea's cliff," Tseng explained. "And my spy noticed smoke coming from the chimney. Even though Holzoff's been dead for years. He then spotted two silver-haired individuals outside the cabin. Thankfully, he was able to leave before Yazoo and Loz spotted him, and relocated Kadaj once again."

"Thank Gaia," Rufus whispered. "So…Kadaj is in the cabin, is that what we are assuming, Tseng?"

"That is the assumption, yes," Tseng agreed. The elevator gave a soft _ding_ as they reached the ground floor. "I'll phone for your limo, sir," Tseng murmured, as he reached for his cell phone.

"Yes, thank you," Rufus mumbled distractedly. _Please be safe, Kadaj_, Rufus silently prayed. _I'm on my way, just…hang on. Please hang on._

* * *

**_Personal note_: This will be my last update on this, or any of my other fics for a little while – I'm having surgery this week and will be out of commission for a short while afterward. Although, if I get really bored and am able to write, who knows – I might go for it, we'll see. :)**

**Another note – I decided not to go into boring detail with the first (failed) rescue mission, and decided just to summarize it - then jump ahead a bit with Kadaj's pregnancy. I think it still flows pretty decently; the way I had it written before, it just went on and on and ON forever, and it actually bored ME to read it, so I edited it out. So, hopefully nobody minds missing that (boring!) part of the story.**

**More OOC-ness, with Rufus being all sappy and fatherly? WTF? :) And Loz, being a bit sympathetic to Kadaj's plight.**

**Next chapter: Hopefully someone will know SOMETHING about birthin' babies! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Rufus packed his bag without even looking at the contents, which was not his usual style of packing. The president was normally a meticulous pain in the ass when it came to packing for a trip; normally, he'd be bringing several garment bags, carefully loaded with pressed suits; shoe bags to protect his expensive leather loafers; along with one or more rolling suitcases. Then, there was the matter of his toiletry bag, which contained more skincare items than the average household would use within several months' time.

It was true; Rufus Shinra was a bit of a fashion whore, and a metrosexual to boot. However, he packed minimally this time; this was not a pleasure cruise, after all, but a rescue mission. Tseng raised an eyebrow as the president dashed around his penthouse, packing rapidly, and commented briefly.

"Packing light today, sir?" he quipped dryly, as Rufus finished packing, zipping up his duffel bag. Rufus shot a look at the Turk Commander. "Indeed, I am," he replied, hoisting the bag over his shoulder. "I'm ready, Tseng."

"Okay, then," Tseng replied, leading the president out. "We've only got to get over to the helipad - Reno, Rude, and Elena are waiting for us there. Along with Strife, and...Valentine." Rufus caught Tseng's hesitation over Vincent's name, and frowned. "Tseng? Do you still have an issue with Vincent? If so, I do not want this mission compromised-"

"It's fine, sir," Tseng replied, interrupting the president. "No need to worry...we're both professionals, and our personal differences will not get in the way of the job." Tseng bristled a bit at the president's insinuation that there would be any issues at all. Vincent and Tseng had been lovers once upon a time, and things had ended rather badly, when Vincent abruptly broke off the relationship, feeling that Tseng shouldn't be subjected to a 'monster' such as himself. Initially, Tseng had been hurt - then angry, at Vincent's stubbornness, and insistence upon martyring himself. Since the breakup so many years ago, the two had come to be colleagues once again, but Tseng still harbored some bitterness toward Vincent; he couldn't help it. Despite all of that past history, Tseng knew Vincent was good at what he did, and his help would be invaluable, as it usually was on such missions where they called upon him.

"That's good to hear, Tseng," Rufus replied, as they headed down to the lobby, where Rufus's limo was parked out front waiting for him. "However, if there's any problems...I want you to dismiss Valentine at once," Rufus instructed. "I need _you _on this mission more than I need him."

"Understood, sir," Tseng murmured in agreement, deferring to Rufus, but thinking all the while how well that would go over, if Tseng 'dismissed' Vincent, who was helping them voluntarily. He decided that he'd just have to suck it up, and get the job done - as he always did. Perhaps he'd have time, after all was said and done, to hash things out with Vincent. Or not.

The limo sped toward headquarters, where the helipad and Shinra helicopters were housed. Rufus sat back in the leather seat of the limo, his leg bouncing up and down doing a nervous jig. He felt as if he'd aged rapidly during the past six weeks of searching for Kadaj. _Wonder...if I'll ever see his face again. The way his nose crinkles when he's being a smartass...gods, will I ever see our child? What if...what if..._

Rufus sighed, pushing the negative thoughts out of his brain as best as he could. _Must not think that way...Tseng seemed confident that Kadaj was still alive...I have to hold onto that, it's all I have left. _He slumped against the door of the limo, staring out the window - hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

* * *

"Drop in and strap in, yo!" Reno crowed at his passengers as he got into the pilot's seat of one of the large Shinra cargo choppers. The president had approved the use of the newest, largest - and most expensive - helicopter in the fleet; they would be needing the room for the snowmobiles they'd be bringing along, as well as ensuring enough room for all of the passengers.

Cloud sighed as he shifted his sword bag over his shoulder, and crawled into the chopper, seating himself next to Vincent. "Here we go again," Cloud muttered to his seatmate. Vincent smirked as he folded his arms over his chest, the gloved fingers of his right hand absently stroking the gauntlet covering his left hand. Suddenly, he looked up, staring past Cloud, as Tseng boarded the chopper. The two men locked eyes in a tense stare; Cloud glanced over at Vincent with a raised eyebrow, curious as to the tension he perceived between the two. Vincent and Tseng's past relationship wasn't exactly a secret from the world at large, but neither was it known by too many individuals, other than the Turks. Rufus and Elena followed Tseng aboard the chopper, and Rude took the co-pilot's seat up front, next to Reno.

"Hello, Vincent. Cloud," Tseng murmured, as he guided the president to his seat. Tseng took a seat next to the president, opposite of Cloud and Vincent.

"Tseng," Cloud replied in greeting. "Anything new to brief us on regarding Kadaj, other than what you told us earlier?"

The Turk Commander shook his head negatively, as he took his seat in the chopper. "No, Cloud, there's been nothing newer than that last intel I gave you. Vincent, I trust you were briefed by Elena?" Tseng asked the former Turk, staring at him intently.

"Yes," Vincent replied in a low voice. "I was. Glad that Cloud and I can be of assistance, here…"

"Thank you," Rufus interjected gratefully, addressing Vincent and Cloud. "Both of you, thank you for stepping up again. I know our last rescue attempt…did not fare so well."

"To say the least, yo," Reno interrupted, smirking. He threw a headset on, and flipped switches on the instrument panel, as he readied the chopper for takeoff. "When Yazoo started firing on us back there, man…"

"Yes, well," Tseng said, a quiet cough punctuating his thoughts. "That won't happen again. Not if I can help it. And, we have an ace up our sleeve this time," he stressed, locking eyes with Rufus. "The location of Jenova. We have her now…what's left of her, anyway."

"You found Jenova?" Rufus blurted, incredulous. "I assume this is a recent development, Tseng?" The Turk Commander nodded. "It is, sir," he replied. "I'd briefed everyone here, before I picked you up earlier. The remains were recovered near the Northern Crater. Where Kadaj was being held initially…until he was relocated to Gaea's cliff…well, Jenova was right there all along."

"And those idiot brothers of Kadaj's couldn't find her," Rufus scoffed. "Well. I suppose it took our men well over a year to find Jenova, but still. The point is, we found her, and they did not. Good," the president continued, breathing a sigh of relief. "I should like to hear more about this during our flight today, Tseng. Perhaps this will prove to be useful…as a bargaining chip."

"I hope," Vincent inquired, raising an eyebrow, "that Jenova is not on board with us?" Cloud balked, glancing around the cabin, appearing alarmed.

Tseng shook his head, glaring at Vincent. "No, Valentine," he snapped. "Jenova is back at headquarters, not in the chopper. I'm not that incompetent, thank you very much."

"I wasn't implying—" Vincent murmured, in an attempt to apologize, but Tseng waved him off. "Whatever," he retorted. "Let's just go. Reno!" he shouted to his second in command. "Ready yet?"

"Yeah, ready for takeoff, sir," Reno informed Tseng, quickly glancing back at all his passengers, taking attendance mentally_. Everyone's accounted for_, the Turk thought, while uttering a silent prayer. _Just hope we get the jump on them this time. _Rufus's eyes locked with Reno's, as he gave a firm nod.

"All set back here," Tseng replied. "Reno, Rude - ready when you are."

"Okay then," Reno muttered, grasping the cyclic as he raised the chopper from the helipad. "Here we go, yo. ETA of sixty-five minutes, everyone just sit back and relax," he urged his passengers, in what he hoped passed for a comforting tone. _If you can, that is…_

* * *

"Ow!" Loz cried out, as Kadaj's death grip on his hand, which he'd been gripping during contractions, began to feel as if his hand were enclosed in a vise. "Let up, little brother!"

"Sorry," Kadaj murmured, exhausted, as he let go of Loz's hand. He flung himself back upon the pile of bedding, his face covered in the sweat of labor. Yazoo was tending the dwindling fire, adding more kindling. Shivering, he turned his attention to Kadaj and Loz. "So," he asked, smirking. "How's it going over there?"

"It fucking sucks," Kadaj snapped. "How do you think it's going? I'm in labor!"

"Our brother is in pain," Loz observed sympathetically, as he wiped Kadaj's forehead with a dampened cloth. "How much longer, Yazoo? What does the book say?"

"Remember, Kadaj," Yazoo remarked, as he thumbed through the medical dictionary, "every time you experience pain, do not forget that Rufus Shinra did this to you."

"And you seem to forget that it was my idea," Kadaj snapped. "As well as Jenova's." He sighed tiredly, as he sunk back into the bedding, groaning as he felt waves of pain wash over him with another coming contraction. "Oh sweet Shiva, here comes another one," Kadaj moaned.

"It says here," Yazoo said, reading from his book, "that the first stage of labor – which is what you're in now, Kadaj, with the contractions – can last from six to twelve hours. The second stage is pushing—"

"Pushing?" Kadaj interrupted. "Oh no, I don't think I can do this," he whined - seeming to forget that Yazoo had threatened to cut the baby out of him in the first place.

"Well," Yazoo continued reading aloud, "it says that surgical intervention may be needed if the second stage of labor goes for longer than four hours. I'm more than happy to perform a Caesarian, as you know, little brother," he concluded, grinning knowingly at Kadaj.

"You are hardly a medical professional, Yazoo," Kadaj retorted. "What, you have a knife, sutures, and a medical dictionary – what makes you think you can do this, without harming me or the baby?"

"Might I remind you," countered Yazoo, "whether I cause harm you or not, is irrelevant. Making sure I do not harm the baby, is my only concern."

Kadaj paled, his lip trembling slightly as he recalled Yazoo's earlier threats. "Well, I don't know how you can guarantee that, either," he snapped, trying to hide his nervousness. "Jenova won't be pleased if you fail to provide her with a healthy infant, you know."

"Yes," Yazoo replied quietly. "I realize that."

"Brothers?" Kadaj blurted out, sitting up suddenly. He gripped Loz' arm tightly. "Ow!" Loz muttered. "Take it easy, Kadaj. Another contraction, is it?"

"No," Kadaj whispered, smiling. "It's…our brother. Our older brother. He's coming…I feel him…"

"_What_ older brother, Kadaj?" Loz demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"Cloud Strife," Kadaj replied, grinning triumphantly. "He'll never admit that he's…one of us. That he's connected with Sephiroth. But he is, you know."

"What on Gaia are you talking about, Kadaj?" Yazoo interrupted, shutting the medical dictionary with a snap. "Loz, he's obviously hallucinating…"

"I don't think he is, Yaz," Loz said, scratching his head. "I remember…in the Lifestream…"

"Yes," Kadaj encouraged, nodding. "You remember it too, don't you, Loz? Cloud was there with us…I felt him then, as I do now…"

"Okay," Yazoo said, looking doubtful. He sat cross-legged on the floor, near where Kadaj was laying. "So how, exactly, is Cloud our brother? And why didn't I know about this before now? Why didn't either of you share this with me before?"

"It really didn't occur to me before now, to share this with you," Kadaj replied. "It was one of those…passing feelings, as I was in the Lifestream. And once I was out of the Lifestream, the thought almost completely vanished from my mind."

Loz nodded enthusiastically. "I remember, Kadaj," he agreed.

"I don't remember any of this," Yazoo said crossly. "How is it that you two bonded with our dear, older brother, while I did not?"

"Jealous, are you?" Kadaj retorted teasingly. "Well, that's unfortunate, Yazoo. I don't know why you were left out of the loop, as it were. Oh gods!" he cried out, as another painful contraction came. Loz moved over to Kadaj and rearranged the pillows under his head to support him.

_If Cloud Strife is coming_, Kadaj thought, gritting his teeth as he rode out the contraction,_ that must mean Rufus knows where I am...oh gods, I hope he is coming for me...and I hope he makes it in time._ Kadaj thought, ruefully, that perhaps he shouldn't have shared that knowledge with his brothers, that Cloud Strife was nearby. _I think I can convince Loz to side with me,_ Kadaj decided. _Yazoo, though...he's the one I have to worry about._

* * *

The helicopter flight was without incident, and Reno landed the chopper just south of Icicle Inn. Snowmobiles were hauled off of the large cargo chopper, along with Fenrir, which Cloud had cleverly fitted with snow treads, so it operated similarly to a snowmobile. Reno was visibly impressed. "Nice job on that, Strife," he observed, lighting a cigarette as Cloud rode Fenrir down the ramp of the chopper. "I had no idea you could ride a motorcycle in the snow."

"It's not going to go as fast as it will on land," Cloud remarked, coming to a stop near Reno. "Still, it rides pretty well, considering it was never designed for snow in the first place."

"That is so fucking cool, yo," Reno crowed, stroking the fender of the motorcycle. Arching an eyebrow at Cloud, Reno asked, "Can I ride with you, Cloud?"

The swordsman shrugged, and nodded. "Sure," he replied, grinning at Reno. "I don't see why not."

"Cool," Reno replied, smiling. "You know Cloud, you look cute in that parka, yo."

"If you two are done flirting," Rufus interrupted irritably, "may I suggest we get going, here?" He was seated on a snowmobile piloted by Tseng; Rude and Elena were seated on another, while Vincent rode his snowmobile solo. Reno's face reddened as he muttered something unintelligible; he stubbed out his cigarette, and raised the ramp of the helicopter, securing it.

"Ready, sir," Reno told Rufus, as he took a seat on Fenrir, behind a smirking Cloud. "Frigging asshat," he whispered, low enough so that only Cloud heard him. Cloud laughed as he lowered his goggles, as the party set out toward Gaea's cliff, and Holzoff's cabin.

* * *

"Yazoo!" Loz shouted. "Get over here, the baby is coming!" Yazoo glanced over at Loz and Kadaj – the latter of whom was grimacing with pain as he felt the baby shifting ever lower into the birth canal.

"Someone needs to be a lookout," Yazoo hissed, as he got up from his seat near the window. "If Cloud is around here, as you two claim, chances are he has others with him. Like that bastard Shinra."

"Don't-" Kadaj yelped, breathing raggedly. "Don't…you talk about him like that, Yazoo. Knew I shouldn't have said anything about Cloud," he muttered.

Yazoo handed Loz his weapon, as the two switched positions. "If you see anyone, shoot them," Yazoo commanded. "Obviously, we can't move Kadaj _now_, seeing as he's in labor," he muttered irritably.

"Sorry to ruin your plans, brother," Kadaj retorted, smirking. "Oh Gaia. I don't think I can do this," Kadaj moaned, fisting the bedclothes in an agonizing death grip, as another contraction came. "How…how far along am I, Yaz?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Yazoo replied dumbly, knowing full well what Kadaj was referring to, but feigning ignorance.

"Dilation," Kadaj snapped. "How far am I dilated, Yazoo! Get your fucking book out and check, goddammit!"

"Fine!" Yazoo hissed, snatching up the medical manual, and thumbing furiously through it. "You are _such_ an ingrate."

"Yes, of course," Kadaj snapped, green eyes flashing angrily. "Because every parent to be expects to be kidnapped by their brothers and held against their will while they're in labor. How self-centered of me!"

"Okay, I found the page," Yazoo said, holding the book in front of him. He began lifting the bedcovers, then hesitated, wincing slightly. "Kadaj?" he began. "Must I?"

"Yes, you have to, Yazoo," Kadaj replied. "What, do you expect me to be able to check?"

"I could get you a mirror," Yazoo offered, smiling sheepishly.

"Just fucking look already!" Kadaj snapped.

"Okay," Yazoo replied, his hand shaking as he drew back the covers. "Oh gods," he gasped, paling. "I…I see the head."

"Oh shit!" Kadaj cried, flailing back onto the pillows. "Loz! Get over here, I need you! Yazoo…go boil something."

"Fine," Yazoo sniffed, slowly getting to his feet. He shook his head slowly. "Gaia, I feel faint. That was…not pleasant."

"Big sissy," Loz teased. He knelt down and also looked at Kadaj to monitor his progress. "Eww! Gross," he muttered. "I can see hair and stuff. Is that its head?"

"I believe we've established that," Kadaj replied dryly. Suddenly, he thought of a question. "Loz? What…what color is the hair?"

"It's silver, like ours," Loz replied, smiling. "Well, that's good. Hopefully the baby will look like you, and not Shinra," he chuckled.

"Someone is here," Yazoo hissed. "Loz, give me that gun."

Loz shook his head stubbornly. "No. Let's see who it is first. If it's Cloud, maybe he has someone who can help with him."

"That was not part of the plan!" Yazoo exploded. "Come on, give it to me, it's my gun, damn you!"

"Look. If it's someone who can help, let's have them help us first," Loz said, trying to reason with Yazoo. "If not, then we kill them."

Yazoo shrugged. "Fair enough." He stood by the cabin door, squinting into the swirling snow. _Mother will not like this one bit_, Yazoo thought, fretting_. At least I am the good son…surely she will see that, in the end. I hope…._

* * *

Rufus leaned into Tseng as the snowmobile was maneuvered around tight bends and turns. "We're getting close, sir," Tseng shouted back at Rufus, who barely heard him through the howling winds. "I can see the smoke from the chimney."

"Thank Gaia," Rufus murmured. "Let's be cautious in our approach," he warned Tseng. "Shiva only knows what's going on in there." _Or if Kadaj is even…alive_, he fretted.

"Of course, sir," Tseng replied. "We'll park over here." He beckoned to the other snowmobilers in the party following him. "Over here!" he shouted, waving toward a bank of fir trees. "Cut your engines. We'll go the rest of the way on foot."

"Tseng," Vincent murmured, as he approached the group. "We need to talk."

Tseng rolled his eyes and sighed. "Vincent, please," he said. "Now is not the time to bring up our personal differences—"

"That is not what I was talking about," Vincent replied, regarding Tseng with a cold, red-eyed stare. "I was going to say…if you need for me to transform into Chaos…I trust you will give me the usual signal?"

"Oh, that," Tseng replied, relieved. "Yes. I will. I'm…sorry I jumped to conclusions. But later, if you'd like to talk…"

"We can do that," Vincent replied simply, swirling his cloak about him. "Later."

"Good," Tseng replied. "Everyone?" he continued, addressing the group. "We have to do this carefully; Kadaj's position is precarious at best. Reno, you and Rude take point; Vincent, you and Cloud flank them; I'll bring up the rear. Elena, you remain at the rear, with the president."

"Understood," Elena replied, nodding. "Let's go, guys!"

* * *

"I see someone," Loz murmured, as he peered out the window. "Maybe I should go talk to them—"

"No!" Kadaj cried out, sitting up, his face contorted with pain. "Don't either one of you leave me, not now!"

"The baby is stuck," Yazoo reported, sighing, as he knelt over Kadaj. "I'm sorry. I have to cut you open, or you'll both die."

Kadaj nodded silently, tears streaming down his sweat-slicked face. He lay back down and sobbed softly. "I wish you actually knew what you were doing—wait, where the hell is Loz going? _Loz_!" A blast of cold air rushed into the opened door of the cabin. Kadaj and Yazoo heard the crunch of Loz's boots in the snow. "Idiot," Yazoo muttered, wiping the blade of his scalpel on a towel. "Well, we can't wait for him to come back. I'm sorry I don't have anything for the pain, Kadaj," he whispered, as he positioned the scalpel over Kadaj's abdomen. "Just…bite down onto something, and hold on." A shadow passed overhead, and Yazoo suddenly glanced up to see the tip of the Buster Sword inches away from his eye.

"Put that thing down," Cloud warned him. "Get away from Kadaj. Tseng has a medical kit, he can help."

Yazoo backed away from Kadaj, and glared at Loz, who had re-entered the cabin, with Tseng, Cloud, Vincent, Reno and Rude following behind him. "Loz, you idiot!" Yazoo snapped. "I told you not to let anyone in!"

"They can help Kadaj, Yazoo," Loz said sadly, a tear rolling down his cheek. "And we can't."

"Please give me some room, here," Tseng ordered, kneeling next to Kadaj. "How are you feeling, Kadaj?" he asked.

"Tired," Kadaj replied, laughing weakly. "And sore. Is…is he here? Rufus?"

Tseng nodded, as he strapped a blood pressure monitor onto Kadaj's arm, then a fetal monitor on his abdomen. "He's here. Elena?" he called. "Please bring the president in." Kadaj sobbed brokenly as he spied Rufus entering the cabin. In two short strides, the president had crossed the living room, and knelt beside Tseng, grasping Kadaj's hand. "I'm here," Rufus whispered. "Thank Gaia, I made it in time…and I'm not leaving your side, Kadaj. Ever."

"Oh gods, Rufus," Kadaj wept, pulling Rufus's face toward his, and kissing him weakly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kadaj," Rufus whispered, fighting back tears. "Don't worry. Tseng knows what to do."

"Yes," Tseng replied, grinning. "Believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've done this. I'll have to give you a spinal anesthetic, Kadaj. It's probably obvious that I'm going to have to deliver this baby via caesarian section."

"Whatever you have to do, it's fine," Kadaj replied weakly. "Thank Shiva you came when you did…Yazoo said the baby is stuck…" He glanced up to see Cloud, Reno, Rude standing guard over a helpless looking Yazoo and Loz. "And thank Shiva for Loz. If it weren't for him…"

"Yes," agreed Rufus, kissing Kadaj's hand. "I'm glad Loz listened to reason, instead of Jenova, this time."

"Vincent? Can you get cleaned up and assist me?" Tseng inquired of the ex-Turk. "You remember how to do sutures, yes?" Vincent nodded, and headed toward the sink to wash his hands.

"Time for the epidural," Tseng murmured. "If you could help Kadaj to sit up, Rufus?" Rufus nodded, as he helped Kadaj up into a sitting position. Tseng readied the large needle, and plunged it into Kadaj's spinal cord. Kadaj's lower half quickly went slack, as all the feeling went out of it. "That feels nice," Kadaj said dreamily, as he leaned back into Rufus's awaiting arms.

"I gave you something for the pain, as well," Tseng added. "You might feel a little…strange, for a while." He smiled at Kadaj as he opened up his medical kit. "Now, these aren't the most sterile of conditions, to say the least…but we'll make the best of it."

"Thank you, Tseng," Rufus murmured gratefully, as Tseng handed him a surgical mask. "Put that on," Tseng instructed, as he put on his own mask, then put on some gloves. "Here we go," he murmured, as he dabbed Kadaj's abdomen with iodine. Tseng carefully made a horizontal incision, just above Kadaj's pelvic bone.

"I'm ready," Vincent murmured, suddenly appearing alongside Tseng. "Let me know if you need cure materia, as well…I have plenty."

"Thank you, Vincent," Tseng said gratefully, as he finished making the incision. "And there's the baby," Tseng whispered, reaching in and carefully extracting the fetus.

"Oh sweet Shiva," Reno said, glancing over at Kadaj's now-open abdomen. "I think I may faint, yo," he murmured, swaying on his feet.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ pass out on me, Reno," Cloud hissed, helping Reno to stand. "I mean it!"

"Sorry," Reno said sheepishly, as he collected himself. "What?" he demanded, as Rude laughed at him. "I'm not used to this sort of thing, yo. Birthing babies isn't exactly my forte."

"Thank Gaia," muttered Rude, smirking. "You'd make a horrible midwife, Reno." Everyone froze as an infant's cry broke the relative silence of the room.

"It's a girl," Tseng said softly, as he clamped the umbilical cord, and, wrapping the baby in a cloth, handed her over to Kadaj. Tseng began removing the afterbirth, as Vincent stood by with the sutures, ready to stitch up the gaping hole in Kadaj's abdomen.

"_A girl_," Kadaj repeated, cradling the baby to his chest. "I knew it."

"You were right," Rufus murmured, tears spilling from his eyes. "What…shall we name her?"

"Kai," Kadaj said firmly, kissing the wriggling baby's head. "I want to name her Kai."

"Kai," Rufus repeated. "I like it. Kai Shinra…"

"Would you like to cut the cord, Rufus?" Tseng inquired, handing the president a pair of surgical scissors. Rufus nodded wordlessly as he took the scissors, and cut the cord where Tseng indicated. He let out a deep breath after making the cut, then handed the scissors back to Tseng. "It's done," he said.

Tseng nodded. "Congratulations, sir...Kadaj," the Turk Commander murmured. "Vincent? Kadaj is ready to be sutured now," he said.

"This won't take long," Vincent said soothingly, as he began suturing Kadaj in small, neat, stitches.

"Can...can I hold her?" Rufus asked Kadaj timidly, stroking the baby's fuzzy, silver-haired head.

"Of course you can," Kadaj replied, smiling weakly. "She...she is perfect."

"Yes, she is," Rufus agreed, smiling, as he held his infant daughter for the first time. Kai gurgled and cried weakly, as Rufus cradled her against his chest.

Loz and Yazoo looked on, still under guard with Cloud, Reno and Rude watching them carefully. Loz began weeping openly, upon witnessing the birth. "How bloody touching," Yazoo muttered, hurriedly wiping a tear from his eyes before anyone could see him cry.

"Well then," Reno said, smirking. "Looks like we have to have a baby shower, yo."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, it's a girl! Man...Could I have gotten any sappier with the whole birth scene, though? :)  
**

**Next chapter: What's this about an older brother? How's Kadaj going to get off of that mountain? Will Yazoo ever quit being an asshole? Where exactly is Jenova?**  
**And the question of the hour: Will Kadaj breastfeed? XD**


	12. Chapter 12

After the birth, Kadaj quickly slipped into an exhausted sleep. Rufus held his new infant daughter, wrapped in a blanket; she was crying piteously out of hunger. "How shall I feed her, Elena?" Rufus asked helplessly.

Elena shrugged. "I have no idea, sir. I don't know anything about babies—"

"But you're a woman," Rufus interrupted, sounding slightly irritated. "I thought you'd know _something _about caring for an infant—"

"Sir," Elena said, cutting him off, sounding rather annoyed. "As I said…I don't know anything about babies. Being female doesn't automatically make one maternal, you know."

"Sorry," Rufus said apologetically, sighing. "I just…wish I could do something. She's hungry."

"I did bring some bottled baby formula here, Rufus," Tseng said softly, handing a bottle to Rufus. "These are already prepared, you just have to screw the nipple on top, and—"

Tseng couldn't even finish his sentence before Rufus snatched the bottle from him, and inserted the rubber nipple into baby Kai's mouth. Almost instantaneously, her cries of hunger waned, as she began to feed.

"Well, thank Gaia for your foresight, Tseng," Rufus said, relieved. "Thank you." He made a mental note to himself to bump Tseng up several pay grades when they returned to headquarters; certainly the Turk Commander had gone above and beyond in his duties today.

* * *

Cloud, Vincent, Reno and Rude stood guard over Yazoo and Loz. After a brief skirmish, they'd overpowered the two brothers, and put them in restraints. "Jenova will not like this one bit," Yazoo hissed at his captors.

"Yeah, Jenova," Reno said, sneering. "Good one. You threaten us with Jenova, yet you can't even _find_ her, can you?"

"Hey!" Loz protested, tugging at his bonds. "We didn't want to do this to Kadaj, he's our brother. But Mother told us to—"

"Mother shmother," Reno snapped. "Kadaj is under the president's protection now. You just crossed a line that you never should have crossed. Too bad for you."

"What do you plan to do with us?" Yazoo demanded haughtily.

"Taking your sorry asses back to headquarters," Reno informed them. "We'll decide what to do with you from there."

"Brother," Loz pleaded, looking at Cloud. "Can't you help us?" Reno, Rude and Vincent looked quizzically at Cloud, who shrugged, a puzzled look on his face. "Brother?" Vincent repeated. "What on Gaia is he talking about, Cloud?"

"I have no idea, Vincent," Cloud replied, frowning. "What do you mean, Loz? I'm not your brother," he asked, turning to the two brothers.

"You know what I mean, Cloud Strife," Loz replied, jeering. "In the Lifestream. I know you remember. Don't lie."

Still frowning, Cloud shrugged indifferently, and looked blankly at Reno, Rude and Vincent. "No idea what he's talking about. I know I…saw them in the Lifestream. Remember, Reno? I told you that I thought it was Sephiroth."

"I remember," Reno nodded, as he recalled their recent conversation. "So what's this brother bullshit about?"

"They're obviously grasping at straws," declared Vincent, glaring at their captives with unblinking red eyes.

"Oh, but it's all true," Yazoo said, rolling his eyes. "Or so Kadaj and Loz have told me."

"Wait a minute, yo," Reno said, slitting his eyes at Yazoo. "Kadaj and Loz know about this, but you _don't_?" he said, almost mockingly. "Guess we know how you rate with Jenova, huh?" Reno snickered, elbowing Rude, who smirked knowingly.

"Whatever," Yazoo huffed indignantly. "You'll all be sorry when Jenova gets her grandchild, the Shinra brat-"

"Grandchild?" Cloud echoed, bemused. "Grandma Jenova, huh? That's rich. She doesn't seem the grandmotherly, cookie-baking type, does she?"

Reno, Vincent and Rude snickered. "Good one, Strife," Reno remarked, amused. "Tseng?" he called to the Turk Commander. "Can we tranquilize these knuckleheads? I'm tired of listening to their shit, yo."

Tseng rolled his eyes and sighed, exhausted. He was physically and emotionally spent from delivering Rufus Shinra's child; dealing with mouthy Sephiroth clones was the last thing Tseng wanted to endure. "Sure, go ahead, knock them out," Tseng agreed, washing his hands in the sink. Glancing to his right, he suddenly noticed Vincent standing there, waiting to use the sink after Tseng. "Vincent?" Tseng said to him quietly. "A word, when you're done."

Vincent nodded, the slightest hint of a smile on his pale face. "Of course," he replied.

Rude and Elena readied two tranquilizer darts, and stuck Loz and Yazoo respectively with them, amid some very vocal protests from the two silver-haired men. "You are all meanies!" bemoaned Loz, crying as the dart pierced his skin.

"What a fucking mental case, yo," Reno muttered. "Well, both of them are, really. Good," he continued, nodding to Cloud. "Let's get them tied up on a snowmobile or something. We'll have to drag their dumb asses back down the hill."

"Wonderful," muttered Cloud. "Remind me again, why did I sign up for this?"

"Probably just to be close to me, I'm sure," Reno replied, smirking at the blond.

Cloud groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I'm sure that was it."

Reno scoffed, pretending to look hurt. "Whatever, Strife. Don't act like you don't dig my action, because I know you _do_."

"Ha," Cloud snorted. "We'll see about that," he declared, arching an eyebrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rufus had finished feeding his daughter, and became perplexed when the infant began crying again. "What do I now?" he asked helplessly. "Anyone? _Anyone_?" he cried frantically.

Tseng sighed, exasperated. He'd never been a parent, or around kids all that much, for that matter; however, as far as Tseng was concerned, about seventy-five percent of raising a child was common sense; the remaining twenty-five percent was instinct, which would kick in at some point.

_This is Rufus Shinra we're talking about, though,_ Tseng thought grimly. He smiled a bit, as he envisioned Rufus changing the first dirty diaper.

"What is so damned amusing, Tseng?" Rufus asked irritably. "I need to know what to do here—and honestly, I've never even held an infant before, I just don't know what I'm doing—"

"It's okay, sir," Tseng replied, sitting near the president, and handing him a cloth. "I suspect the child needs to be burped. Here, place her over your shoulder, like this—" he told him, gently repositioning Kai over Rufus's left shoulder. "And just gently tap her back."

Rufus shot Tseng a pained look, as if to say: _I am hiring a nanny the very minute we get back_. He cradled the crying infant over his shoulder, and patted her back, as Tseng had instructed him. Moments later, a rather loud burp escaped from Kai. Rufus grinned triumphantly. "Well, that wasn't so bad," he commented to Tseng.

"No," Tseng replied, chuckling. "Changing the first diaper will be far worse." The look on Rufus's face was comical. "Oh gods!" the president moaned. "How…long until I have to do that?"

"There's no strict timetable for infant bowel movements," Tseng replied, standing. "But I'm sure you'll _know_." He grinned at Rufus, and went over to check on Kadaj.

"Cheeky Wutaian bastard," Rufus muttered, still cradling Kai in his arms. He studied her face; the eyes were tightly shut, as the baby drifted off to sleep. _She has my nose_, I think, Rufus pondered. _And…Kadaj's mouth_. Rufus recalled briefly seeing the baby's eyes open soon after she was born; he was certain they were as green as Kadaj's, but now he wasn't entirely sure. _Perhaps they are blue, like mine, he mused. I wonder who she favors, really...does she look more like me? Or Kadaj?_

Kadaj was sound asleep, snoring peacefully, and seemingly unaware of what was going on around him. Tseng carefully lifted the blanket covering Kadaj, and peeled back the gauze dressing covering the abdominal incision." Vincent had silently sidled up beside Tseng, and looked over his shoulder. "Very nice work there, with the sutures, I must say," he quipped.

Tseng gave Vincent a sideways glance and a smile, as he put the bandage back in place. "Yes, indeed," he replied quietly. "Thank you for assisting me, Vincent.""

"Not a problem. It was good to work with you again," Vincent replied. "Look…about…well, everything…" His voice trailed off, as he studied Tseng for a reaction. "I owe you an apology," he muttered. "For a lot of things."

"I suppose I owe you one as well, Vincent," Tseng replied softly. "I've missed you." He looked up thoughtfully into the taller man's burgundy eyes. "We'll have to get off this mountain soon, though...before the bad weather moves in," Tseng observed. "Which means we'll have to transport Kadaj, but very carefully."

"I've got some FullCure materia," Vincent offered. "Just thought of it, actually. As soon as Kadaj wakes up, perhaps I can try that on the incision."

"That might work quite well, Vincent," Tseng nodded, agreeing. "Of course, he's still going to be exhausted, I would imagine."

"Naturally," Vincent replied, quirking an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on his face. "It's not as if he's had the benefit of thirty years worth of sleep, is it?" He smirked at Tseng, who stifled a laugh, so as not to wake Kadaj. _Gods, I've missed his wicked sense of humor_, thought the Turk Commander, smiling. _Perhaps there is still something there, something...salvageable._

Still, Tseng was always 'business first', and he wanted to get back to headquarters as quickly as possible; particularly now, since Loz and Yazoo were being held captive by the Turks. He wondered briefly what information, if any, he could extract from these two. Kadaj seemed to be the smartest one of the bunch; and even though Kadaj was now considered to be under Shinra's protection, Tseng was not inclined to fully trust Kadaj...not yet.

"Everyone?" Tseng began, addressing the group at large. "I know it's been a long day...and quite a bit has happened, here," he said, glancing over at Rufus, who was half asleep in a chair, cradling his sleeping daughter. "We'll need to evacuate here as quickly as possible, which will be a challenge, given that we now have two prisoners...as well as Kadaj and a newborn baby. Weather reports do not indicate anything good coming our way...in fact, some storms will be moving in by dawn."

"Rude and I can make something for transport, I think," Reno offered. "For Kadaj...we can make something sled-like, to bring Kadaj and the baby down the mountain. We'll have to go slow, though."

"Very well," Tseng replied. "Elena? I'll need you, Vincent and Cloud to transport our...guests."

"Should we make something to carry those two down as well?" Elena inquired, nodding her head at Yazoo and Loz. "They're unconscious, after all."

Tseng shook his head. "I don't really give a shit about their comfort level. Neither one of them just gave birth, you know," he said, barely smiling.

Elena grinned. "Understood. Cloud? I'll need some help with these two, I guess...tie them onto the snowmobiles, you think? One each?"

Cloud nodded in agreement. "I think that'll work, Elena. This will be tricky, but we can do it. Why don't we have Tseng transport the president and Vincent can take Kadaj...and the baby. You and Rude take Loz and Yazoo, respectively...Reno and I will bring up the rear on Fenrir. We'll make sure they don't pull any shit, if they happen to wake up."

"Yeah, and I'll fucking tase them if they do," Reno interjected, smirking. "Okay. Rude and I will get going on this - there's more tranquilizer darts in my bag if you need them. And don't hesitate to use them, Cloud."

Cloud shook his head, grinning. "Don't worry, Reno. I won't." He and Elena set about dragging the captives outside, and began binding them to the back of the snowmobile. It wouldn't be a comfortable ride for either of them, Cloud mused, but shrugged indifferently at the thought. As Tseng had mentioned, they were prisoners, and their comfort was not any concern of the Turks.

* * *

After a short time, all preparations for their departure from the mountain had been made. Kadaj had just woken up after a long nap; Rufus, sitting next to him with baby Kai, smiled down at him. "How are you feeling, Kadaj?" the president asked him. He brushed a tendril of hair out of Kadaj's eyes, which fluttered open slowly. Kadaj smiled sleepily at Rufus. "So tired," he murmured. "I feel a bit better now, though. I want to hold the baby...can I?" Kadaj asked, almost timidly, as he sat up slightly, wincing as he did so.

"Of course you can!" Rufus replied, carefully handing Kai over to Kadaj, praying that the baby wouldn't suddenly wake up from the movement. "She's been good so far," Rufus commented, smiling.

"Good," Kadaj replied. "Sorry I was...out of it, there," he told Rufus apologetically, peering at the baby and smiling.

The president scoffed, shaking his head. "Don't even worry about it. You've been through hell. Not just having our baby, but...what your so-called _brothers_ did." Rufus clenched his jaw, trying to hold back his anger. "Did they hurt you at all? I swear to Gaia, Kadaj, if they touched one hair on your head, just _one_ hair..."

"They didn't hurt me, Rufus," Kadaj replied flatly, nestling the baby in his arms. "I won't pretend that they were nice to me...after all, they _did_ hold me against my will. But no, I was not physically hurt by them."

"I want to fucking kill them both," Rufus growled, running his hand through his flopped-over blond hair. "Uh, sorry. I don't suppose I should talk like that in front of the baby, should I?" he said, grinning sheepishly.

"Perhaps not," Kadaj replied, smiling. "But Rufus, please - do go easy on Loz. He showed me...well, he showed me more kindness than Yazoo did, that's for certain."

"Hmm," Rufus murmured, considering this. "Do you suppose that Loz can be...broken?" he asked Kadaj.

"What do mean by 'broken'?" Kadaj asked, frowning, not liking the sound of this.

"I mean, anything that you don't know…about Jenova's plans," Rufus explained, "do you think Loz would reveal that information?"

Kadaj sighed. He knew what Rufus was driving at; and, although his brothers had put him through hell, kidnapping him and holding him hostage while pregnant - they were still his brothers, and torturing them felt wrong and distasteful to Kadaj. But especially Loz; poor, stupid Loz, who'd shown Kadaj far more kindness and mercy during his captivity than the arrogant Yazoo had done.

"Can we...discuss this later, Rufus?" Kadaj pleaded, wanting to avoid the subject - at least for now. "Please. I'm so tired, and I just had a _baby_, for Gaia's sake, and-" Baby Kai shifted and cried softly against Kadaj's chest as she stirred in her sleep. "Please, Rufus," Kadaj begged. "Not right now. Can't we just enjoy...this?" he asked, kissing the baby's fuzzy silver head.

"Yes, of course," Rufus murmured. "I'm sorry. And when we get home, you won't have to do a thing. I want you to recuperate fully." He leaned over carefully, and kissed Kadaj tenderly. Kadaj felt the heat flare up his neck and into his face, just from Rufus's touch.

"Gods, Rufus," Kadaj muttered, as he felt himself become aroused. "If I didn't have a giant gaping hole in my stomach - well, and our daughter asleep in my arms - I could take you right here," he purred, licking his lips.

Rufus grinned, a bit incredulous that Kadaj was this horny, so soon after giving birth. "In front of all these people, you'd take me?" Rufus teased.

"Well," Kadaj remarked offhandedly, smirking. "I kind of _forgot_ about them. But gods, Rufus, once I'm fully healed...I just can't wait. We've been apart for far too long."

"We have," Rufus replied, feeling his breathing becoming ragged. "Gods, I've missed you." He kissed Kadaj again, harder this time. "I love you..."

"And I love you," Kadaj replied. "We're a family now, aren't we," he observed, bemused, as he glanced at Kai. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Just like you," Rufus replied softly. "And you know...my offer still stands."

"What offer?" Kadaj asked absently, shushing Kai as she began to fuss and kick.

"Marriage," Rufus said simply. "I know I might have rushed things, before...in popping the question. But you've had time to think now..."

"Another thing we'll have to discuss when we get back," Kadaj replied, with a mysterious smirk.

Rufus chuckled, and decided to leave it at that. "Okay. Fair enough, then."

* * *

Vincent finally located the FullCure materia in his satchel, and withdrew the glowing, greenish-white orb. "Tseng," he whispered. "I've got it. Shall I try this on Kadaj's incision?"

Tseng nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please do," he replied. "If it works…that'll make the trek back down the mountain all the easier. Thank you, Vincent," Tseng said gratefully, exchanging a glance with the ex-Turk.

"Not a problem," Vincent murmured. He took the materia and moved over to where Kadaj, Rufus and Kai were gathered, on the makeshift bedding. "Kadaj? I'd like to try using this materia on you…it's FullCure materia. It should, for the most part, repair the incision site."

Kadaj nodded, wincing as he sat up slightly. "Yes," he agreed. "Please…I'm not feeling entirely well right now, as you know," he said with a wry grin. "I haven't the slightest idea why, either," he commented cheekily, as he grinned at his newborn.

"Smartass," Rufus replied, smirking, as he took Kai out of Kadaj's arms. "Here, I'll hold her while Vincent does that," he said. Vincent took the materia orb and inserted it into his armlet, causing an ethereal green light to emanate from his wrist. "Here goes nothing," the former Turk muttered, as he moved his hand and cast FullCure on Kadaj, concentrating over the abdominal area. Kadaj hissed through his teeth as he felt the skin and muscle tightening, then healing.

"I think it's working," Kadaj said excitedly, breathing shallowly. "I...feel it working. It's tingling."

"Good," Vincent replied softly. "Nearly done…," he murmured, as the green glow from the materia began to dissipate. "I think that's all I can do for now. How does it feel, Kadaj?"

"Fine, I think," Kadaj replied, running his hands over the horizontal incision. There was a faint, pink outline where the incision had been, and the sutures that Vincent had sewn into the surgical site remained.

"I can remove those when we get back to headquarters," Vincent informed Kadaj. "The FullCure materia has healed the upper layers of skin, and you've got absorbable stitches internally. Those stitches you see on your abdomen, though…those won't dissolve like the internal ones will, so I'll have to remove them."

"Okay," Kadaj agreed, nodding. "Really, I feel wonderful now, since you used FullCure. Thank you, Vincent."

"You're welcome, Kadaj," Vincent replied, removing the materia orb from his armlet, and placing it back in his bag.

"Kadaj," Tseng continued, "As Vincent said, we can take care of the suture removal at headquarters. There should be no need to go to the hospital, unless you suddenly develop a fever…that could be a sign of infection, so keep an eye out for that."

"I will," Kadaj promised.

Suddenly, Rufus piped up. "Tseng? How long until….ah, how long until we can…ah..." he stammered, locking eyes with Kadaj, his lips curled up in a knowing smile. Kadaj knew _exactly_ what Rufus was inquiring about.

Tseng smirked slightly before answering. "You mean how long until you can resume sexual relations, Rufus?" he asked. "Kadaj is healing quite rapidly, which is encouraging...and that is partly due to the cure materia Vincent used, but also something to do with his genetic makeup. But please…_do_ wait until the stitches are removed, okay?"

"Okay," Rufus agreed reluctantly. Giving Rufus and Kadaj a sideways glance, Tseng grinned knowingly, and departed, apparently to give them a bit of privacy. "I'll make sure we're set to go," he told them as he left the room. "I think Cloud and Elena have secured our prisoners. Be ready in five minutes. There's a bag of baby supplies right here," he informed the pair, indicating a large knapsack propped up against the wall.

"We will be ready," Rufus replied. As soon as Tseng left, Rufus took his free hand and roughly grasped the back of Kadaj's head, pulling him in for a kiss, as he still clutched the sleeping baby. "Gods, I've missed you," Rufus breathed. "You have no idea how much…"

"I think I do have an idea," Kadaj replied teasingly, taking Rufus's bottom lip in between his teeth and tugging on it. "We'll have to have a _proper_ reunion when we get back."

"Indeed we shall," Rufus murmured. Suddenly, Kai began wriggling and crying softly. "Oh gods – what is that smell!" he exclaimed.

"Shit," muttered Kadaj. "Well," he continued, smirking. "I guess that's exactly what it is…our little girl needs a new diaper, doesn't she?" Kadaj took the squirming infant from Rufus's arms, and cuddled her, crooning. "Shh, it's okay, little one," he whispered. "Daddy will find you a clean diaper." Glancing up at Rufus, Kadaj cocked an inquiring eyebrow at him. "Well? Do we _have_ diapers?"

"Oh _no_," Rufus groaned, standing up. "I have no fucking idea. I'll…check in the bag."

"Don't swear in front of my little princess, Rufus," Kadaj snapped. "I won't have her growing up with Reno's vocabulary."

"You did it first, Kadaj," Rufus retorted. "I _heard_ you."

"Oh," Kadaj said dumbly, chuckling. "I guess I did. Oops." He grinned cheekily at Rufus.

"Gods, I have missed your smartassed remarks," Rufus said chuckling, as he rummaged through the bag Tseng had left aside. "Oh, thank gods!" Rufus exclaimed. "Found one!" He took the diaper out of the bag, along with the wipes that were with it, and sat down next to Kadaj. "Uh…how do we do this?"

"I have no idea," muttered Kadaj. "I have like, zero experience with babies."

"Same here," Rufus replied, rolling his eyes. "Wonderful. Well…it stands to reason that we remove the soiled one first—"

"Well, obviously!" Kadaj retorted impatiently. "What kind of a dumb-assed conclusion is that? Were you actually going to put the new diaper on over the dirty one?"

"There is no need to be such a bitch about this, Kadaj," Rufus replied evenly. Wincing, he gingerly removed the dirty diaper from Kai, gagging and nearly vomiting as he did so. "Oh gods, this is dreadful! Such a tiny baby…emitting such a foul, dreadful smell. Gods!"

"It is NOT pleasant," Kadaj agreed, wrinkling his nose. "Ugh. Okay…that's off. Wait...we should wipe her little butt clean, shouldn't we?" Kadaj asked stupidly.

"It would stand to reason, wouldn't it" Rufus replied dryly. He pulled two baby wipes out of their plastic case, and very carefully began to wipe the baby clean. "Oh, this is _awful!_" he complained, making a face. "We are _so_ hiring a nanny when we get back home." Rufus then sloppily diapered the baby, hoping to Gaia it'd hold until someone a bit more capable – probably Tseng – could do a better job of it.

"I won't argue with you on that," Kadaj replied. "Still…other than that dreadful _smell_, it's not so bad having a baby, really. I'm growing rather fond of her." Kadaj smiled and bent his head to kiss Kai's fuzzy silver head.

"She _is_ beautiful," Rufus commented, stroking the baby's cheek as she cooed. "I think she looks like me, don't you? Those cheekbones…that aquiline nose…that jawline…"

"Nose? Jawline?" Kadaj scoffed. "She's three hours old, Rufus. What on Gaia are you even _talking_ about? Besides…clearly she has my eyes. See how vividly green they are?" Rufus nodded in agreement, but didn't voice the thought that was now in his head. _Our daughter has Sephiroth's eyes._

Tseng, who had re-entered the room unnoticed, gave a quiet cough. "If you two are done…debating, we're ready to leave the mountain. Everyone's waiting outside. There's some extra blankets in the bag, to bundle up the baby. Put as many layers as possible, the temperatures are frigid out there, and they'll be falling."

"Okay," Rufus replied, nodding. Kadaj stood up slowly, the baby still in his arms, and Rufus grabbed several blankets from the bag. Tseng, standing by waiting, gave a small cough.

"Sir?" the Turk Commander said quietly. "You may want to consider swaddling the baby, and then wrapping her in the blankets..."

"What in the blue hell is a swaddle?" Rufus snapped irritably. "Do we have one? How is it done? Tseng, you _know_ I've never been around children…"

"Here," Tseng said impatiently, snatching a cotton receiving blanket out of the knapsack. "Kadaj, place Kai back down, on top of the bedding. Here is how it is done," Tseng explained, folding the small blanket into a triangle shape, and placing the infant on top of it; then, he deftly tucked the corners in, keeping the baby's arms and legs within the swaddle. The entire process took him but thirty seconds, and Rufus and Kadaj stood there watching him, their mouths agape.

"How…how on Gaia did you do that, Tseng?" Rufus asked incredulously, as the Turk handed the bundled baby back to Kadaj.

"It's rather simple, really," Tseng replied easily. "I'll show you properly when we return."

Rufus and Kadaj bundled the baby up in more layers of blankets, and finally put on their own parkas. "I think she'll be warm," Rufus murmured, staring at the barely-visible Kai, held snugly in Kadaj's arms. Tseng and Rufus gathered the rest of their belongings, and headed toward the front door to exit.

"Tseng?" Rufus inquired hesitantly, as they exited. "Would you…would you consider being our nanny?"

The Turk Commander glared darkly at the president. "No," he said firmly. Tseng turned, and headed out the door toward the rest of the group, standing ready at their snowmobiles.

"Make that a _resounding_ no," Tseng added, as he led Kadaj and Kai over to the makeshift sled that Reno and Rude had put together for them.

Rufus shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Well, I _tried_, at least," he told Kadaj.

* * *

**Next chapter: Yazoo and Loz held prisoner at Headquarters...Jenova's at headquarters...hmm. This might be a bad idea having them all in the same building, no? :)**

**Yes, there will be a lemon in the next chapter. Hopefully several!**


	13. Chapter 13

The trip back down the mountain, back toward Icicle Inn, was slow-moving, but not impossibly so. While Tseng wanted the group to beat it out of there before the bad weather struck, but he also wanted to proceed cautiously. Rushing back down the mountain, especially with a newborn in tow, would be unsafe and ill-advised. Reno knew this, but he still grumbled good-naturedly, as he and Cloud brought up the rear of the procession, riding on a snow-ready Fenrir.

"So fucking slow," Reno complained impatiently, leaning forward into Cloud's back as they brought up the rear of the convoy. The blond grinned; they certainly were going at a snail's pace, but it was necessary, given the snowy conditions, and the fact that they were transporting Kadaj and his newborn. "Cloud, speed it up, yo," he pleaded, nudging his driver in the side.

"I can't, Reno," Cloud informed him. "We're supposed to be bringing up the rear, here."

"Yeah," Reno snickered, his eyes glued upon Cloud's nicely toned ass. "That we are, yo." Cloud shrugged his shoulders, wondering what on Gaia could be so amusing to Reno.

* * *

Kadaj was not entirely comfortable on the makeshift sled; he was sitting awkwardly, at an angle, carefully cradling himself around Kai, hoping his body provided enough warmth in addition to the many layers of blankets covering the infant. He caught a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye, and instinctively moved his arm over the baby, as if to shield her. "Reno!" he hissed. "Over there. Yazoo is stirring." Kadaj pointed over to Yazoo, who was slung over Elena's snowmobile; he was groggy, but clearly regaining consciousness. The convoy ground to a halt, as Reno moved into action.

"On it," the redhead replied, grabbing his tranquilizer gun, and shoving two darts into the chamber. "Elena, lean over, yo," he called to his fellow Turk. "I don't want to hit you in the ass by mistake." He laughed.

"If you do, you are _so_ dead, Reno," Elena muttered. She leaned over slightly, as Reno had requested, squeezing her eyes shut and praying to Gaia that Reno didn't miss his mark.

"Ahhh...nooo," groaned Yazoo, as the dart flew out of the gun, hitting him cleanly in the neck. Reno shot again, the second dart landing just a quarter of an inch away from the first one.

"Reno!" Tseng shouted, seemingly perturbed. "Why did you double up the dosage? We need to question him later!"

"What?" Reno replied, shrugging his shoulders and smirking. "It'll keep him out of trouble. And I'll nail the big galoot the same way, if he happens to wake up. I don't think that'll he will though - look at him, he's drooling on himself," Reno tittered.

"Wonderful," Rude grunted, hoisting his parka out of the way of Loz's bobbing head. He was piloting the snowmobile that had Loz tied to the front, while Elena was transporting Yazoo. Tseng had Rufus as a passenger on his snowmobile; the president kept looking behind him frequently to check on Kadaj and the baby.

"Are you okay, Kadaj?" Rufus inquired, concerned. "How is our little princess? Is she warm? Make sure she's warm, please, she could get frostbite on her little ears and nose-"

"Yes, mother hen," Kadaj retorted, smirking. "She is fine, and I am fine. I will thank the stars and Gaia when we are aboad the helicopter, though. How much further?"

"We're a few hundred yards from town, actually," Tseng noted. "I suggest we avail ourselves of the Inn for a bit. Get some food, get warmed up, then onto the helicopter."

"What of our...guests, Tseng?" Vincent inquired, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"We'll...park them somewhere," Tseng muttered. "Yazoo is obviously down for the count," the Turk Commander remarked, glaring at Reno as he started up his snowmobile again. "Come on...let's get going."

* * *

They reached Icicle Inn a short time later, and parked all of their snowmobiles outside of the lodge that was in the center of the small, snowy town. Tseng flashed his Turk badge at the owner of the lodge, to avoid any need to explain just why they had two prisoners tied to snowmobiles. After the Turks made it clear that they _were_ Turks, no questions were asked of them by anyone; which is exactly how Tseng wanted it.

The group quickly warmed up by the fire in the great room of the lodge, where food and drink were also served. It was more like a large restaurant/pub, than anything else. Reno was the first to order food at the bar, insisting they had time "for a few rounds." This suggestion was met with a glare from both Rufus and Kadaj, who wanted to get home with their new baby, and settle in. The two were also undeniably horny, having been separated for so long.

Rude and Elena were outside, guarding the captives, while Rufus, inside the lodge, unceremoniously handed baby Kai over to Tseng, asking the Turk commander to "double check" the diapering job he'd done. Upon handing the infant off, Rufus and Kadaj made a beeline for a dark, corner booth within the pub area, and began shamelessly kissing and groping each other, much to the chagrin and annoyance of Tseng.

"He had better not rip those stitches out," Vincent commented to Tseng, also clearly annoyed.

"Yes, I know," Tseng replied. "And..how did I become this child's caretaker all of a sudden?" he asked, frowning.

Vincent laughed, showing a flash of white teeth in a rare smile. "Well, you do seem to have a way with babies, Tseng. Who knew?"

"Indeed," Tseng replied dryly. "Who knew, indeed. Do you...mind, Vincent? Holding her for a moment, that is. I'd like to get a quick bite to eat...I can order you something as well, if you want."

Vincent shrugged his shoulders, and held his hands out to take the baby, who was wiggling madly. "Sure," he agreed. "For a moment, anyway." Tseng handed Kai over to Vincent, their hands touching each other during the exchange. Vincent's touch was electric; Tseng gasped inwardly at the sensation, and caught himself staring into the ex-Turk's wine-colored eyes. "Vincent..." he began hesitantly, not quite knowing what he wanted to say; but wanting to know if Vincent felt the same electric charge from him?

Apparently he did. "Tseng," Vincent whispered, dipping his head quickly, yet discreetly, his lips not quite touching the top of Tseng's head, but very nearly. He inhaled Tseng's scent; a heady aroma, redolent of exotic spices and rare incense. _Oh yes, Tseng...there is still something between us, no doubt..._

Coming back to his senses, Vincent raised his head back up, and gazed down upon the shorter man who stood there frozen, looking up at him expectantly. "Yes, Tseng," Vincent said, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "I...would like something to eat, thank you. Whatever you're having, just order another one." He smiled again at Tseng, as he cradled the baby over his shoulder, taking care not to rub the infant's back with his cold, metal-gauntleted hand.

"Okay," Tseng murmured in reply, hoping that his suddenly rubbery legs would work well enough to get him over to the bar to order their food.

Vincent watched Tseng depart, then briskly walked over to the corner booth where Rufus and Kadaj were still at it, snogging. "Here," Vincent said brusquely, thrusting Kai over to Rufus as if he were passing him a football. "I believe this belongs to you." Rufus, dumbfounded, extricated himself from Kadaj's lips and took the mewling infant from Vincent.

"Hmm," Vincent grunted, swirling his cloak around him as he went over to the bar to join Tseng.

* * *

"Well," Rufus huffed, apparently put out by Vincent abruptly thrusting Kai at him. "The nerve. He handed her over as if she were some sort of _thing_," he grumbled. "Shh, there, there, little princess," Rufus crooned, placing the baby over his shoulder, and rubbing her back in what he hoped was a soothing fashion. "I won't let that ghoul touch you again."

"That's not a very nice thing to say about Vincent," Kadaj protested. "He did do a very nice job of stitching me up and curing me, you know." As if to illustrate this fact, Kadaj lifted his shirt, to reveal his scar, which was healing rather nicely.

"Yes," Rufus replied, staring, and licking his lips. His eye was traveling further south of the incision, and Kadaj realized instantly where Rufus's eye was trained.

"I am healing very well, you know," Kadaj purred. He quickly glanced around the pub; everyone seemed to be either engaged in conversation, or busily eating their food. _Nobody will notice_, Kadaj thought briefly. He quickly plunged his hand down the front of his pants, never taking his eyes off of Rufus. "_Ohh_," he moaned, as he began stroking and fingering himself beneath his pants. "Mmm, that's nice," Kadaj said, his breath coming in jagged gasps. "If only it were your hand in there, and not mine...or something larger than your hand, Rufus-"

"Kadaj," Rufus said, in almost a moan. He felt himself harden, and felt almost guilty for his body reacting that way - after all, here he was holding his infant daughter. "Stop it, you idiot!" he hissed. "The baby...what about the baby!" he protested.

"The baby can't _see_ anything," Kadaj replied softly, his hand moving a bit faster. "Oh! Oh yeah...right there..." he purred, knowing his words and actions were causing a definite reaction in Rufus.

"I will _so_ get you for this, Kadaj," Rufus snapped. "This is absolute torture, you know!"

"Yes," Kadaj replied, gazing at Rufus under half-lidded eyes. "I _know_."

Tseng and Vincent suddenly came by bearing the food order, and Kadaj quickly extracted his hand from his pants, looking guilty. Rufus glared at Kadaj, and slapped his hand away as he reached for the fries. Tseng and Vincent, who sat down with them, raised their eyebrows in a curious fashion at this.

"You two don't know where Kadaj's hand has been," Rufus explained, as he shifted the baby on his shoulder. "But_ I_ have. Go wash your hands, asshole!" the president snapped at Kadaj.

Kadaj gasped. "Don't you swear in front of my little darling!" he retorted. "Fine! I'm going to the men's room to wash up!" he announced, practically shouting.

Tseng and Vincent seemed to be concentrating very hard over their appetizer platters, and hiding smirks. "Well," Tseng remarked dryly. "Apparently Kadaj is feeling rather well!" Vincent began choking on his chicken tenders, and coughed several times before Tseng pounded him on the back.

"You okay?" he asked Vincent.

"Fine," Vincent said hoarsely. "Don't do that to me again," he whispered, grinning at Tseng.

"What'd I do?" Tseng murmured innocently, smiling over his food at Vincent.

* * *

A short time later, everyone had been fed - including the baby, who required another bottle of formula. Rufus made the grave error of tasting the formula before giving the bottle to Kai, and nearly vomited as a result.

"Gods!" he complained to Kadaj, who was openly laughing at him. "It is not _funny_, Kadaj! This stuff is vile! How can this possibly be good for the baby, it tastes rancid!"

Tseng coughed quietly at this. "Actually, babies do not have highly developed taste buds until later in their infancy -"

"I don't _care_, Tseng," Rufus rudely interrupted. "I do not want to feed something to my little girl, that I believe is akin to dog food. I want to call a meeting with research and development upon our return," the president declared. "Surely the Shinra labs can come up with something better tasting than that _swill_."

"That 'swill', as you call it, is keeping your daughter fed and alive, sir," Tseng reminded him patiently. "Nevertheless, we can have your secretary set up a meeting when we return."

"Good," Rufus replied shortly, as Kadaj took the baby from him. "Something needs to be done about that!"

"We're going home, little baby!" Kadaj told Kai, in a singsong voice. Soon, everyone was feeling at ease, and all got back on their snowmobiles. Reno poked a sleeping Loz with the end of his EMR. "He's out cold, yo," the Turk said, laughing. "Literally."

"He's warm enough under that thermal blanket," Tseng said dismissively. He paused, and regarded Reno curiously. "Reno? I do hope that EMR was _not_ turned on?"

The redheaded Turk laughed. "Nah, it wasn't, boss. Do you want me to turn it on?"

Tseng, Elena and Rude simultaneously shouted, "_No_!" Reno grinned cockily as he got back in his seat, behind Cloud. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "Suit yourself, yo!" Soon, the entire group departed back down the mountain, away from Icicle Inn, and bound toward the helicopter.

* * *

The flight back to headquarters was mostly uneventful. Not a peep was heard from Yazoo - he was totally unconscious, thanks to the extra dose of tranquilizers that Reno had given him. Loz began to stir briefly - very briefly, as it turned out, since Elena immediately shot him with a tranquilizer dart. "He'll still probably wake up before Yazoo does," she commented, rolling her eyes in Reno's direction. The pilot of the helicopter snickered at her remark. "Yeah, I may have overdone it a bit," Reno drawled. "Ah, fuck him, yo! He's connected to Sephiroth somehow, who cares!"

"Yeah, well," Cloud began dully. He was sitting in the middle seat diagonal to Reno, and he glanced up briefly at the redheaded Turk. "I suppose I'm connected to Sephiroth too, whether I like it or not."

Reno's face fell; he certainly hadn't intended that comment toward Cloud. "I'm sorry, Cloud," he said apologetically. "Didn't mean anything against you, I really didn't. I'm sorry...sometimes I don't think before I speak, you know."

"I noticed," Cloud remarked dryly, smirking. "It's okay, Reno. Don't worry about it."

"How much longer until we land, Reno?" Rufus interrupted rudely. His foot was tapping impatiently as he peered over at the bundled baby cradled in Kadaj's arms.

"ETA of about thirty minutes, sir," Reno called from the pilot's seat.

"Good," Rufus replied. He sat back in his seat, then turned back to Kadaj. "How is she? Is she okay?" the president asked his lover in a low murmur.

"She is _fine_, Rufus!" Kadaj replied teasingly. "Gods! You're getting to be like a granny, worrying over our little darling!"

"Well, she is a little miracle, you know," Rufus said softly, putting his arm around Kadaj's shoulders. He cupped Kadaj's chin, turning his lover's face toward his own, and kissed him tenderly. "And you went through hell having her. My brave angel..."

Kadaj felt his lip tremble as he began to reply. "Thank you," he whispered, kissing Rufus in return. "For coming to find me...and bringing me back home."

"Home," Rufus repeated. "Yes, home." He frowned, as he suddenly realized something. "The baby. We have nothing ready for her! No nursery, no crib...oh Gaia! We will need to go shopping _immediately_."

"Oh good!" Kadaj replied, beaming. "I think I shall enjoy spending your money!"

Rufus gave Kadaj a sideways glance, and snorted. "Tseng?" he called. "Can someone phone my limo driver? Have him be standing by the minute we land. Oh, and I'll need to hire a nanny immediately. I trust that the Turks can screen any applicants?"

"If that's what you wish...certainly, sir," Tseng replied, with an amused grin. He wondered how Reno and Rude would enjoy that assignment, interviewing a bunch of nannies. He chuckled as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the president's limo driver to inform him to stand by.

* * *

There was a flurry of activity as soon as Rufus and Kadaj arrived back at the penthouse. Rufus immediately phoned his personal shopper, Sally, and begged her to drop whatever she was doing in order to procure him a crib and any other baby necessities she thought might be needed. Of course, Rufus then had to explain that he was now a father. This was met with a squeal of congratulations.

"That's wonderful, sir!" Sally chirped into the phone. "And who is the mother, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"Um..." Rufus hesitated, not quite knowing how to reply. Kadaj was primarily male, yet he _did_ birth a child. _I suppose that does make him a mother...but, I wonder what he wishes to be called, though? _Rufus pondered. To Sally, Rufus simply replied, "His name is Kadaj," and left it at that.

"Oh," Sally replied, sensing that the president didn't wish to discus this any further. **_His_**_ name...well, surely they must have adopted the baby, then..._

"Can you help us, Sally?" Rufus implored. "We need a crib, a - Kadaj, what are those things called? The rocking things?"

"It's called a _cradle_, you idiot," came Kadaj's giggling voice in the background.

"And a cradle," Rufus added. "And anything else you think a newborn might need-"

"I can handle it, Mr. President," Sally assured him. _A newborn?_ she wondered. _Interesting... _"It will not be a problem, sir," she continued. "There's an excellent baby store in town - and I'm sure that any items they have in stock, can be delivered immediately."

"Excellent," Rufus replied, relieved. "You're a lifesaver, Miss Sally. I'm going to double your pay."

"Th-thank you, sir!" Sally stuttered. "I will call you back when everything's been ordered and on its way. Uh…one more thing. Boy or girl?"

"A girl…a beautiful, healthy girl," Rufus said proudly. "Thank you again." With that, Rufus hung up the phone, and turned to Kadaj, who was ensconced on the couch, feeding Kai a bottle. Earlier, the president had sent his butler out to the supermarket for several cases of baby formula, diapers, baby bottles, and burping cloths. He felt reassured, now that his personal shopper was on the case to purchase whatever other amenities the baby might need.

Rufus sat down on the couch next to Kadaj, kissing him gently on the cheek. "Sally's on it," he informed Kadaj. "I expect I'll hear from her rather soon. She's _very_ good at what she does."

"You know," Kadaj remarked, as Kai finished feeding and he began to burp her. "I don't believe I've met Sally. Or your personal chef...well, I've met your limo driver, obviously...and the butler? Is he new?"

"Yes, recently hired," Rufus confirmed. "Samuel is his name. I'd been looking for someone for a while...since you were taken from me - well, I want someone else answering the door from now on," he explained, his brows furrowing as he recalled Kadaj's kidnapping from the penthouse.

"I hope," Rufus continued, his hand on Kadaj's knee, "that you don't think me overly paranoid...hiring the butler, and I've installed additional surveillance systems in the penthouse..."

"No," Kadaj replied, sighing. "I don't think you're overreacting at all, considering the hell I've been through. Which I'd like to forget about, if only I could..."

"I'd like to kill them for what they did to you, you know," Rufus growled. "The only reason Loz and Yazoo are still alive, is because you begged me to spare them…"

"Please, let's not talk about this now," Kadaj murmured, as the baby began to fuss. "Oh… _no_," he moaned suddenly. "I think she needs another diaper."

"Well, we've got a case of them here," Rufus said, handing one over to Kadaj. "Here you go."

"Oh no," Kadaj protested, thrusting Kai at him. "I fed her, so now YOU change her." Rufus made a face at this. "This is hardly the passion-filled reunion with you that I'd been looking forward to."

"Get real," Kadaj snapped. "We have a baby now. Did you think we'd be making love on the granite countertops the minute we were reunited?"

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. That idea does have potential…" he murmured. His cell phone vibrated – Sally was phoning him back. "Oh good," he remarked before he answered. "It's Sally."

"President Shinra?" she began. "All items you needed have been ordered, and will be delivered within the next hour. The furniture delivery includes setup, so you won't need to worry about that, either."

"Excellent!" Rufus exclaimed. "You have no idea how much of a relief this is, and how much help you've been, Sally. Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome, sir," she replied. "Anything else I can do to assist you?"

Rufus paused for a moment, considering. "Actually...come to think of it, we will be needing to engage a nanny. If you know of any recommendations..."

"Certainly, sir," Sally replied enthusiastically. "I'll get right on it."

* * *

"Well, that's done," Rufus proclaimed, stretching out and relaxing on the couch. He was feeling rather triumphant over sucessfully diapering Kai, and had 'only' gone through eight diapers before finally getting it right. "Now, all we need is a nanny."

"Yes, we do," Kadaj replied. "Not that I don't want to spend time with Kai, but...we haven't had a moment _alone_ since we've gotten back, you know," he observed glumly.

"I know," Rufus replied, studying Kadaj intently. He felt the heat pooling in his groin as Kadaj's words really sunk in. _Over six weeks of separation...finally, thank Gaia, we're back together...but still..._

"Honestly, how do people have more than one child!" Rufus complained. He reached over and stroked Kai's head, as she began nodding off to sleep. "Kai's beautiful, yes, but gods - she is putting a damper on our sex life."

"Well, as soon as the furniture arrives," Kadaj said, "we can put her in the crib, and hopefully she'll sleep for a little while - "

"I can't wait that damned long," Rufus growled. "And I've yet to interview nannies. We need a babysitter, immediately."

"Perhaps Tseng?" Kadaj offered hopefully.

"No, I've asked enough of the man already," Rufus declared. "He delivered Kai, after all, the man must be exhausted. And I've given him the next few days off, as it is. No," Rufus continued. "Everyone has a price...anyone can be bought...and some more easily than others." Smiling, he reached for his cell phone once again, and punched in a number, while Kadaj stared at him quizzically.

"Reno!" Rufus said as the Turk answered his phone. "Glad I caught you. Listen, something's come up, and I'll need you here." Kadaj audibly groaned when he realized who Rufus was talking to. "Gods, Rufus, _not Reno_!" he hissed, but the president merely waved him off.

"Well, yes, I realize you're off the clock - but surely there is something I can do to convince you to work a little overtime for me?" Rufus pleaded. He paused, awaiting an answer.

"Single malt scotch...An entire _case_? Well, I can certainly arrange that. Reno - wait a second, you are sober _now_, I hope?" Rufus asked, concerned. Perhaps _Kadaj was right, and this wasn't such a good idea_, he thought, frowning.

"You want _what_?" Rufus practically shouted into the phone. He then sighed resignedly, as he seemed to give in to Reno's demands. "Okay. I'll make some calls and see what I can do. You do realize that Fenrir was custom built by Cloud himself? I don't know if I can get you an exact replica unless I commission Cloud to do all the work. All right then. Be here as soon as you can." He disconnected the call, and tossed his phone on the coffee table.

Looking over at Kadaj, Rufus was surprised to see his lover glaring at him. "What?" he demanded, completely nonplussed.

"You are leaving our child," Kadaj hissed, seething, "with that chain-smoking, foul-mouthed alcoholic!"

"He's not an alcoholic," Rufus returned. "That I can assure you. The man does enjoy his drink, yes, but so do I. In fact, I would like one right now. Can I get you a martini?" he asked Kadaj, as he stood up.

"I don't believe you, Rufus," Kadaj muttered. "Is Reno even qualified to babysit? Wait a minute...you didn't even tell him why you were summoning him, did you!"

"Nope," Rufus replied, mixing himself and Kadaj a couple of vodka martinis at the bar. Olive?" he inquired, as he fished them out of the jar with a toothpick.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kadaj murmured, sighing. "Well, we'll be right in the other room, I suppose, if anything should happen - "

"No, we won't," Rufus replied, handing Kadaj his drink, baby Kai still nestled in Kadaj's lap. "We'll be staying at the Plaza Hotel tonight, I have suites there - "

"What!" Kadaj snapped, taking care not to spill his drink on the baby. "Would it _kill_ you to actually consult me once in a while on anything?" Kadaj was angry that Rufus was just forging ahead and making plans, but the thought of spending an evening at a luxury hotel, and finally _alone_, with Rufus, was overruling any common sense that Kadaj might have had left in his overtaxed brain.

"Your...butler...Samuel, he will still be here, yes?" Kadaj asked hesitantly. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, if Reno had some sort of backup.

"My servants reside in penthouse three, just across the hall," Rufus informed him, in a bored tone. "Please, don't worry. I'm sure Reno will be fine, and if need be, he can call my butler or my maid, and they're right across the hall, as I've said."

"Hmm," Kadaj murmured, turning this over in his mind. "I guess it will be okay...but just for tonight! And next time, you bloody well ask me before making these grand plans," he said plainly, raising an eyebrow at Rufus.

Rufus chuckled. How he'd missed Kadaj and his feisty nature. He was still smiling when Samuel entered the living room. "Sir? It seems the furniture has arrived," Samuel announced. "And, Mr. Reno is here to see you."

"_Mister_ Reno," Rufus repeated, smirking. "Thank you, Samuel. Please, send him in." Samuel left the room, and quickly returned, ushering in the redheaded Turk. "Who's the new guy?" Reno inquired, jerking a thumb back toward Samuel.

"That is Samuel, my butler," Rufus replied. "I would think you'd remember, Reno - you and Rude did the background check on Samuel, before I engaged him."

"Oh!" Reno replied, smiling. "_That_ Samuel. Yeah, I forgot about that. My brain kind of shuts off when it comes to paperwork."

"So I've heard," Rufus replied, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, Reno. I need you to stay here tonight with Kai. Kadaj and I have to leave...something suddenly came up," the president remarked, his eye so obviously trained on Kadaj's crotch. Kadaj giggled as he stood up, and handed the baby over to Reno.

"But...but...but..." Reno sputtered, taking Kai into his arms as if she were made of glass. "Yo, I can't do this, sir, if I had known you wanted me to _babysit_ - " he protested. Rufus held a palm up to silence him. "It will be fine. Samuel here can show you the basics of diapering and swaddling, and how to give her a bottle. Really, Reno - babies at this stage mostly just sleep, eat-"

"And shit themselves, " Reno finished, holding Kai away from him as she did just that. "Good Gaia, why does it smell so bad!" He wrinkled his nose and gagged, looking helplessly at everyone gathered in the living room.

"Watch your language around my little princess," Kadaj warned, glaring at Reno.

"If you'll excuse me, sir?" Samuel began. "I'll need to show the delivery men where you want everything set up."

"Yes, of course," Rufus said, dismissing him. "Go on." Turning to Reno, Rufus told him, "Don't worry now, really. Both Samuel and Carla, my maid, reside in penthouse three, just across the hall, should you run into any issues."

"But...but...I don't think I can _do_ this," Reno murmured, fretting.

"You'll be fine, Reno," Rufus replied. "You're my second in command, and I have complete confidence in you. And I'll make some calls about that motorcycle for you," he told him, smiling.

Reno beamed. Well, perhaps that would make this all worthwhile. "Thank you, sir! Um...where are you going again?" Rufus met Reno's inquisitive gaze with a steely one that basically said, none of your business.

"I will be reachable by cell phone in case of an emergency," was all Rufus would say. With that, he turned on his heel, and followed Kadaj into the bedroom to pack overnight bags.

"Damn it," Reno muttered, as he slunk onto the couch. "Oh, sorry," he said to Kai. "I have a potty mouth, yo. But I guess you'll get used to Uncle Reno." He cackled as he held the sleepy baby up. _Shit_, he thought, as the smell hit him again. _I have to change her diaper. But, I need instructions on how to do that._

"Yo, Samuel!" Reno called to the butler. "Show me how to do this diaper thing, would you?"

* * *

Kadaj and Rufus scampered down to the president's limo hand in hand, as if they were horny teenagers sneaking out for a secret rendezvous. They piled into the back seat, and Kadaj immediately raised the privacy blind. "I cannot wait for this," he hissed his hand already shoved rudely into Rufus's pants. The president swallowed hard. "Oh Gaia," he moaned, sprawling himself out on the length of the back seat of the limo, as Kadaj lay his body on top of Rufus's. "How I have missed that..."

"What, your own hand wasn't good enough?" Kadaj teased. "And don't lie, I _know_ you touched yourself while you thought of me, when I was gone...I did likewise, thinking of you. Every night I would touch myself, pretending it was you making me come..."

Rufus thought he might come himself, right then and there, at Kadaj's words. "You...you did?" he asked weakly. "Every night?"

"Every single night," Kadaj confirmed. "I never gave up hope, either, that you were out there searching for me...knew you'd come for me..."

"And I shall come for you now," Rufus growled, sitting up and pushing Kadaj on his back. He smiled impishly at Kadaj, as he worked his pants down, and off. "You first, though."

"I knew we wouldn't be able to make it to the hotel, even," Kadaj remarked, hastily pulling Rufus's pants down as he wrapped his legs around the president's waist.

"Of course not," Rufus scoffed, grinning. "Oh gods, Kadaj," he whispered, as he quickly thrust into his lover. "Shit," he muttered absently. Kadaj pulled Rufus down to him in a kiss. "What's wrong?" he inquired, slightly concerned.

"Forgot," Rufus murmured. "Your stitches! Tseng said to wait until they were out - gods, I'm not hurting you, am I?" he worried. He had halted his thrusts completely, feeling utterly foolish that he'd disregarded Tseng's medical advice. Yet, Kadaj hadn't protested, so maybe...he wasn't in pain? Rufus hoped this was the case.

"No," Kadaj growled. "It doesn't hurt. Now shut up and_ fuck me_," he commanded, grinning. Rufus felt instantly relieved, and resumed his thrusting into Kadaj - gently at first, then harder as Kadaj urged him to go on, and on, and _on_.

"Thank...Gaia..." Kadaj panted, as he began to reach his climax.

"Thank Gaia for _what_?" Rufus replied, curious. He raised Kadaj's legs, wrapping them around his shoulders, as he buried his cock in ever deeper, thrusting faster and harder.

"For...FullCure materia," Kadaj murmured. He cried out suddenly as his orgasm hit, his body suddenly tensing and growing rigid. Kadaj then felt Rufus slow his pace ever so slightly, as he came, shuddering as he did so.

He collapsed in a spent heap on top of Kadaj, kissing him gently, and brushing the hair out of his eyes. "I love you," Rufus murmured.

"And I love you, Rufus," Kadaj replied, embracing Rufus tightly. "It's good to be back."

Rufus smiled down at Kadaj, and kissed him again. "Welcome home, my love. Welcome home."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahh. A nice, fluffy chapter. ^-^  
Warnings for this chapter: lemons, language, Reno, and the aforementioned fluff. XD  
**

* * *

Reno's first emotion once he was all alone with baby Kai was, of course, panic. He held Kai out and away from him, as if she were a hissing cat, and not a crying, wriggling baby, needing to be comforted. _Shit_, Reno thought helplessly. _I am in way over my head here. Should_ _have known Rufus was up to something._

"Uh, hi there," he said hesitantly to the baby, in what he hoped was a friendly tone. "You're gonna have to help Uncle Reno out, yo." Kai gurgled at him and blew spit bubbles, which made Reno laugh. "Hey, that's pretty cool. You know, I can blow smoke rings. But, um, maybe I won't show you that until you're older."

He gingerly shifted the baby, cradling her so that her head rested on his shoulder, and began rubbing her back, as he'd seen both Rufus and Kadaj do in an attempt to soothe the infant. Kai responded by puking all over Reno; it flowed down the sleeve of his suit, and the Turk cringed at the sight - and the smell. "Oh gods!" he exclaimed in disgust. "Dude, this is not cool. NOT cool. I don't have any extra clothes! Who can I call?" Reno muttered, thinking out loud. He held Kai out in front of him and wrinkled his nose. "Eww. That was nasty. I need a shower."

"Okay, hold on, yo," he told Kai, placing her carefully in her baby swing, and securing the strap. "Hold on. Let me think. First, I gotta get this off, and wash it," he muttered, as he removed his suit jacket, then his shirt, both of which were soiled with Kai's spit-up. "Ugh," Reno said, balling the clothes into a pile. "That was nasty, little girl," he told Kai. "Now, don't do that to uncle Reno again, okay?" He glanced down at Kai, nestled in her swing, and noticed - gratefully - that the baby seemed to be nodding off. "What did Rufus say...oh, switch it on low to rock her to sleep." He flipped the 'on' switch of the baby swing, and it began moving in a gentle, back and forth motion.

Reno sat back on the couch and shivered, suddenly seeming to realize he was bare-chested. "I need some damned clothes, and I am not going to rifle through Rufus's closet. All those foo-foo suits and shit. Maybe Rude can get some clothes for me." He quickly dialed his partner's cell phone number, but the call went directly to voice mail. "Shit," Reno muttered, disconnecting the call without leaving a message. "And of course he doesn't have a land line. Damn it, I can't leave here...who else can I call?" Reno sighed impatiently, and leaned back on the couch, wrapping himself in a throw blanket. He sat up quickly and smiled as a thought occurred to him. "I know, I'll call Strife. Maybe he can help." Reno cued up Cloud's cell phone number and called him. The phone rang...and rang...and rang.

_Shit_, Reno thought. _He's not answering either! _By the sixth ring, Reno finally heard Cloud answer. "Hello," he said sleepily.

"Cloud, it's Reno," he told him. "Shit, did I wake you? I'm sorry, yo. Seems like I'm always calling when you're asleep - "

Cloud yawned and groaned. "Yeah. You do seem to do that, Reno," he replied dryly. "What do you want?"

"Well, it's like this," Reno explained. "Somehow I got roped into babysitting Rufus's kid, and she threw up all over my suit. So now I have nothing clean to wear. If...it's not too much trouble, Cloud, could you get some stuff from my apartment?"

"I don't have your key, Reno," Cloud reminded him. "How am I supposed to get into your apartment without the key?"

"Oh shit," Reno replied, sighing with exasperation. "You're right. I mean, I know you could break in and shit, but I don't think my landlord would like it."

"Can't you just wear something of Rufus's?" Cloud asked, stifling a yawn.

"No can do," Reno replied. "All he has are those foo-foo fancy suits, and I don't want to be wearing one of those and have the kid yak on me again, you know?"

"Not very practical, are they," Cloud commented dryly. "Look...I guess you can borrow something of mine. Want me to come over now?"

Reno felt his heart leap into his throat a bit at this; it wasn't exactly a secret that he'd been crushing over Cloud for some time, but Cloud had not yet taken the bait. He was either not interested - or, Reno hoped, simply playing hard to get.

"Oh wow, man, thanks," Reno replied, sounding truly grateful. "I really appreciate that, Cloud. And listen, yo - to make it up to you, I'll order us a pizza or something. You hungry?" _Of course, I'm putting it on Rufus's tab,_ Reno thought thought, rolling his eyes. _He can consider it combat pay._

"Actually, I am kind of hungry, now that you mention it," Cloud admitted. "Hey, I'll snag some beer from the bar here and bring it over. So you think a couple of shirts will do?"

"Huh?" Reno muttered, barely hearing Cloud's question. He was feeling somewhat floored that he had managed to not only convince Cloud to come over with clothing for him - his _own_ clothing, but the man was bringing beer. And, had agreed to share a pizza with Reno. _It's practically a date! _Reno thought happily.

"Oh, the shirts - uh, yeah. That should be fine, two or whatever you have. Thanks, man," Reno finally replied. He absently began to wonder if the shirts would smell like the swordsman; that aroma of leather, musk, and _male_, that was uniquely Cloud's scent. Reno sighed distractedly as his imagination ran away with him.

"Do you need pants, or are you good?" Cloud asked. "I can bring a pair if the baby puked on them too," he said, chuckling.

"Nah, thanks, but I think I'm good there," Reno replied. "I can't get into your pants anyway." He froze, realizing the double meaning what he'd just said. "I mean, uh...what I mean is - I'm taller than you - "

"I know what you meant, Reno," Cloud said, laughing. "Give me half an hour?"

"Sounds good," Reno told him. "Hey, thanks again, man. You're a lifesaver."

"You will owe me, Reno," Cloud replied, snickering. "_Big_ time. Be there soon."

"See ya, Cloud. Thanks," Reno said, as he disconnected the call. He grinned as he leaned back on the couch, eyeing the sleeping baby. "Nice job there, Kai. You might have just helped Uncle Reno on his mission to get Cloud in the sack," he joked, chuckling. "Shit. I shouldn't be saying that to a baby," Reno scolded himself. "Nor should I be saying shit, either. Damn it! Oh fuck. _Shit_. I keep fucking it up! I hope you didn't hear any of that, Kai," he muttered.

"Oh, I'd better order our pizza." Reno took his cell phone out again and searched for the closest pizza shop, and quickly dialed. "Delivery order," he said. "Yeah, extra large, sausage and mushroom. Throw in some crazy bread too, yo." He gave the address of Rufus's penthouse - along with the president's credit card number - hung up the phone and sat back on the couch. "This babysitting gig isn't so bad," he remarked to a drowsy Kai, who was beginning to stir in her swing. Suddenly, she woke, and thrashed her little limbs around as she emitted a soft cry.

_Oh crap_, Reno thought, wincing as he carefully removed the screaming infant from her swing. _Guess I spoke too soon_. "Ah...it's okay, yo," he murmured, in what he hoped was a soothing tone. "Are ya hungry, maybe? Dude, I wish you could talk." He carried the infant out to the kitchen, intending to prepare a baby bottle and feed it to her.

"I hope Cloud gets here soon," Reno muttered, mixing the powdered baby formula with water in the bottle. "I need a break." He mentally cursed Rufus and Kadaj with dumping Kai on him; although she hadn't been too much trouble as yet, the Turk was beginning to realize how exhausting it was to care for an infant.

"You know, your daddy had better come through with that bike for me, like he promised," Reno told Kai as he sat in a kitchen chair, cradling the baby in his lap as he fed her a bottle. "At the very least, I'd better get that case of scotch. I don't do special assignments for free, you know, and I _told_ Rufus that." He removed the bottle from Kai's mouth, as it was half empty; the baby then emitted an unexpectedly loud burp. Reno laughed out loud at this. "You know, I like you, kid," he remarked, smiling at Kai. "That was pretty impressive, yo. Let me show you how it's done, though." The Turk hoisted Kai over his shoulder, then, deftly grabbed a can of soda from the refrigerator, and popped it open with one hand. He shot-gunned half of the can in one gulp, then threw his head back, belching loudly.

"See? That's how you do it, Kai," he told the baby, as he held her up and grinned in her face. Reno squinted at her; was she actually _smiling_? Did he just make a baby...laugh? Reno was certain he had, and felt quite pleased with himself. _Who says I'm not good with kids? Oh Rude, if you could see me now..._

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "That's either pizza, or Cloud," Reno told Kai. He positioned her over his shoulder again as he made his way to the front door. "Now, be nice if it's Uncle Cloud, Kai. We don't want to scare him off, yo. Uncle Reno's putting a plan of seduction in motion, now."

* * *

Rufus and Kadaj had arrived at the president's suites at the Plaza Hotel with no more than a small overnight bag between the two of them. "We won't be needing much clothing, anyway," Rufus had whispered huskily in Kadaj's ear, immediately following their tryst in the limo. They barely made the elevator ride up to the twelfth floor without disrobing each other again, so pent up and horny were they.

The president refused the bellhop's offer to help them with their bags, waving him away irritably. His hand shook as he fumbled with the keycard to the door; Kadaj had sneaked up behind him, and slithered his hands up underneath Rufus's shirt, fondling the flat planes of his abdomen. "Mmm," Kadaj purred. "Can't wait to get these off...again," he said teasingly, as he ghosted his hand over the zipper of Rufus's trousers.

"Would you...let me...open the damned door, before accosting me, damn it!" Rufus cried in mock exasperation. "Really, Kadaj - " His sentence was cut short, as Kadaj tackled Rufus, forcing him on his back and pinning him to the floor. Kadaj swooped in and began devouring the pale expanse of Rufus's neck, dipping his tongue along the collarbone.

"Kadaj – the door – " Rufus murmured. He nodded toward the still-open outer door, and reluctantly extricated himself from Kadaj to get up and shut it, securing all the locks. "We can't be careless, my love," Rufus reminded Kadaj, as he knelt back down on the floor. Kadaj was half-sitting up, propping himself up by his elbows, as he gazed up Rufus with a bemused look. "I suppose you're right," he relented, pulling Rufus down on top of him by the lapels as he lay back down on the floor. "I trust my idiotic siblings are well guarded?"

"Yes," Rufus replied briefly. "They are extremely well guarded, by some first-class SOLDIERS. The president thought it wise not to let Kadaj in on what orders he'd given those SOLDIERS – at the first sign of any attempt to escape, _shoot to kill_.

No, Rufus would be keeping that to himself. _For now, anyway, _he thought grimly.

"Hmpf," Kadaj grunted, seemingly satisfied with that answer. "Well, why don't we worry about that later," Kadaj purred, drawing Rufus in tightly and kissing him, as he ghosted his hands over Rufus's backside, sliding his hand down into the back of his trousers. Unbuttoning them, Kadaj quickly eased them off.

"Why…are we…rutting around on the rug like animals?" Rufus asked, panting. "When…there is a perfectly nice…oh gods, Kadaj, yes…right _there_….uh, when there is a perfectly nice bed – "

"Yes, I'm sure there's a lovely bed in this suite," Kadaj said airily, interrupting, as his hand continued rudely snaking in between Rufus's cheeks. "But then, we'd have to stop _this_, and get up and move…and I'm sure you don't want me to stop this, now do you?" he asked teasingly, as he thrust a finger into Rufus's entrance.

Rufus's vision went white; then, a second finger was added, as Kadaj stretched him, a wicked gleam in his eye. He then turned his attention to his pants, and quickly slid them off. Kadaj stroked his erect phallus and groaned. "I'm ready for you," Kadaj whispered. "Ride me, stallion," he cracked, grinning.

Rufus burst out laughing in spite of himself. "Kadaj," he remarked, chuckling. "You can be so…ridiculous, sometimes. But I love you for it." His voice became husky as he positioned himself over Kadaj, and slowly impaled himself on his lover. "Oh, gods," Rufus groaned, moving his body up and down, as his hand began jerking himself off. "Oh…Kadaj…"

"Yes," Kadaj hissed, his eyes glittering with pleasure. "_Yes_! Come for me, Rufus…come like never before." Kadaj began pistoning his hips upward into Rufus, as he pummeled his prostate. Rufus groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as he began to see stars again.

"Love…you," Rufus muttered brokenly, barely able to breathe, he was panting so hard. He gripped his cock tightly and began fisting it rapidly. "Love you…so much," he repeated. "Never…want to be apart from you…ever again."

"And I love you," Kadaj replied raggedly. "Missed you so much…missed _this_, so much…oh, gods!" Kadaj arched his back as Rufus continued to ride him, his lips drawn back in an animal grimace, displaying stark white teeth.

With a final, downward thrust, Rufus came in hot spurts all over his clenched hand, and Kadaj. "Oh, Kadaj," he cried, exhausted. He kissed Kadaj's sweat-slicked face as he collapsed on top of him in a spent heap.

"Is the tub here big enough for two?" Kadaj asked. "I think I should like to have a bath." Kadaj sat up, and moaned loudly as he withdrew from Rufus. "Gods," he rasped. "I do believe I could go another round or two, Rufus," Kadaj declared, smirking.

Rufus raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Another round – or two, after _that_?" he asked incredulously. "That was…the most mind-blowing climax I've ever had. I may need a bit of time to recover for round two, you know. How is it…that you can keep going and going?"

"Hmm," Kadaj purred, in a sultry tone. "That's just the thing. I suppose that's the difference between me and you…which can best be summed up in two words."

"And what two words are those?" Rufus asked, playfully kissing the tip of Kadaj's nose.

Smirking, Kadaj kissed Rufus, and finally replied. "Multiple orgasms."

* * *

Back at the penthouse, Reno opened the door to find both Cloud and the pizza delivery boy waiting there. "Perfect timing, yo," he said, as he greeted Cloud, and paid for the pizza. "Ahh," Reno murmured, sniffing the aroma of the hot pizza. "Cloud – can you give me a hand with that? I've got the baby here – "

"I know," Cloud replied, grinning. "Never thought I'd see the day where you'd be holding a baby." He took the pizza and set it down on the countertop, then set down the backpack he'd been carrying. "I've got a change of clothes in here for you, Reno," Cloud told him. "And some beer."

"Dude, I could kiss you for doing this," Reno said gratefully. "I mean, uh – "

Cloud smirked as he set the six-pack of beer on the countertop, next to the pizza. "You're so _obvious_, Reno," he said in a teasing tone. "Very tenacious. I have to admire your…effort."

"What?" Reno retorted, feigning ignorance. "Obvious about _what_?" Cloud said nothing in reply, but simply chuckled, sipping his beer.

_Finally! _Reno thought to himself, trying to hide a grin. _Finally, pick up a clue, Strife, gods! _

"I'd, uh….better throw on a shirt," Reno said absently, seeming to suddenly remember that he was standing there bare-chested, having stripped off his soiled clothing earlier. "Hold her a second?" Cloud nodded in agreement.

"Here," Cloud said, rummaging into the backpack and handing over a shirt. "Hope it fits." He took Kai from Reno, and held her gingerly.

"Should be fine," Reno muttered, slipping the garment on quickly. He inhaled the fabric as the shirt went over his head. _It **does** smell like Cloud_, he thought dreamily. _I wish they made Cloud-scented fabric softener, I would buy that shit by the case._

Coming out of his reverie, Reno said, "I've got to change Kai's diaper and put her to bed. She seems pretty tired, so hopefully she'll go to sleep right away."

"Reno of the Turks…is working as a nanny," Cloud hooted. "Oh, this is _good_."

"Shut it, Strife!" Reno retorted. "Go…find us some plates or something. I'll be back. "

With that, he left the kitchen, and a chuckling Cloud, as he carried the dozing Kai back to the nursery.

_I've got this babysitting thing down cold_, Reno thought cockily. _She's been pretty good for me so far…this assignment has been a piece of cake. _He placed Kai on the changing table, and, holding his breath the whole time, changed her diaper. "Gods, I will never get used to that smell," he muttered. "You're lucky you're cute, yo," Reno told Kai. The baby groaned slightly, and let out a small yawn.

"Oh good, you're still tired," Reno murmured. "Time for bed." He placed Kai on her back, in her new crib, festooned with bedding of white lace and pink satin. _Man…Rufus went a little overboard with the décor,_ Reno thought, smirking.

"Nighty-night," Reno whispered as he left the room, flipping the light switch off. "Sweet dreams, and I hope you stay asleep, Kai. Time for uncle Reno to put the moves on uncle Cloud," he said, snickering. He quietly shut the door, leaving it open just a crack, and headed back down the hallway, toward the kitchen. Cloud was already seated at the kitchen bar, tucking into the pizza. He pushed an opened bottle of beer toward Reno and nodded at him. "Opened one for you," Cloud said.

"Thanks," Reno told Cloud, smiling at him. He grabbed a plate and flipped open the pizza box, and groaned. "Cloud!" he exclaimed. "Gods, how much did you eat! There's only three pieces left!"

Cloud gave Reno a sheepish smile, and shrugged. "Uh…I was hungry?" he said, laughing. "Sorry."

"Dude," Reno muttered, as he put a slice of pizza on his plate. "The large has ten slices, so that means you ate seven pieces. _Seven!_ I was only out of the room for like, ten minutes! What the hell, did you inhale it all?"

"I'm sorry, Reno. I was hungry. _Really_ hungry," Cloud said apologetically.

"Eh, it's okay, yo," Reno said, grinning easily. "I suppose I owed you one anyway, seeing as you brought me those clothes," he said, nodding at the backpack Cloud had brought.

"That's right," Cloud replied, chuckling. "You _do_ owe me for that. So, I guess we're even."

"I guess so," Reno said quietly, sipping his beer. He finished his first slice of pizza, and reached for another one. The Turk leaned against the counter, chewing his food thoughtfully; he furrowed his brows, as if deep in thought.

It was so unlike Reno to be silent for more than a minute or two, that Cloud was about to ask him if anything was wrong, when he finally spoke.

"Cloud?" Reno said in a serious tone, staring at the swordsman. "Do you…want to go out on an actual date with me some time?" _Ball's in your court now, Spikey_, Reno thought wryly. _Let's see if he returns my serve._

"I…well, that sounds – " Cloud began, stammering, but was interrupted by a shrieking cry from the nursery.

"Oh Gaia," Reno groaned. "Great timing, kid. Shit, I hope she's okay. That didn't sound good."

"Maybe she's hungry. Want me to stick around?" Cloud offered.

"_Yes_," Reno replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. "I mean…if you don't mind, that is."

"Not a problem," Cloud replied, popping open another beer. "I'll just have another one of these while you go have fun."

"_Fun_?" Reno hissed, glaring at Cloud. "Nice, Cloud. This is not my idea of fun, yo."

Cloud chuckled around his bottle of beer as Reno left the room.

Reno went into Kai's room, and saw the baby thrashing around in her crib, her face pink from the effort of crying. "Shh, it's okay, yo," Reno crooned, as he carefully took Kai out of the crib, and cradled her against his chest. He rubbed her back gently, hoping this would calm the baby, but it was no use; she scrunched her little face up and screamed with all her might. Reno's ears were ringing from the noise.

"What…what can I do for you, Kai?" Reno asked, feeling absolutely helpless. "I fed you, you were changed…are you hungry again? Do you want another bottle? You just had one, yo. Okay, let's try another bottle," the Turk muttered to himself, heading back into the kitchen.

Cloud raised an eyebrow as Reno reappeared in the kitchen, holding the screaming infant. "She doesn't look happy," he remarked dryly.

"Yeah, I'll say," Reno retorted, rolling his eyes. "I think maybe she wants a bottle. But she just had one, like an hour ago."

"Um…where are the bottles?" Cloud asked, scratching his head. "Not that I even know how to prepare one. I guess I could hold her while you fix one?" he offered.

"That'd be cool, Cloud," Reno said gratefully. "Thanks. Um, make sure she doesn't hurl on you, though," he warned Cloud as he handed the crying baby over.

"I'll try," Cloud replied, smirking. Reno busied himself looking for the baby formula powder, water, and a clean bottle. Something seemed…off, all of a sudden. He turned around, trying to figure out what was so strange when he noticed…

_Silence_. Kai had stopped crying. The Turk turned around, and looked at Cloud in complete amazement. "What did you…" Reno sputtered. "She…how did you get her to stop crying?"

Cloud shrugged his shoulders, clueless. "I have no idea," he admitted. "Guess she likes me?" he said, smiling.

"Apparently so," Reno muttered. "Maybe I can put her back in her crib – " As soon as Reno took Kai out of Cloud's arms, she began crying again. _Oh shit_, Reno mouthed to Cloud. They both exchanged a glance, their eyes edged with nervousness and fear.

"Here, give her to me," Cloud murmured. Instantly, the crying ceased, as soon as Kai was nestled in Cloud's arms.

"I don't believe this," Reno muttered, mouth open in disbelief. "How in the hell am I going to get her to sleep again, when you're the only one who can comfort her?"

Cloud sighed, and shifted Kai, placing her head on his chest. "I don't know," he replied. "Wait. Isn't there some…cradle thing, in the living room?"

"Yeah. It's a bassinet, I think," Reno said. "Want to put her in that?"

"We can try it," Cloud replied. He followed Reno from the kitchen, out to the living room, where a small bassinet was placed against the far wall, opposite the baby swing.

"Hold on, yo," Reno said, suddenly remembering. "Samuel told me I should swaddle her if she got cranky, he showed me how."

"Swaddling?" Cloud echoed, frowning. "Now that, I have no idea how to do."

"You just roll the baby up in a blanket, yo," Reno replied confidently. "Like a joint."

Cloud snickered. "Reno…only you, would compare a newborn to a joint." Reno grinned at Cloud as he grabbed a baby blanket from the stack on the coffee table.

"Okay," Reno began, laying a blanket on the carpeted floor. "First, you fold it into a triangle…Cloud, put the baby down there, make sure her head is on that fold," he ordered. Cloud did as instructed, and placed the baby down on the folded blanket. Reno knelt over Kai, and deftly folded and tucked the blanket, until it formed a little bundle around the baby.

"There," he said triumphantly, pleased with his handiwork. "All done." He lifted the baby off the floor and cradled her and then…another bloodcurdling scream from Kai.

"Oh Gaia," Reno moaned. "What do I do now?"

"Give her to me, Reno," Cloud replied, sighing. Immediately, Kai ceased her crying once again.

"I don't get it, yo," Reno said, dumbfounded. "You know, I actually did that swaddle thing right, and that didn't work. She only seems to want you, Cloud. Never knew you had a way with babies, yo. It's kind of cute." The Turk grinned cheekily at the blond.

"Gee, thanks," Cloud replied sarcastically. He plopped himself down on the couch, with the baby cradled in his arms, as he yawned. "Gods, I'm tired all of a sudden. Babies are…tiring."

"Yeah. _Tell_ me about it," Reno agreed, taking a seat next to Cloud on the couch. "Rufus owes me big for this, make no mistake."

"Overtime pay?" Cloud inquired sleepily, yawning again.

"I've kind of arranged for some…perks, shall we say," Reno explained, grinning. He kicked his boots off, and curled his legs up underneath him, relaxing. "Told Rufus I want a case of scotch…and a motorcycle. One kind of like yours."

Cloud chuckled quietly. The baby was now snoring lightly in his arms. "Good thinking. You're not going to find another motorcycle like Fenrir though," he warned. "I custom built that myself, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Reno replied, yawning. "I bet Rufus will be calling you to ask about specifications."

A bleary-eyed Cloud regarded Reno curiously. "That bike took me over a year to build. It was…a labor of love."

"Well, I can be a patient man, Cloud," Reno said, locking eyes with Cloud. "A _very_ patient man."

"Apparently," Cloud replied, amused. "The answer is yes, by the way."

"Huh?" Reno murmured, yawning again as exhaustion set in. He felt his eyes getting heavy as sleep threatened to take over.

"To your question from before," Cloud said softly, glancing down quickly at Kai. _Fast asleep, thank Gaia,_ he thought. "Yes, I'll go out with you, Reno," Cloud told the Turk. He looked over at Reno, only to see that he was sound asleep, mouth hanging open as he snored. Cloud chuckled, and rested his head on the pillow behind him, as his eyes began to shut.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Kadaj woke with a sudden start. _The baby...where is my baby!_he thought, feeling confused and disoriented, as he was still half asleep. "Rufus," he hissed, shaking his lover awake. "Rufus!"

"What?" Rufus muttered sleepily. He sat up in the king-sized bed of the suite, regarding Kadaj curiously. "What's the matter? Gaia, what time is it?"

"It's four a.m.," Kadaj replied, already throwing off the bedcovers, and searching for his clothing. "I want to go home. I miss her already."

Rufus sighed, yawning. "Daj…I miss her too, but would it kill us to sleep another few hours here? I'm exhausted. I'm sure Reno and my staff have everything well in hand. Nobody's called my cell phone at all, you know."

"I know that," Kadaj said irritably, quickly pulling on his pants. "And…this was wonderful, Rufus," he said, striding over to the bed and sitting on the edge, as he kissed Rufus tenderly. "It really was. But I just want to get back to Kai. I miss her terribly."

"Okay," Rufus replied, relenting. "I'll arrange for my driver to pick us up in twenty minutes. But please, let's have a shower first," he said, kissing Kadaj's bare shoulder. "Any way I can talk you out of those pants?" Rufus inquired suggestively.

"You can _always_ talk me out of my pants, Rufus," Kadaj replied cheekily, stripping off the garment, and racing toward the shower. "Meet you in there."

"Don't use all the hot water before I get there," Rufus warned in a low growl. He grinned as he threw the bedcovers off, and followed Kadaj into the large shower in the bathroom adjoining the bedroom.

* * *

About forty minutes later, Rufus and Kadaj had returned to the penthouse, and were greeted with complete silence. Rufus and Kadaj exchanged a glance; surely this was a good sign, that the baby was sleeping, and all was well? Rufus got an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach; perhaps having Reno babysit was not such a good idea after all. While Reno was one of his most reliable employees, he was also unpredictable; a fact Rufus conveniently seemed to forget, in his haste to squire Kadaj away for a romantic reunion.

Rufus breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the living room, and saw Reno and Cloud asleep on the couch, with the redhead leaning into Cloud; and the planet's hero had baby Kai cradled in his strong arms, also fast asleep.

"Looks like Reno had to call for reinforcements," Rufus whispered to Kadaj, grinning. "Well, I guess that's fine, that he called Strife. I told him he could call Samuel, but I trust Cloud just as well."

"It looks to me," Kadaj observed wryly, "that Reno found a good excuse to play house with Cloud." _It's interesting_, Kadaj thought as he studied the sleeping blond holding his daughter, _this bond that Cloud seems to have with Kai…oh, he **is** one of us, no matter how much he may deny it…_

Rufus chuckled. "I suppose so," he replied. "Reno has been rather transparent in his feelings for Cloud. Why don't we let them rest…I don't want to disturb them just yet."

"Perhaps," Kadaj purred quietly, as he took Rufus by the hand, "we can continue what we had started earlier…"

Rufus licked his lips and eyed Kadaj hungrily, as they quietly tiptoed down the hall toward the master bedroom. "A fine idea. But _do_ lock the door this time, Kadaj. I don't want any interruptions."

* * *

**Aww, Cloud and Reno. *hearts* Okay, I just had to develop their little flirtation a bit more. I HAD to...they made me do it! XD**  
**More plot and stuffs to come in the next chapter! Kadaj has a good point there...Kai really seems to bond well with uncle Cloud, doesn't she? Hmm...**


	15. Chapter 15

Reno felt something clawing at his arm; something small, and soft. He twitched in his sleep, trying to swat the offending thing away, but it persisted, nudging at him. He opened one bleary, sleep-heavy eye to regard his tiny accoster, and smiled when he saw Kai gurgling at him. She had worked one arm out of her swaddle, and her tiny hand was touching Reno's arm.

The Turk smiled even wider when he turned his head and brushed his face against fluffy blond spikes - Cloud had fallen asleep on his shoulder. As he turned his head, Cloud's spikes stuck directly into Reno's nostrils, causing him to sneeze. _Shit_, Reno thought, wincing. He hadn't wanted to wake Cloud up so suddenly like that.

"Urrm," Cloud groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright daylight streaming through Rufus's living room windows; looking down, Cloud smiled at the bundled infant resting in his lap. "Wow," Cloud murmured. "She slept all night like this, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Reno replied, grinning. He sat up and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "Guess you have the magic touch with babies, Cloud. Who would've thought a tough guy like you..."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, Reno," Cloud interrupted, rolling his eyes. "No teasing me about this! I don't get it either, really," he admitted, scratching his head. "Maybe she just likes me for whatever reason. I don't know."

"Weird," Reno muttered. "Hey, want me to take her? You must be stiff from sitting up with her all night."

"Yeah, thanks," Cloud replied, handing the infant over to Reno. The Turk made a face as the telltale scent of a dirty diaper registered. "Great," Reno mumbled. "Not how I wanted to start the day, yo." Cloud grinned at Reno as he stood up and stretched. "Goes with the territory, Reno. Hey...what time do you suppose Rufus and Kadaj will be back?"

"I have no idea," Reno muttered irritably. "It's not like they told me much of anything - they were in a hurry to get the hell out of here last night, though. Apparently they wanted their privacy."

"Oh," Cloud replied, rolling his eyes. "So it's like _that_."

"Yeah," Reno said, snickering. "They wanted to be aloooone. Fucking horndogs. Oh Gaia, I'm sorry about that Kai," he whispered apologetically to the squirming baby. "I have to watch my mouth in front of this kid, and I keep slipping. Go figure," Reno smirked. "Now, where the hell are those diapers?"

"I think they're over here," Cloud said, rummaging through a diaper bag that was on the coffee table. "You need those wipe things too?"

"Well, duh," Reno replied, snickering. "This isn't a self-cleaning baby."

"Well, how should I know!" Cloud retorted. "It's not like I know much about babies."

"Sorry, man," Reno murmured apologetically. "Chill. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay, Reno," Cloud replied, yawning. "I'm just...really tired. I didn't mean to snap at you." He handed the diaper and wipes over to Reno, who had placed the baby on her back on the rug, and was beginning to take off her swaddle.

"No worries, man," Reno told him, brightening. "Gods, this is foul," he muttered as he cleaned up Kai, and placed a new diaper on her, bundling up the soiled one to dispose of. "Um - Cloud? Thanks again, for helping me out last night. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Reno," Cloud replied, yawning again and scratching his head. "You're going to owe me big time, though."

"So maybe I should take you out sometime, yo," Reno replied, smirking at Cloud as he stood up and hoisted the baby on his hip. "Although, you never did answer my question about going on a date..."

"Actually, I _did_ answer you," Cloud replied, grinning. "But, you were asleep."

Reno's face suddenly fell. _Shit!_ he thought, disappointed. _Hell of a time for me to nod off. _Kai began crying piteously from hunger, and Reno grumbled. "I have to get her a bottle, man. So...what was your answer, anyway?" He carried the baby into the kitchen, and holding Kai over one shoulder, began mixing up the powdered baby formula and water in a bottle.

Cloud had followed Reno into the kitchen, and leaned against the doorway, arms folded, looking amusedly at the Turk. "I wish I had a camera," Cloud murmured, chuckling. "If the world could see this now...Reno of the Turks, nanny extraordinaire."

"Shut it, Strife," Reno returned, pretending to glare angrily at Cloud, but quickly breaking into a wide-mouthed grin. He shifted Kai in his arms, placing the baby bottle in her mouth as she quietly nursed, her eyes turned upward at Reno. "Eh, she's not so bad, I guess," he commented, smiling down at Kai as she fed from the bottle. "For a baby. Hell, she's better company than Rufus," Reno remarked, chuckling.

"So," Reno continued, changing the subject as he stared at Cloud. "Way to keep avoiding my question, yo. Yes or no?"

"It's _yes_, you idiot," Cloud replied, smiling. "I will go on a date with you, Reno."

It was the answer he'd been hoping to hear for ages, but it still took Reno by surprise. "Wha?" he stammered, his mouth hanging open. "Uh...why?" he blurted.

Cloud raised his eyebrows in surprise; he hadn't expected quite that response from Reno. _What the hell kind of game is he playing?_ Cloud wondered. _He's been hounding me to go out with him, I finally said yes, and he freaks out...I don't get it._

"Because I like you, Reno," Cloud replied, shaking his head in disbelief. "Gods, you _are_ dense! Do you think I would have spent the entire night with you last night if I didn't like you?" Reno stared at Cloud and smiled stupidly at him, speechless for once in his life.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" Kadaj quipped, entering the kitchen. He was clad in one of Rufus's oversized bathrobes. "So you two decided to have sexy time last night while watching my little girl, eh? Reno, I'll take her." Kadaj took Kai from Reno's arms, and continued feeding her the bottle.

"It wasn't like _that_, Kadaj," Reno retorted. "Cloud was the only one who could get her to sleep, so he stayed. She kept crying, and refused to calm down unless she was in his arms. You should be _thanking_ us, instead of throwing around accusations," he snapped.

"That is very interesting, Cloud," Kadaj said softly, studying the swordsman. "I would imagine it's because we're connected through Sephiroth...Kai must have realized that bond. Infants are so intuitive."

"Connected how?" Cloud asked suspiciously. "None of you...well, you or your brothers, have been able - or willing - to explain that to me. So, explain this to me. Now." Cloud stood back scowling, arms folded against his chest. _Nicely played, Strife_, Reno thought admiringly, smirking. _Hell, I'd like an explanation myself. _

Kadaj sighed heavily, and sat down at the kitchen table, still holding Kai in his arms. The baby was still drinking from her bottle, which was nearly drained. "I don't quite understand everything myself," Kadaj admitted, staring at Cloud. "Mother – Jenova, I mean – always said I was the special one. Her chosen one, the one for whom she had foreseen great things. I know now how much she lied to me," he continued bitterly. "How much she kept from me. For one thing, she told me all along that I wasn't able to bear children."

"Seems like you fell right into her plan, yo," Reno interrupted, casting a suspicious eye at Kadaj. "She tells you to sleep with Rufus, and bam! You get pregnant. What are the odds of that happening without Jenova's intervention, I wonder?" Reno glanced over at Cloud, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been through this already with Rufus," Kadaj said evenly, his green eyes flashing angrily. _Steady…keep it steady_, Kadaj told himself. He felt his rage boiling up inside, but did his best to tamp it down. "I came clean with him, and I told him…that I'd lied to him. I asked him to forgive me, and, thank Gaia, it seems that he has."

"Hmpf," Reno grunted. "Well, you're damned lucky he did, Kadaj. Guess he really must love you. Or something."

"He does," Kadaj said softly. He shook his head as if to clear his head, and continued. "To answer your question though, Cloud…well, I don't really know if I can answer it. But I do know this – you and I are connected through Sephiroth, and Jenova is well aware of this. She told me…that before…Sephiroth had exhibited some sort of control over you?"

Cloud scowled at Kadaj, his lips pressed in a thin line. He suddenly realized the significance of Kadaj's question. _Kadaj honestly doesn't seem to know much of anything about Sephiroth…he's just repeating whatever Jenova's been feeding him for info. I find that very interesting._

"I suppose you could say that," Cloud began slowly. "Sephiroth…misled me." _To say the least._ "Kadaj…have you met Sephiroth? In the Lifestream, maybe?"

Kadaj shook his head. "No, I haven't. I've heard of him…and I can sense him sometimes. But that doesn't make any sense either…why should I be able to detect his presence if he's dead?"

"He could be stuck between worlds, you know," Reno offered up doubtfully. "I mean, it's not likely, is it? But it could happen." Cloud and Kadaj froze, exchanging a horrified glance.

"Fuck, Reno," Cloud murmured, staring at the Turk wide-eyed. "You could be right."

"Well, I hope to hell I'm wrong about that," Reno retorted, shuddering involuntarily. _Gods, of all the things to think. I hope to Gaia I'm wrong about that._

"What if…what if Sephiroth is just looking for the right opportunity?" Kadaj murmured. Kai finished her bottle, and Kadaj hoisted the baby over his shoulder as he began burping her. "Gods, she's getting heavy," he muttered. "Did you get bigger already, little girl?"

"Good morning, all," a drowsy Rufus murmured sleepily as he shuffled into the kitchen, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning? It's practically lunch time, sir," Reno remarked, smirking.

Rufus stared at Reno, clearly not amused. "It is ten in the morning, which is not _quite_ lunch time, Reno. I was rather tired, and decided to sleep in."

Kadaj snickered at this. _Wore your ass out, did I, my darling?_ he thought, bemused, as he smiled at Rufus. "Good morning, Rufus!" Kadaj trilled in greeting. "Princess Kai has had her first bottle of the day."

"Ah, give her to me, please," Rufus said, setting down his coffee mug. "Good morning to you too," he murmured, kissing Kadaj quickly. He took Kai into his arms, and hugged her to his chest, kissing the top of her head. Cloud and Reno exchanged a glance and a look of surprise. _Get a load of this shit_, Reno thought. _Rufus Shinra, a doting daddy. I'll be damned._

Rufus suddenly seemed to notice that Cloud was still there, and standing in his kitchen. "Looks like I interrupted a little meeting here?" he inquired dryly.

"We were just discussing Sephiroth…and Jenova," Kadaj explained. "And Cloud wanted to know how he's connected with me…with Sephiroth. But I really don't know much, other than the bits Jenova's told me. Probably she's only told me what she wants me to know, I'm sure…" Kadaj rubbed his temple with his forefinger –there was that pain again, accompanied by the buzzing sound in his ears_. Jenova…she's trying to get back into my head, damn it…_

"No….gods, no," Kadaj murmured. He sat back down in the chair and leaned forward, rocking back and forth as he made a keening noise.

"Gods, Kadaj, what is it?" Rufus asked, alarmed. Kai began to squirm and fuss, wriggling in Rufus's arms, and the president gently shushed her.

"It's Jenova," Kadaj hissed. "She's…trying to get to me, Rufus," he explained, gasping for breath. "I…I won't let her! I won't allow her to get that close to me again!"

**So strong-willed you are, Kadaj. Almost as strong of will as he who came before you, the great one.**

"Get out of my head!" Kadaj shouted. He fell to his knees, shrieking, as if in pain. Rufus's eyes darted back and forth frantically from Kadaj, to Reno, to Cloud. He glanced helplessly at Kai, still nestled in his arms. "Isn't Samuel here?" Rufus muttered. "I don't want Kai to see this...Reno?"

"He should be here by now," Reno replied. "I'll get him."

"Here," Cloud said, holding his arms out toward Rufus. "I'll take her back to her room. You're right...the baby shouldn't see this."

"Thank you, Cloud," Rufus replied robotically, handing Kai over to him, while never breaking his gaze from Kadaj, who was still kneeling on the floor, wailing. "I'll be in to check on her shortly."

**There, there, Kadaj. Mother will take care of you. I forgive you for your...past transgressions.** **Come to me, Kadaj. Shinra is holding me prisoner, along with your brothers. Come, and set us free.**

"I will not," Kadaj hissed angrily. "Never! My priority is my child, and keeping her from the likes of you, and my so-called brothers."

"Who are you talking to?" Rufus asked gently, kneeling next to the fallen man. He placed a hand on Kadaj's back, rubbing it tenderly. "Is it Jenova?"

"Yes," Kadaj confirmed, nodding. He gasped in pain, clutching his head with one hand. "She's...trying to convince me to go to her. To free her from her prison. I have no idea what that means."

Rufus blanched, suddenly remembering he had a secret of his own that he'd been keeping; Jenova, or what was left of her, was ensconced in a containment facility back at Headquarters. "Kadaj," he said quietly. "There's something I need to tell you..."

He was interrupted as Reno re-entered the room, with Samuel following close behind. "Sir?" Reno began. "Samuel's just arrived. He said you told him not to report until noon. And, he and Miss Sally will be interviewing nannies this afternoon for you."

"Oh, good. We need a nanny immediately. Noon?" Rufus said, staring at the two men, blinking. "Did I say that? I don't recall. Kadaj," the president continued, "You're so tense...are you in pain? Shall I call someone?"

"I'll….check on the child," Samuel told Reno quietly, excusing himself. Reno nodded, waving the man off.

"She...she's trying...to kill me, I think," Kadaj murmured.

"I think we should get you to medical," Rufus said firmly. "You need to have those stitches out anyway, Tseng said." Kadaj barely heard Rufus, as Jenova intruded on his thoughts once again.

**No, Kadaj. You misunderstand. I need you. I have a new plan, and you, my special one, are vital to its success. The child you bore is useless to me, but I have set upon an alternate plan, and I need _you_, Kadaj. **

"She is _not_ useless, you bitch!" Kadaj shouted angrily. "And I'm not helping you with your godsforsaken plan, you're a monster!" He struggled, attempting to sit up. "Help me, Rufus," he pleaded. "Help me to stand."

"I'll help you back to the chair, if you think you can sit," Rufus murmured. "Reno?" he said, glancing up. "Give me a hand, please?" Reno nodded, and stooped down to assist Rufus in guiding Kadaj over to a chair. "Can I get you anything?" Rufus asked him, smoothing Kadaj's bangs out of his eyes. "Water? You know, I really think we should get you to medical," he pressed.

"Fine," Kadaj said weakly. "I'll go. If nothing else, I do need to get the stitches removed, as you said. Tseng won't be happy when he learns I disregarded his advice."

"We'll not mention last night to Tseng, now shall we?" Rufus said under his breath. He glanced up as he saw Cloud re-enter the room. "Samuel's in there with her now," Cloud explained, as he saw Rufus looking at him inquisitively. "She's fine. She's in her crib and she's awake, but she's fine."

"Thank you, Cloud," Rufus said gratefully. "And you, Reno. I really can't thank the both of you enough. You're getting a _huge_ bonus for this, Reno."

_Sweet!_ Reno thought, grinning at Cloud, who smiled back. "Thank you, sir." _Dinner's on me_, he mouthed to Cloud, who chuckled quietly.

**Shinra is keeping something from you, Kadaj. As difficult a time as he gave you for lying to him, apparently it's fine if he lies to you...**

"_Get out_!" Kadaj screamed shrilly, clutching his head in both hands, as if trying to press Jenova's voice out of his consciousness. He leaned nearly flat on the floor, touching his forehead to the cool ceramic tile in of the kitchen.

"Medical," Rufus said firmly. "I need to take you to our medical facility, and I won't take no for an answer." Without even waiting for Rufus to say anything, Reno had already taken out his cell phone. "Ambulance, sir?" Reno inquired. "Should I call for one?"

"No, I think we can get by taking Kadaj in my limo," Rufus replied. "Call my driver, please, would you, and ask him to get here as soon as he possibly can? And inform Tseng of what's going on. After that...feel free to take the rest of the day off, I'm sure you're tired after babysitting." Rufus smiled briefly at Reno before turning his attentions back to Kadaj.

"Thank you, sir," Reno murmured, as he began dialing Rufus's limo driver. Cloud frowned, and squatted down next to Rufus and Kadaj. "Anything I can do?" he asked. "I'm a little concerned about this Jenova thing..."

"As am I," Rufus replied, sighing. Kadaj had sat up, and let Rufus cradle him in his arms. "Hurts...it hurts so badly, when I try to shut her out," Kadaj whimpered. "Why does it feel like she's closer, suddenly?" Rufus froze, fear gripping his heart and making the blood run cold in his veins. _Is it possible...Jenova - or what's left of her - being in close proximity to Kadaj, is what's causing this to happen again? _Rufus hadn't yet told Kadaj, of course, that Jenova had been recovered and was in a secure containment facility in the labs at Shinra headquarters.

"I have to tell you something, Kadaj," Rufus murmured quietly. Cloud raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Reno stepped back into the kitchen and announced, "Your limo driver's on his way, sir. Anything else you need?"

"No," Rufus replied. "Oh, hold on - if Samuel could pack a bag for us quickly, that would be great. Can you let him know on your way out? I'm sorry, but...I need a moment alone here with Kadaj," the president said pointedly, glancing at both Cloud and Reno. "I thank you both again, for everything."

"Okay, then," Cloud murmured. He got up from where he'd been squatting on the floor next to Rufus and Kadaj, who were still huddled together, and excused himself along with Reno. "I'll let Samuel know, about the overnight bag," Reno told him. "And I've filled in Rude and Elena. They're on duty until Tseng gets in a bit later, he's still on leave."

"That's fine," Rufus replied absently. "I'll keep my Turks apprised of everything once we arrive at Headquarters. "Thank you."

"Cloud and I will wait by the door, and walk you down to your limo, sir," Reno told him. "You shouldn't go unescorted." Rufus nodded, and with that, Cloud and Reno exited the room.

Turning back to Kadaj, Rufus tightened his arms around his slim shoulders, hugging him tightly. "Can you get up and sit on the couch, perhaps?" Rufus gently urged. "It might be more comfortable than the floor here."

Kadaj smiled brokenly; he appeared worn out and exhausted. "Sure," he answered. "I'll try." With Rufus's assistance, Kadaj finally made it over to the plush couch in the living room, walking slowly.

"Before we are interrupted again, I must tell you this Kadaj," Rufus said quickly, as he took a seat next to Kadaj. "There's...something I've been keeping from you." _Quite a few things, actually_, Rufus thought, his mind suddenly flashing back to his past affair with Sephiroth. _No - now is not the time to tell him about that. But I must tell him about Jenova._

"What is it, Rufus?" Kadaj asked, taking Rufus's hand in his own, squeezing it weakly. "You look worried, and it's scaring me."

"I'm sorry about that, my love," Rufus replied sincerely, kissing Kadaj on the top of his head. "It's...Jenova. I know I told you before, that I had no idea where she was. That's...not entirely true."

Kadaj's eyes blazed bright green and narrowed, as he glared at Rufus. "So Jenova _was_ right," he spat. "You _did_ lie to me."

"No!" Rufus shouted, protesting. "I swear to you, this is a very recent development. When we were en route to find you - the Turks and I - that is when Tseng told me she'd been recovered. Or, what is left of Jenova, has been recovered. Kadaj, please believe me. That day you met me at Healin Lodge, when I told you I didn't know where Jenova was, I was telling the truth."

"But," Kadaj interrupted, frowning, "you also told me you were aborting that mission to find Jenova, didn't you?"

"I did," Rufus admitted, sighing. "I did tell you that, but...I lied about that as well. I am sorry, Kadaj."

"Wonderful," Kadaj said bitterly. He shoved Rufus's hand away from him angrily. "Where is Jenova now, Rufus?" he asked, staring at the president as he awaited an answer.

"Jenova is in a secure containment facility in the Shinra labs," he replied. "Back at Headquarters."

Kadaj visibly blanched at this. "Wh-what?" he stammered incredulously. "You have Jenova in the same building where you're holding my brother prisoner? The same place where we're going now? Are you mad, Rufus? Are you completely mad? Do you realize what could happen?"

Rufus shrugged, appearing unconcerned. "I'm not worried about it," he said nonchalantly. "There is no way your brothers can escape, I've seen to that. And as far as Jenova, only two people have access to where she is kept; myself, and Tseng."

"Rufus," Kadaj whispered. He sat up and grabbed the president by the lapels, forcing the man to look him in the eye. "Listen to me. You must promise me that you will keep me away from Jenova. No matter what, even if I try to convince you otherwise, do not let me near her! She is trying to call me to her, and I don't know why...but I feel that it cannot end well, if I came into physical contact with Jenova."

"I promise, Kadaj," Rufus replied, touching his hand to his lover's cheek, gently stroking it. "You won't be anywhere near that location, I'll see to it myself."

"Thank you," Kadaj said, relieved. "I don't want to imagine what could happen..." His voice trailed off as he sat back amongst the plumped pillows lining the back of the couch, and regarded Rufus thoughtfully.

"Rufus?" Kadaj began. "Is there anything else I should know? Anything else you haven't told me?" _Why did I ask him that, I wonder? Surely there can't be anything else than what Rufus has already told me..._

_Out with it, _Rufus told himself. He sighed and leaned forward, elbows rested on his knees, as he placed his head in his hands. "There is something else, Kadaj," Rufus said slowly. "I didn't mention it because...it happened in the past."

"Go on," Kadaj encouraged, his breath hitching in his throat. Whatever this revelation was, Kadaj had an odd, excited feeling about him.

"A long time ago," Rufus began hesitantly, a sheepish expression on his face, "long before I met you...Sephiroth and I were lovers." _There. I've told him now, _Rufus told himself, feeling strangely relieved.

Kadaj felt something shift within him, something he couldn't explain; it was as if a dormant volcano was suddenly awakened, and ready to erupt, as he felt pure, unadulterated rage course through him.

"You _what_?" he barked at Rufus, narrowing his eyes even further into angry slits. Kadaj's pupils dilated, then suddenly got smaller, resembling a cat's eye.

_Sephiroth's eyes_, Rufus realized, horror-struck. "You...you have his eyes," Rufus whispered, involuntarily inching away from Kadaj on the couch. Suddenly he felt quite frightened of the much smaller, diminutive Kadaj.

Kadaj laughed bitterly. "You're a damned fool, Rufus," he purred. "Of _course_ I have Sephiroth's eyes...I'm connected to him, didn't you know? Arrogant fool," he muttered.

"But how?" Rufus demanded. "You keep saying that word, 'connected', but you yourself don't know how you're connected. Are you a clone?"

Kadaj tilted his head to the side, as if considering this. "Perhaps," he replied, sighing wearily. "I don't know _what_ I am, Rufus. Male, female...both? A freak, is what I am," he concluded sadly, as the fury seemed to die out from his eyes, the pupils returning to their normal state. Kadaj suddenly came to himself, and gasped. "What...what just happened, Rufus?" he asked, appearing confused. "I can't remember a thing," he murmured, looking honestly confused.

"I don't know," Rufus replied honestly. "You...you, were not yourself for just a moment." _You were him! You were Sephiroth!_ he wanted to shout, but suddenly found he didn't want to voice the thought out loud.

"I feel tired," Kadaj mumbled sleepily. "Please, get me to the hospital. I think I need to see a doctor."

Samuel entered the living room, Rufus's overnight bag in his hand. "Your bag, sir," the butler informed him. "And, your driver is waiting for you just outside the door, to walk you down."

"Excellent," Rufus replied, taking the bag from Samuel. "Thank you, Samuel. Kadaj...let's just say goodbye to Kai, as quickly as we can, then we'll go."

"Yes," Kadaj agreed, his eyes suddenly misting over with tears. "What a horrible parent I am," he murmured, sniffling as they walked back down the hall toward the nursery. "We just got back home, and now we're leaving her again." He began to cry softly.

"Shh, it's okay," Rufus said, placing an arm around Kadaj's shoulders. "Kai needs you to be healthy...and so do I. We'll try to get back home as soon as you're well, Kadaj."

"I know," Kadaj whispered. "Oh look...she's asleep," he murmured, peering into the crib. Kai stretched out a small, chubby fist, stretching in her sleep, as she gave forth a small yawn.

"She is beautiful," Rufus said under his breath, feeling a sudden rush of paternal pride in his offspring. "We'll be back to you soon, little one." With that, he and Kadaj left the nursery, shutting the door behind them quietly.

_I hope we **are** back soon_, Rufus worried, as they headed out the door. _Why do I feel like something dreadful is about to happen?_

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger. :) Also, I would like a butler. And a nanny. That'd be sweet.**

**Bit of Reno and Cloud sap/flirting/subplot in this chapter here, but we're heading away from that, and into the drama in this next chapter. Sorry for taking so long between updates on this one! Hopefully the next chapter won't take quite so long for me to post here. Thanks for following along, everyone who's favorited or put this on alert! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings for this chapter: Language (Reno's, of course).**

* * *

Cloud and Reno helped a groggy Kadaj into Rufus' limo, and he barked at his driver to take them to the hospital immediately. The President could already hear Tseng's voice in his head, admonishing him for not calling an ambulance. He decided to phone Tseng to inform him of what was going on, though it was likely Reno had already taken care of informing him.

"Tseng," Rufus spoke into his phone, Kadaj slumped next to him in the long bench seat in the back. "Kadaj and I - "

"I just spoke with Reno, sir," Tseng said, interrupting him. "He's brought me up to speed on things. I'm very concerned about what might be happening to Kadaj, and Kai - I've instructed Reno to remain behind to watch the baby, until Elena can relieve him."

"Reno? Why?" Rufus asked, puzzled. "I've left Samuel in charge, I'm sure all is well," he added dismissively.

"You've already been through a home invasion, sir," Tseng replied evenly. "I thought it prudent to keep your child under protection, as well as yourself and Kadaj. Rude is tailing you, by the way."

"What?" Rufus sputtered, his head whipping around as he peered through the rear window. Sure enough, a sleek black sedan was speeding along behind the President's limo, though not following too closely. "This is hardly necessary, Tseng," Rufus argued, frowning.

"Please, sir...just leave matters of security and your personal safety to me," Tseng said diplomatically. "To quote Reno...it is better to be overly cautious, than to be overly dead," he quipped.

Rufus snorted at that. "I suppose you have a point," he finally admitted, fingers running through Kadaj's hair, the remnant's head cradled in Rufus's lap.

"Leaving my office now. I shall meet your limousine at the hospital, sir," Tseng told him, and Rufus grunted noncommittally.

"Fine," Rufus replied, sighing. "We are nearly there, Tseng. See you there." With that, he disconnected the call, and turned his attentions back to Kadaj, who was beginning to sit up, and looked much better than he had just ten minutes prior.

"Kadaj, how are you feeling?" Rufus asked him, his face full of concern for his lover.

"Just fine, actually," Kadaj said, a note of surprise in his voice. He rapped on the partition, to signal Rufus's chauffeur. "Driver?" he spoke. "Change of plans. We need to go to Headquarters instead, I am feeling much better."

"Headquarters?" Rufus echoed, shaking his head. He'd momentarily forgotten that the _last_ place Kadaj wanted to be, was at Headquarters; he'd even _begged_ Rufus to keep him away from there, but Rufus was feeling haggard, and tired, and this momentary lapse of reason would be one he would soon regret. "Fine, so be it," Rufus said wearily, waving at his driver. "As he said, take us to Headquarters, please." Rufus closed the partition and sat back on the seat of the limo with Kadaj, cradling him gently. What is happening to you? the president worried, truly concerned for his lover. Rude, following behind the presidential limousine, found himself shaking his head disbelievingly as the car in front of him unexpectedly veered off course, heading toward the Shinra Building. He floored it, and quickly phoned Tseng.

"Sir!" Rude barked into his earpiece, speeding as he tried to keep up with the limo. "The president and Kadaj are now heading toward Headquarters...not the hospital! Please advise."

Tseng sighed wearily, the pain in his head returning tenfold. "This is not good, Rude," Tseng replied, setting his lips in a thin line as he sat back down in his desk chair. "This is _very_ not good. That is the last place we wanted Kadaj, and the president knows that...I cannot imagine what he is thinking." He paused, thinking for a moment, then continued. _Clearly the president is **not** thinking, he is letting his lover sway him._

"Rude, stay with them, I will be on my way," Tseng ordered. "Do not - I repeat, _do not_ - let Kadaj anywhere inside that building. I realize he is a guest of the president and yes, he is under Turks' protection, however..." Tseng lowered his voice. "However, I still do not trust him one-hundred percent. Use whatever means necessary to detain him, Rude."

"The president won't like that, sir," Rude answered, sighing. He, too, was starting to develop a headache.

"Of course he won't," Tseng replied coolly. "We are acting in the president's best interests, Rude. Kadaj cannot be allowed into the building, not only are his brothers being detained there, but...the _Jenova sample is in the lab_."

"Shit," Rude muttered, cursing. "Uh...sorry, sir. But you're right...we can't let this happen."

"Precisely," Tseng replied, his tone cool, his words clipped. "We need to protect the president, and ultimately...the planet. Do what you must, Rude. I am authorizing you to detain Kadaj if he tries to enter the building. I will be there to meet them as well, I'm heading down to the parking bay right now. Meet you there." With that, Tseng disconnected the call, and Rude grumbled. Narrowing his eyes behind the ever-present dark lenses, he leaned on the gas pedal, as the limo increased its speed.

"Well, this is going to be awkward," Rude muttered, as he caught up to the limousine, just before turning into the underground parking baby reserved for the President.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Rufus's penthouse, Reno and Cloud stood watch over the baby. Reno nodded to Cloud as he exited the nursery.

"She asleep now?" Reno asked softly, his voice nearly a whisper.

Cloud nodded affirmatively in reply. "Yeah, finally." He scratched his head, frowning. "But...something's weird, though."

Sheer panic gripped Reno at Cloud's words, and the Turk gripped him by the shoulders, eyes searching. "Weird? What do you mean, weird?" Reno muttered. "She's okay, right?"

"Yeah, she's perfectly healthy, Reno," Cloud replied hastily, wanting to reassure him. "It's nothing like that. Just...well, how old is Kai, anyway?"

"I don't know. Few days?" Reno guessed, shrugging his shoulders. "Why?

"Well...she's growing like a weed," Cloud told Reno, shaking his head. "I mean - she doesn't look like a little baby anymore. She looks like a toddler, maybe."

"What's a toddler?" Reno asked dumbly, then laughed as he saw Cloud's dumbfounded expression. "Never mind. I remember, kinda. It's not like I've been around kids the way _you_ have, Mr. Mom," he teased.

Cloud smiled at that, and waved Reno over to the nursery door. "Come on, let's peek in. I'll show you what I mean," he whispered, tiptoeing quietly to the door. Reno grew alarmed as he saw the smile just instantly vanish from Cloud's face.

"What? What is it?" Reno blurted, his eyes on Cloud. Then, he turned his head toward Kai, and gasped out loud. She wasn't sleeping in her crib any longer - she was standing in the middle of the room.

_Standing_. And had clearly grown even more, in just the short time since Cloud had left her. The silver fuzz on her head had transformed into a long, flowing mane of wavy silver hair. The child stood there, hands on hips, the infant-sized pajamas she'd been wearing looking absolutely ridiculous on her, long arms and limbs sticking out awkwardly. Physically, Kai now appeared to be about the size of an average five year old girl; a far cry from the toddler-sized infant Cloud had put down for her nap an hour ago.

"She - she - " Reno stammered, and licked his lips, his throat having gone completely dry. "She's not a baby. Wait, what is _happening_ here!"

"No," Cloud said slowly, shaking his head. "Kai...grew up."

"Like, really, really fast," Reno interjected. He and Cloud looked to each other in dumbfounded amazement. "What the hell should we do now?"

"I'm 'firsty, Cloud," Kai said softly, smiling at the two of them. "Can I have some water?"

"She _talks_, yo," Reno whispered, nudging Cloud as he stared at the little girl. "_She fucking talks_!"

"Watch your mouth, Reno," Cloud retorted automatically, staring at Kai in utter disbelief. He wasn't sure whether to be afraid of the child, or what. For some reason, though - Kai seemed to have bonded to Cloud, and while he didn't really mind it, he was starting to feel that something was not quite right about this child. _Kadaj isn't human, he can't be...not fully human, anyway. Something is wrong._

"Everything will be okay, Cloud," Kai said soothingly, as if reading his thoughts. "Don't worry." The girl blinked, silver lashes flicking over the cat-like eyes that were nearly identical to Kadaj's. Those eyes looked alien to Reno, and he suddenly thought of the cold, reptilian stare of a lizard; that's what this girl reminded him of.

_Reptile. Not human._

Kai laughed, and stepped toward Reno, rubbing her arms as she shivered. "I'm cold. These clothes don't fit me anymore," Kai told them.

"Um...I have no idea where Rufus keeps everything," Cloud muttered. "Maybe - a bathrobe or something? I don't think they counted on you growing this fast, Kai," he added, as he left the room, searching for a robe. "Be right back, Reno - need to find something to cover her up."

Don't leave me alone with her! Reno fervently wished he had his EMR by his side, then quickly dismissed the thought. _Idiot. It's a kid, not only that, it's the President's kid, you should be ashamed of yourself!_

"Uh, Kai," Reno said slowly, trying to make conversation with the girl - since apparently she could now talk. "Your, uh, parents - they went to the hospital, in case you were wondering."

"No, they didn't," Kai said calmly, smiling at Reno. "They're going to see Mother. And by tomorrow at sundown, I will be a woman. Then, I am to be married to the Chosen One."

At this, Reno laughed. "You got a great imagination there, kid," he said shakily, wondering where the hell Cloud was with the robe. "Married? I mean, I know you're growing faster than a regular kid, but seriously, don't rush it. Besides, who you gonna marry, anyway?" His tone was teasing, with an edge of fear underscoring it.

The smile vanished from Kai's face as her eyes narrowed, lips turning back in a sneer. Then, the smile reappeared, accompanied by a light, tinkling laugh.

"Sephiroth, of course!" Kai replied, grinning. Reno's jaw dropped; he staggered back several steps, grabbing at the doorknob. Just then, Cloud reappeared at the door; he opened it, hitting Reno in the back.

"Ow!" Reno yelped, feeling panicked. "_Cloud_! Cloud, we gotta get out of here! That kid - she's not a kid, not a normal one anyway...she's...something else! Call Valentine, call Barret, I gotta call Tseng - " The room filled quickly and suddenly with a strong wind, pushing back both Reno and Cloud; Kai's body jerked and she shut her eyes, balling her fists as pain sang through her body, though she did not utter one sound.

"What's - what's happening?" Reno murmured, clutching Cloud's arm. Kai's limbs hung loosely then contracted, her head falling back. The hair began to flow and fill out, and now reached down to the middle of Kai's back.

"Her hair's growing," Cloud whispered, horrified. "_She's_ growing." The limbs grew even longer, more graceful; Kai's hips went from looking boyishly straight to a more womanly shape. Then, small breasts began to develop. The clothes Kai had been wearing had torn to shreds by now from the rapid acceleration of growth, and she stood there naked. Reno stared, then felt immediate guilt upon doing so.

"Cover her up with that robe, yo," he told Cloud. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but she's just a _kid_, she shouldn't be standing there all naked like that - "

"I am no longer a child, Reno," Kai said, purring. She smiled seductively at him, then Cloud. "In human measure, I am now what you call a teenager."

"All the more reason to cover her ass up," Reno snapped, shoving Cloud toward Kai. "Stop standing there with your teeth in your mouth, Cloud, and put the fucking robe on the girl!"

Awkwardly, Cloud walked over to Kai and placed Rufus's bathrobe around her shoulders. Kai nodded at him gratefully, pulling the robe closed.

"Thank you, Cloud," Kai said, smiling at him. "You are very kind."

"You - you grew so fast, Kai," Cloud muttered, feeling stunned. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Yeah, and she's yapping about marrying Sephiroth," Reno cut in, frowning. "Don't trust any of this, not that I did from the get-go when the president started up with Kadaj." Reno was now backing away from Kai, clawing at Cloud's arm to pull him along as well, his eyes never leaving Kai's face. She kept smiling at the both of them, that maddeningly calm, serene smile; the eyes hinting at a bit of madness.

_Those eyes...I've seen those eyes before_, Cloud thought, shuddering. _In Nibelheim._

Just then, Samuel entered the nursery, a bundle of laundry in his arms. He stood there, blank-faced, staring at Kai.

"The baby? Where is the baby - " As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the room filled with the familiar glow of Mako, as an unidentified spell left Kai's body; a ball of pure Mako energy sent from her very fingertips struck Samuel full on in the chest, instantly killing him. Reno screamed as the butler fell to the floor, the hole in his chest still smoking.

"I need my EMR, yo!" Reno shouted at Cloud. He wasn't even sure what to do now - his instinct was to run, and to run fast, but should he try to detain the girl? Technically, this was his boss's daughter, yes, but she had also _killed _someone.

"I can't stay," Kai said, smiling at the both of them. She edged over toward the window and opened it, inhaling the air deeply. Suddenly there was a slight ripping sound, and Kai whimpered in pain, as a single black wing shot out of her right shoulder blade. Cloud snarled and charged toward Kai, who instantly lobbed a low-level bolt spell at him, sending him reeling. Reno was by his side in an instant, helping him up.

"Wake up, yo, wake up!" Reno shouted, slapping Cloud's face. The blond muttered incoherently, stunned by the electrick shock from the spell.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud," Kai said sorrowfully, looking very remorseful indeed. "Thank you for taking such good care of me, _brother_." The girl threw her head back and laughed, and stood up on the windowsill - then, with a flap of her single wing, took off into the sky, heading east.

"God damn you, Cloud, wake up!" Reno shouted, shaking him by the shoulders. "She's heading in the direction of Headquarters!"

Cloud finally came back to his senses, and groaned. "I've got a bad feeling about this," he mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: I know...this update took forever (over a year, ack!) but I never forgot about the story, it just took me a while to get back into writing it again. Things did move very quickly here, but it was kind of necessary for that to happen. Hope you enjoy, please read and review.**


End file.
